Spirit Magic
by FireBird9900
Summary: Kurama becomes a Hogwarts student in order to pull off several stealth missions for Koenma. But what should have been a normal case turns deadly as the Dark Lord's power increases. HPYYH crossover. Read Warning!
1. The Mission

****

8pirit Magic

Author's note: This is a Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. And like most of my stories, Kurama is my favorite character, so he is the main character. In this story, Harry is sixteen and Kurama is still fifteen, but he will be in the sixth year because he's just so smart! Well enjoy, and please review. 

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year. Which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!! 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter

****

Part One: The Mission

Kurama stared out at the scene outside his compartment window. There where several kids trying to get on the train while their parents tried to give their last farewells. A final boreding wistle was released before the red train began to slowly move out of the station. Swallowing nervously, Kurama tried to brush back his hair, only to be reminded that his long red hair had been cut short and dyed black. 

"Your long red hair will make you stand out, and it is important that you don't," Kurama remembered Koenma's advice. It had been hard to adjust to, but it was true, he didn't get as many odd stares. But the amount of girls that were infatuated with him nearly doubled. The black hair made his green eyes stand out, and the way his bangs hung over them gave him a mysterious look that made most girls shudder. As far as Kurama was concerned, there was nothing he could do to not stand out. There was just something about him that drew people to him. It could be his muscular graceful body, or just the fact that his confidence made him irresistible, but whatever the reason, Kurama was sure that he was probably the worst person to be a spy. But he was the only one that had the intelligence and patience to pull of the mission. 

Hiei was too cut throat and impatient that his cover would be blown the moment he had to put up with one class at the wizarding school. Yusuke wouldn't take the mission seriously, and he would probably ditch every class until he was kicked out. Kuwabara just didn't have the intelligence to pull off a stealth mission, and Botan was too busy to be spared. That left Kurama who was by far the most intelligent of the group, and the only one that could restrain himself from blowing his cover. 

"You need to find out how this wizard was able to escape death. He should have died about sixteen years ago, but his spirit managed to elude our ferry girls," Koenma had said during the briefing. Kurama shook his head remembering how he had found it amusing that a mere human was able to do what the great Youko Kurama had done when he had escaped that hunter, and had become Shuuichi. But apparently this wizard was also responsible for killing hundreds of people, and there was even rumors that he had demons working for him. A rumor that was so ridicules, that Kurama found it hard to believe. Demons have never followed a human unless they were being forced to by a higher level demon then themselves. It was just unheard of, the only case Kurama could think of was with himself and Hiei. But they were constantly being ridiculed by other demons for helping a human. 

The other thing that made this case so important was the fact that there was a human that was currently undergoing some tests to see if he could be revived. Kurama's job was to get into the building that the person had been killed at, and retrieve the body from what the wizards referred to as the "veil." 

The "veil" did not actually kill a person when they fell through it, and it wasn't impossible to get back out of it alive. The problem was the veil was a one way portal from the human world to the demon world. Once a wizard fell through it, they would find themselves at the clutches of hundreds of blood thirsty demons, and not even the strongest of wizards could fight off that many demons. The body of Sirius Black was most likely going to be devoured soon, but because he had fallen through when he was stunned, there was still a chance that the demons had not yet found his body. It was up to Kurama to get into the Ministry of Magic building, and try to recover the body at all cost. Another job that only the great demon thief Youko Kurama was capable of doing. 

But before Kurama could even think about a rescue mission, he had to make it through his classes. Most of the books Kurama had studied before he even came to the wizarding world was pretty basic, the problem he was going to be faced with was trying to keep his spiritual powers under control. Another task that would have been impossible for the others. 

The whole power of magic that the wizarding world knew was a form of concentrating their spirit energy. By using a stick filled with some sort of magical beast, humans, wizards and witches, are able to focus their spirit energy. The different spells and stuff are used to alter the way the spirit energy is used, and allows for a human to do almost impossible things. But before a human could even consider themselves to be a wizard or witch, they had to be born with a rather high spiritual energy. A spiritual energy that was about the level Yusuke's was when he had first been revived. Because it is actually spirit energy that is being used, it's possible to do wand less magic, but because the main concept of magic is still a mystery to the wizarding world, only a very selective few wizards or witches are able to achieve this. 

Kurama knew that he could perform any spell that the wizards knew, and that he could do it wand less, but in order to prevent his cover from being blown, he had made a wand. His wand was exceptionally strong, and very unstable simply because he didn't use a tree from the human world, but one from the spirit world. His wand was made from an extremely powerful tree that has been used for many different types of weapons. Kuwabara had a hilt made out of this tree that was given to him at the dark tournament, and it allowed his spirit sword to increase its power. This tree gets its power from sucking the life energy of anything that gets near it, but besides its immense power, the wood of the tree is incredibly beautiful. The wood is a dark brownish color, and harder then any metal, but there was also a radiance of color that surrounds the wood much like a persons aura, (only people who are very high in spiritual awareness are able to see the colors.) Inside the wand was of course a strand of silver hair from Kurama's Youko form, making him the only one who can control the wand. Anybody else who tries to cast a spell from the wand, would get a nasty shock. Yes, it was a powerful, and rather beautiful wand, made from the best wand makers the spirit world had to offer, but the amount of control Kurama needed to control the wand was the only draw back. It took so much concentrating to make sure that his spirit energy couldn't create a spirit sward like Kuwabara's, or a spirit gun like Yusuke's. Which meant that Kurama couldn't do spells if he was even a little bit angry, otherwise his wand would become a lethal weapon. 

The sound of his compartment door being opened drew Kurama's attention away from his current thoughts. Standing in the doorway was a skinny looking boy with wild dark brown hair, and emerald green eyes that where hidden behind his glasses. "Um, do you mind if I have a seat in here? All of the other compartments are full," the boy said looking at Kurama hopefully. 

"Of course not," Kurama said smiling at the boy, and making a gesture for him to take a seat across from him. 

"Thank you," the boy said making his way into the compartment, pulling in a large trunk and a cage in after him. Standing up, Kurama helped the boy put the trunk into the luggage rack, while the boy tenderly put the cage down on the seat. A snowy white owl ruffled its wings as it looked at the new surroundings. 

"That's a beautiful bird you have there," Kurama said while the boy took a seat down next to the animal. 

"Thanks, her name is Hedwig, she was my first birthday present," the boy said smiling proudly. 

"My name's Shuuichi, but you can call me Kurama," Kurama said extending a hand in greeting. 

"My name is Harry Potter," the boy said taking the hand, and giving it a firm shake, all the while looking at Kurama questionable. Finally the two boys sat down. Kurama went back to his thoughts, while the boy, Harry continued to look at him questionably. 

Kurama understood the reason the boy was looking at him so oddly, he was probably the first person Harry had ever come across that didn't goggle at him, or try to get a peak at the scar. It was really kind of pathetic how the boy was singled out because of that, but Kurama had never found a need to stare at someone just because they were famous.

"So where are you friends?" Kurama asked deciding that the best way to protect the boy was to get to know him better. Another thing that would have been hard for Hiei to do. Protecting a human, and becoming their friend would have tortured the fire demon who hated almost all human and was the furthest thing from being friendly. 

"My friends are prefects, so they are near the front of the train," Harry said finally realizing that he had been starring at the stranger. Turning around embarrassed, Harry chose to stare out at the scenery that was outside. Kurama only smiled knowingly as he pulled out one of his school books, and started reading it. 

************************************************************************

When the train finally arrived in Hogsmeade station, Kurama and Harry made their way toward the carriages. "Wow, I had no idea Wizards are able to control these animals," Kurama said starring at the horses in front of the cart with some fascination. 

"You can see the thestrals?" Harry asked in wonder. Kurama turned and looked at him in bewilderment. 

"You mean you can't see them?" Kurama asked wondering if he had already managed to blow his cover. 

"No, I can see them, but only wizards who have seen death are able to see thestrals. Who did you see die?" Harry asked confused when he saw Kurama sigh in relief. 

"My dad," Kurama said deciding it would be better if he not tell the boy that he not only has seen hundreds of demons die, but that he had also died himself. It wasn't exactly lying, it was just twisting the truth. After all, he did see his human father's death. The others were just unnecessary information. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said a look of pain crossing his face. Kurama caught the look, and was slightly curious about it. He knew that the boy's Godfather was dead, but Koenma never verified if the boy had witnessed the incident. If he had, things were going to be a little harder to explain. 

"If you don't mind, may I ask who's death have you seen," Kurama asked brushing off the apology, and helping the boy get into the carriage. 

"I watched as a fellow student was killed; and last school year, I watched as my Godfather died," Harry said, his voice dropping. It had been several months since he had to even think about it, and yet the pain was still so new feeling. A few tears threatened to fall down his face at the thought that it was actually his fault that Sirius had come to the ministry anyways. 

Kurama stared at the boy feeling a little guilty that he had brought up such a tender subject. Kurama wanted to take it back, he even wanted to tell the boy that Sirius might be coming back, but that would only raise hope and suspicions. Instead, Kurama did the next best thing, he brought the boy into a comforting hug. The boy burst into tears as the carriage began to move, but Kurama didn't mind. The boy was a lot like his younger brother, and even though Harry was technically a few months older then Kurama's human form, Kurama couldn't help but feel a sense of protectiveness for the boy. 

By the time they had reached the castle, Harry had calmed down enough to explain what the different houses were, and how the sorting ceremony would be done. Kurama listened with fake interest, knowing that he had only two options. He would either go into Slythering, where he would be able to get information first hand from the sons and daughters of death eaters; or he would go into Gryffindor, where he would be able to keep a better eye on Harry. 

"We're here," Harry announced when the carriages passed the gates to Hogwarts. Kurama smiled turning his gaze toward the giant castle that loomed over them both forbidding and impressive. It really was a magnificent sight, the thing looked so antique, but it was more alive then the newer buildings that were being built today. It radiated power, and Kurama could even see that the building was surrounded by a strong protective aura. That itself was an impressive enough thing, since it was rare indeed for a building to have its own aura. There was no doubt that the castle was the most magical building around. Even the building in Makai weren't as magical, and many of them were just used for intimidation. 

"Common, lets get into the great hall," Harry's voice said causing Kurama to pull out of his thoughts once again. Nodding in agreement, Kurama followed the boy up the stone steps into the castle. 

Taking a deep breath, Kurama knew that the adventure was just beginning, and that there was no turning back now. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: So how was that? Have I completely confused you all with my little theories of wizard magic and spirit magic, or have I managed to explain it successfully? Please I need to know, so that this story will make sense. And for those of you who are wondering, yes, the other YYH gang will be in the story later on. And the whole thing about Sirius coming back, I was thinking along the line of the ordeal that Yusuke went through, and there will be a very good reason on why Koenma will take the time to try and bring him back. And the reason why Sirius's body is not already devoured by some demon, is because he was stunned when he fell through the portal, which made it hard for demons to sense him. Lets just say, Sirius ended up dying from starvation. I mean think about it, he was stunned senseless, he can't eat, move, or defend himself, and that means he will die. Evil, yes, but it leaves open the possibility of Kurama being able to find an intact body. But if you don't mind that fact that OotP kills Sirius Black, then I wont have any problem killing him off. It's completely up to what you guys want. Lets see, have I covered everything? Hold on, there is one more thing, and then this incredible long author's note will be over. I promise. Okay, I've drawn a picture of wizard Kurama with his new look and everything. It is a pencil drawing, no colors, but if your interested in seeing it, tell me in your review, and LEAVE an e-mail address. Well, that's all, feel free to give me any suggestions, or point out mistakes. And please review. ^_^


	2. The Sorting

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: Here is the next part, and to those of you who are wondering if this will be a Harry/Kurama fic, I'm sorry. I agree that they would make a cute couple, but I just can't write gay stories. I come a very strict family, and they are homophobic, so if they ever caught me writing a story with a gay couple…well, it just wouldn't be pretty. But if you guys would like to see some romance, then let me know. I was thinking about having Ron/Hermione, Harry/Hermione, Kurama/Hermione, one sided Kurama/Cho, or Kurama/Botan. Tell me what you would like to see, and why. Well anyway, enjoy the story.

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Note: When the sorting hat is talking to Kurama, it will be quoted like this: _"Abc" _When Kurama is conversing with the hat mentally, it will be quoted like this: _/Abc/_

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

****

Part Two: The Sorting

Harry couldn't help but grin proudly as the boy stared at the castle. Even though technically Harry lived with the Dursley's he had always considered Hogwarts to be his home, and he took immense pride in the school. He had risked his life to keep the school safe, and couldn't help but feel pride. 

The boy, Kurama, was a rather strange sort of boy. He seemed so mature, but Harry was sure the boy was his age. But the way Kurama studied the area around him with that calculating look made Harry wonder. Kurama had seemed nice enough on the train, even if Kurama had been studying his school books, but then again Hermione did the same thing. The thing that made Harry nervous was how Kurama didn't seem affected by the fact that he was "the boy who lived." There was no gawking, or nervousness from the boy, and even though Harry was thankful for it, it was a little unnerving that the boy barely showed any emotion. The thing that really interested Harry was the way Kurama talked about death. He was able to brush off his father's death like it meant nothing, and he didn't seem shocked when Harry had explained Cedric's and Sirius's deaths. Of course it was very brotherly of him to hug him like that, which was another thing that Harry couldn't understand. The boy seemed so cautious, and yet he had hugged him, a perfect stranger, like he was family. Kurama really was something else, and Harry couldn't help but feel excited that they might even be in the same house together. Finally he had someone to talk to when he needed advice. Sure Hermione and Ron where great, but they couldn't understand what he was going through, and now with Sirius gone… Harry's thoughts began to drift away as he was once again reminded that the only adult he really trusted was no longer there to help him. 

Common, lets get seated, I believe those are your friends over there," Kurama's voice said putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder and giving it a little squeeze. Harry looked up to where Kurama had indicated and a small smile crossed his face. Hermione and Ron where waving at him frantically, while the other kids from his house gave him a wave in greeting. Harry waved back as he started moving toward them only to stop when he realized that Kurama wasn't following him. Turning around, Harry's emerald green eyes looked at Kurama questionably. 

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked only to see Kurama shake his head.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I'm not yet a part of your house, I have to wait to see where the sorting hat shall put me," Kurama pointed out watching as Harry suddenly became anxious. 

"Well I'm sure you'll be put into Gryffindor, all you have to do is ask the hat to put you in there," Harry said trying to sound convincing. Kurama only smiled and shook his head. 

"We shall see, now go to you friends," Kurama urged before turning back to the entrance of the great hall. 

Harry sighed in frustration. Kurama really was strange and mysterious, but he was sure Kurama would be put into Gryffindor. The only other house he could be put in was Ravenclaw, but that was only because Harry got the feeling that Kurama was very smart. Sighing again in nervousness and frustration, Harry made his way to where Hermione and Ron had saved a spot for him. 

________________________________________________________________________

Kurama watched as the first year students were sorted into different houses. But his mind was far from the ceremony. What Harry had said about the sorting hat putting people into a house because they wanted to go there made things a little more complicated. If he was put into Slytherin, then Harry would feel like he betrayed him, but Kurama was determined not to influence the hat's decision in any way. Mentally Kurama went through all of the pro's and con's of the two houses, and was still trying to determine which house would help aid his mission the most. It was because of this that he totally missed it when the deputy headmistress called his name. 

"Mr. Shuuichi Minamino!" Professor McGonagall yelled for the second time finally catching Kurama's attention. Blushing slightly in embarrassment, Kurama made his way to the front of the room. After bowing apologetically, Kurama allowed the women to put the battered old hat on his head. 

__

"Interesting, very interesting…"   


Kurama sat up stiffly on the stool as the voice of the hat echoed in his head. He could feel as the hat tried to gain access to his memories and he had to force himself to allow the hat to enter his mind. But even though he wasn't fighting it, his mind still had protective walls in place that prevented the hat from seeing his darkest secrets. 

__

"You're not really human are you?" 

The hat's voice sounded sure of the answer to its own question, and Kurama figured it was only sharing its thoughts in an effort to gain his trust for a moment. 

__

/No, I'm a demon and a human,/

Kurama explained by sending his thoughts through telekinesis. Kurama could feel the hat tense in shock, and figured that he really didn't need to use psychic abilities to communicate with it. After all, Harry said that the hat knew exactly what he was thinking, and the only thing he had to do was think what he wanted to say. 

__

"I see, you really are a powerful person Shuuichi, or should I say Youko Kurama?" 

__

/I see that you have been able to access the majority of my memories. Impressive, not very many things are capable of reading my mind,/ 

Kurama grinned as the hat released an amused chuckle. 

__

"Yes, you are very interesting. But this will also make it harder to place you…" 

Kurama tensed underneath the hat as he waited for the hat to continue its assessment. 

__

"You have been known to be extremely powerful and ruthless. A real killer, and always striving to be the best. You were even considered to be evil among other demons. A trait that is best seen in Slytherin…"  
  
The hat paused for a second as it continued to pry deeper into Kurama's mind.

__

"You were also an outcast, and was almost always shunned from those around you, but…you have also made true friends. You have the rare trait of true loyalty, and would sacrifice yourself for a friend just like they would sacrifice themselves for you. A trait that is worthy of a Hufflepuff."

Again the hat paused as it continued to observe Kurama's history. 

__

"You have a knowledge that far surpasses the wise. Your knowledge of life is even deeper then Dumbledore, and yet you are still willing to learn. You would learn so much more in Ravenclaw…"

Kurama held his breath as he felt the probing end. He wasn't sure if the hat had come to a decision yet, and he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to except what the hat had concluded. 

__

"I have a feeling though. I feel that you don't want to be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Your could learn so much in Ravenclaw, and you could make some loyal friends in Hufflepuff, but I agree that those two houses really aren't the ones for you,"  
  
Kurama clenched the edge of the stool. His hands were turning white from the pressure, but he hardly noticed. The hat's decision was drawing nearer. Soon he would know where he belonged.

__

"You have an extreme amount of courage, and I can see a true Gryffindor in you, but you also have that evil past that makes you a Slytherin. Tell me Kurama, which one would you prefer?" 

Kurama gasped in shock, the hat was asking him which house he wanted to go into. Again Kurama's mind wandered back to the mission. He would prefer Gryffindor over Slytherin, and he would be able to keep a better watch on Harry, but Slytherin would be a better choice for him to learn about Voldemort's movements and plans. If he was in Slytherin, he would know about any plans that Voldemort might have to harm Harry before he would if he was in Gryffindor. But Kurama knew that Harry would be hurt if he wasn't put into his house. 

__

"I see that I really have my work cut out for me. I can feel the conflict inside of you. Your rational mind says that Slytherin would be the best place to fulfill your job, while you know that you would be more comfortable in Gryffindor. Just like you are both the human Shuuichi Minamino and the demon Youko Kurama; you are also a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Take my advice Kurama, even though your duty is important, in dark times like these, you will need true friendship. In Gryffindor you will make friends that you can count on, and that is what will save you in the end. Harry Potter isn't the only one in danger, when the enemy finds out about you, you will also find yourself in great peril," 

__

/If what you say is true, then Gryffindor sounds like the best place for me,/

Kurama felt relief flow through him as he announced his decision, and he was finally able to relax. Koenma would probably be disappointed, but at the moment, Kurama could care less. Koenma had a tendency to ignore the minor details, and sometimes it's the minor details that make the most difference. 

__

"A wise choice indeed. I shall love to converse with you a little longer, but this has taken a lot longer then normal, and the children are hungry. Maybe we could continue to talk later, it has been a long time that I have been able to talk to someone that was around for as long as I have been,"

/Agreed,/

Kurama couldn't help but smile at the anxiousness in the hat's voice, he understood that the hat was just looking for someone to talk to, and that was a good thing since the hat could probably give him some very useful information. So after an agreement was made, the hat was ready to make it's announcement. 

In a loud booming voice the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: So how was the sorting? I kind of wanted to put Kurama in Slytherin because it would make the story more challenging to write, but for the purpose of the plot, I really couldn't do it. Tell me what you guys think so far, I'd love to hear suggestions on how to improve the story, and if you have any ideas, feel free to share them. And if there is anybody else who would like to see my picture of wizard Kurama, just tell me in the review, and give me your e-mail address. I will send you the picture as soon as I can. Well I hope you like it so far, and don't forget to review.

__


	3. Suspicion

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: Just to let you guys know, this will not become a trashy romance novel. There will be some hints of Ron/Hermione, and there will be a lot of one sided Kurama romance. (More like, Kurama has his normal girl stalkers, but he doesn't have any feelings for them.) But other then that, the romance part will be very subtle. Also, I need suggestions for who I can use for the DADA teacher. Well, enjoy, and don't forget to review.

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Three: Suspicion

Harry allowed a relieved sigh to escape as the hat made its announcement. He had watched Kurama's movements, trying to figure out what the hat might have been telling him, but as the time dragged on, he had become even more anxious. For a moment there, Harry was afraid that Kurama wasn't going to be put into Gryffindor, and he really wanted Kurama to be around. Kurama was like a brother, and even though they had just met, Harry felt safe around him. 

"Finally, lets eat," Ron yelled when the cheering had died down. Hermione gave him an annoyed look, but remained silent. Her attention was on the new kid. The kid was still wearing plain robes without a house badge on them yet, and it was quite obvious that English was not his first language, but other then those two minor differences, the new kid acted as though he was just another sixth year. The other thing that caught Hermione's attention was how he seemed so at ease in the castle. Even Hermione had been scared to death when she came to Hogwarts, and she knew more about Hogwarts then all of the other first years. Of course the boy was few years older then she was back then, but Hogwarts could intimidate anybody for the first time. 

"Kurama," Harry yelled waving the boy over toward them. Kurama nodded in acknowledgement before he made his way towards them. 

Hermione felt her cheeks redden as Kurama slid into the seat next to her. 

"I'm so glad you made it into Gryffindor, I was worried that you were going to be put into Ravenclaw," Harry said ignoring Dumbledore's speech. 

"Yeah, well Ravenclaw was one of the choices, but I believe the hat had a harder time determining if I was more of a Slytherin then a Gryffindor," Kurama said smiling at the shocked look on Harry's face. 

"Slytherin?" Harry stuttered looking at Kurama closely. Kurama smirked evilly before laughing teasingly. 

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friends yet?" Kurama asked turning his attention to the red haired boy that was sitting next to Harry. 

Ron tried to turn his attention away, but Kurama had already seen him listening to the conversation he was having with Harry. 

"Well, this is Ron Weasley," Harry said turning to look at Ron, "and Ron, this is Shuuichi Minamino."  


"Shuuichi, but I thought you called him Kurama?" Ron blurted out.

"Shuuichi is my name, but I prefer to be called Kurama," Kurama explained extending his hand across the table. Ron looked at it for a second before he gave it a nervous shake.

"The girl next to you is Hermione," Harry said when Ron and Kurama were done with their hand shake. Kurama turned around and smiled at the girl sitting next to him. 

"I'm pleased to meet you," Kurama said extending his hand. Hermione took it, but she couldn't meet his eyes. Blushing furiously, she turned away, and quickly began shoveling the closest food into her plate. Kurama shook his head, but chose not to comment on Hermione's actions, or the sudden appearance of food. Instead, he too started eating. 

When the feast ended, Hermione and Ron stood up and said their farewells. "We need to show the first years to the Gryffindor tower," Hermione said heading toward the front of the great hall, and yelling for all first years to follow her. Ron hesitantly followed, turning around to give the new kid an untrusting stare. 

As soon as Hermione was finished explaining all of the rules to the first years, Ron pulled her into a corner. 

"Hermione, we need to talk," Ron stated causing Hermione to roll her eyes in annoyance. 

"What Ron?" Hermione asked eyeing upstairs hopefully, "I want to get a good nights sleep so I'll be ready for all of my classes tomorrow."

"This wont take long, I just want to know what you think about the new kid," Ron said watching as Hermione's face reddened again. Ron gritted his teeth together, but remained silent.

"Well… He seems really nice, polite, and he's so cute," Hermione said turning redder. 

"Cute! Hermione, what about Krum?" Ron asked getting a nervous laugh from Hermione.

"Well, Kurama is so much more hotter," Hermione admitted before her expression became serious. "Anyways, why does it matter, I'm allowed to check other guys out," Hermione pointed out.

"I don't like this guy, he seems too perfect to be real. Remember how Lockhart was nothing but a phony?" Ron pointed out defensively. 

"Lockhart! What the hell does he have to do with anything?" Hermione demanded.

"It has everything to do with him. If you see a cute guy, you have a tendency to ignore everything else but his looks. I don't like Kurama, he's getting too close to Harry…"Ron tried to explain when Hermione began to laugh at him. "What!" Ron demanded turning bright red. 

"I know what's going on, your jealous," Hermione explained.

"I am not!" Ron yelled causing the other people in the common room to stare at him. 

"Oh yes you are," Hermione pointed out ignoring the other students. "You're afraid that Kurama might become Harry's best friend," Hermione said turning serious. 

"I have no idea what you talking about. I just don't think Harry should trust anybody new. How do we know that Kurama isn't some sort of assassin sent by 'you know who'?" Ron demanded lowering his voice so that only Hermione could here what he was saying, "After all, Kurama did admit that the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin," Ron said smiling triumphantly.

"Yeah, but the hat ended up putting him in Gryffindor, honestly Ron, you're just being paranoid," Hermione said yawning. "If that is all, I'm going to bed," Hermione stated calmly.

"Fine, don't believe me!" Ron said getting angry again. "There is something strange about Kurama, and I'm going to find out what it is with or without your help!" Ron yelled before he stomped off to his room. 

Hermione shook her head in annoyance. Ron always got that way when he didn't get all the attention he wanted. He used to worship Victor Krum, but as soon as Hermione started going out with him, well Ron just started acting so mean towards him. He tried to make Krum look like an enemy of Harry's, and he used to bad mouth him all the time. The same was for Lockhart, even though it was a little bit more understandable, the guy was a fraud after all. But so far Kurama hadn't done anything that should cause suspicion. Sure he was a little different, but that was no reason to hate a guy. Sighing in frustration, Hermione headed up toward her dorm room. 

________________________________________________________________________

Kurama and Harry stood outside of the portrait of the fat lady. Inside they could hear the raised voice of Ron, and from the little bit they heard, it was obvious that he was talking about Kurama. 

Kurama leaned against the wall, listening to the conversation with his sharper hearing. It was obvious that Ron didn't trust him, but from the argument, Kurama was sure that the reason was more out of jealousy then actual fact. It was plainly obvious that the boy was overprotective of his friends, and that he might even have feelings for the girl. In a way Kurama was like a wolf invading another wolf's territory. Ron felt like he was a threat, and all he wanted to do was protect what he felt was his, but that meant that every move Kurama made would be watched closely, one slip up and the mission would fail. 

"Come on, I think they're done arguing," Harry said after the noise had died down. Kurama nodded, trying not to notice just how distressed Harry looked about the whole situation. 

Disappointment reflected in the boy's face. Harry really wanted Ron to except Kurama, but like always, the boy was being too stubborn for his own good. He would have to talk to him about it later. At the moment though, Harry just didn't want to deal with it. He would give Ron some time to cool down first. In the meanwhile, he would try to pretend that he didn't hear the argument. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: So sorry that the story seems to be moving so slow, I'm trying not so miss any details, and I'm trying to set the stage for the other chapters. So how am I doing so far? As for some of the questions that have been asked about this story, I'm going to try to make things more clear. Harry knew Kurama was new because Kurama was wearing school robes with no house on them, like first years. He pretty much assumed that Kurama was new because if he wasn't, he would already be put into a house. (Does that make sense?) Plus, I'm pretty sure that someone like Kurama would stick out no matter what house he was in, which means Harry would have at least recognized him from one of his classes, especially since Kurama would be in the same year as him. Remember that all of the houses have certain classes together. As for the question regarding why Kurama was able to speak English all of a sudden, well, Kurama was going to a very advanced school, and from what I know, many of the schools teach English. (At least in Taiwan the students are taught how to speak some English.) Since Kurama is so old, I find it a little hard that he hasn't tried to learn several different languages, it would give him an advantage when he's fighting an opponent from another country. But, Kurama does have an accent, it's just not so bad that people would comment on it. Well, I believe that that answers all of the questions at the moment, if you have anymore, just put it in the review. I'll answer all of the questions as long as it doesn't ruin the story. Look for an update soon, I'm on a roll. ^_^


	4. Spirits

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: I know this chapter is so short, but I have to work over the weekend, and I wanted to get the next part out. I normally don't get a chance to type on the days that I work, so there will probably not be another update until Monday or Tuesday. Also this chapter is based more on trying to make the spirit world a more believable thing in this story, and also to make the whole mission more complicated for Kurama. Well enjoy, and don't forget to review. 

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Four: Spirits

The sounds of hundreds of students filled the early morning as they all chatted in the Great Hall. Many of them were talking about the classes they were going to, while others discussed miscellaneous topics. Kurama listened to the chatter around him with little interest. Ron and Harry were trying to talk, but it was obvious that there was some tension between them. Ron kept on throwing Kurama angered glares, and every time Harry saw it, the two of them would get into another argument. Hermione was carefully avoiding the whole thing by studying her schedule, and trying to avoid eye contact with Ron and Harry. 

"So what classes do you have?" Hermione asked suddenly turning to Kurama. Kurama could see Ron's attention switch to him almost immediately, but he chose to ignore it. 

"I'm not sure yet. Since I wasn't here to take my O.W.L.s I'm not sure which classes I will be qualified to take," Kurama explained, "Professor McGonagall will be testing me after breakfast to see where I stand," Kurama continued to explain. 

"Well don't worry, Professor McGonagall is a good teacher," Hermione reassured. 

"You think any teacher is good," Ron exclaimed getting a cold stare from Hermione as a response. 

"Well what sort of magic training did you have before?" Hermione asked turning her attention back to Kurama. 

"I had a private tutor, she was very good, and I learned quite a bit from her. She …" Kurama said stopping when a silvery white head appeared in the middle of the table. A startled gasp escaped him as a spirit rouse through the table and gave the students around him a cheery smile. 

"Hello Sir Nicholas," Harry greeted getting a polite bow from the ghost before his dead eyes focused on Kurama. 

"Why hello there, I am Sir Nicholas," the ghost greeted smiling. 

"Shuuichi Minamino," Kurama greeted giving the ghost a slight bow in respect. 

Seeing dead humans was nothing new to Kurama, but he had never seen one on the living plane. Normally one of the Ferry Girls would escort any spirit to spirit world, and Kurama couldn't help but wonder how this human had managed to stay out of the Rie Kai. 

"Well Shuuichi, it has been a pleasure, but the other ghosts and I were wondering what a person like you would be doing in our wonderful school," Sir Nicholas asked eyeing the boy suspiciously. 

"He's a transfer student. He came her to learn about Western magic," Harry explained.

"I see," Sir Nicholas said before leaning in close to Kurama's face. Kurama could feel the cold chill that spirits often had when they were too close to the living. He felt the cold chill of death brush against his face, and he shuddered remembering how it had felt to die. A lot of credit had to go to Botan, it certainly took an extreme amount of guts to escort the dead. "You feel familiar. Like a very old spirit that was here once almost two hundred years ago," Sir Nicholas whispered so silently that Kurama was just barely able to catch the words that the ghost had said. 

His eyes shot open in fear when he realized that the ghost had probably sensed his Youko side. All spirits learned about spirit world, and even though he had never seen it, on some rare occasions the spirits are allowed to return to the living plane in the form of a ghost. The only rule they had to follow was that they had to keep the existence of spirit world from the living. If too many people knew about the existence of the Makai and Rie Kai, then the whole balance would be thrown off. 

"Two hundred years ago?" Kurama whispered back turning to look at the ghost for a confirmation. Sir Nicholas nodded before he waved cheerfully at the students and took of toward the other end of the room. 

"What was that about?" Ron asked, a triumphant look was on his face as he looked at Hermione. Hermione only rolled her eyes before she turned back to Kurama. 

Kurama frowned as he thought back to his day as the great demon thief. It was true that he had once been at Hogwarts. The old castle had been a good hide out from the demon hunters that were after him at the time, and with the hundreds of secret passageways and all of the wards put in place, he was able to evade the hunters. But that was so long ago that he had almost forgotten about it. But it was obvious that the ghosts still remembered his short stay. 

"Hey Kurama, what did he say?" Harry asked pulling Kurama out of his dazed state. 

"Nothing important," Kurama said giving Harry a reassuring smile, but the truth was he was scared. If the ghosts could sense his demon form, then he wondered who or what else might also know what he is. Not even a week in the school, and his cover was so close to being blown. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: Was that confusing? I just wanted to throw this idea out there, and I hope it built the tension. The next part should be out by Tuesday, maybe earlier if I have the time. And if anybody wants to see my wizard Kurama picture, just tell me in the review, and don't forget to leave an e-mail address. ^_^


	5. Classes

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: Sorry about the lateness, but the next part should be up soon. I promise. Also, someone asked me what the whole tension between Ron and Kurama is about. Well, I was playing on the way Ron acted toward Victor Krum. He's just jealous, and overprotective. I think it's a little sweet, but it is mostly to make the whole situation more complicated for Kurama. I know, I'm evil. Anyways, please R&R, and feel free to ask questions, it lets me know that you guys are paying attention. 

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Five: Classes

Professor McGonagall watched impressed as Kurama quietly did everything she asked him to do. The boy's control over the various spells and his self discipline put him at the same level as Granger, which was a huge accomplishment for anybody. "Well Mr. Minamino, I believe that you're qualified for what ever class you're interested in, but since the sixth and seventh years of Hogwarts are spent helping kids prepare for the career they're interested in, I believe we should discuss what career is for you," Professor McGonagall said giving Kurama one of her rare smiles. 

"Of course," Kurama said sitting down and excepting the pamphlets that were handed to him. After studying them for a second he looked up and smiled. "There are so many options, what would you suggest," Kurama asked. McGonagall gave him a thoughtful look before she took the pamphlets back. 

"Well if you enjoy dueling, maybe you should think about a career as an Auror," McGonagall suggested. Kurama sat back thoughtfully before he nodded his consent. Training to be an Auror may provide him with useful skills, and it would probably be more entertaining then some of the other jobs. 

"To become an Auror you will need to take Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions…" McGonagall started naming off all the required classes while she began to prepare a schedule. When finished, she handed the weeks schedule to Kurama, and gave him a second to study it. "Your first class will be potions. It is currently in progress, but if you leave now, you will be able to attend the second half. I'll write you a note so Professor Snape wont assign you detention," McGonagall said scribbling a quick note.

"Thank you for your time Professor," Kurama said excepting the note and taking his leave.

"Hold on Shuuichi, there is one more thing I would like to discuss real quick," McGonagall said causing Kurama to halt and turn around. There was a small hint of nervousness on his face, but McGonagall brushed it off with a comforting smile. 

"Mr. Minamino, do you have any interest in Quidditch?" McGonagall asked receiving a confused look as an answer.

"I'm sorry Professor, I've never played it before," Kurama said looking embarrassed while he tried to remember everything that he had ever read about the wizard game. 

"Well you look like you may be a decent player, and since the Gryffindor team is missing several of its players, I was hoping that you might be interested in trying out for it," Professor McGonagall said looking at him hopefully. Ever since the Weasley twins had left the team, there had been a desperate need for new players, and the replacement players from last year weren't anything like the originals. They, well they just sucked, and even though McGonagall tried to act like winning didn't mean anything to her, she had grown quit fond of the trophy that was sitting proudly on her desk. 

"I see no harm in trying out," Kurama said watching McGonagall's face light up. Kurama couldn't deny that the game sounded a little entertaining, and it would be a great opportunity to keep a better eye on Harry - who was given back the position of Seeker after Umbridge had left. And deep inside, Kurama could tell that he was excited at the chance to participate in the game; it had caught his fascination, but because it had little to do with the mission, he didn't spend a whole lot of time studying it. 

"Great, the tryouts will be posted as soon as a date is picked," McGonagall explained before she gave Kurama a dismissive wave. 

************************************************************************

Harry stared at the boiling potion in front of him with distaste. It hissed and splashed at him, but Harry really didn't care. It was obvious that he had messed it up big time, and knowing Snape, the Potions Professor was going to wait till the end of class before he destroyed the whole thing. Harry was about ready to throw the contents away when the door to the dungeon swung open. Harry heard Professor Snape give an angry growl as Kurama slid into the room. From across the room, Harry could see Ron eyeing Kurama suspiciously, but he chose to ignore him. He was glad that Kurama was now in his potions class, it meant that he could talk to someone. Ron and him had gotten into a fight on their way to potions, so when it came time to partner up, Harry found himself alone. 

Harry watched as Kurama handed Professor Snape a letter. Snape scanned the paper for a second before he told Kurama to find someone to work with. Kurama nodded before he made a quick scan of the room. Harry saw a relieved smile cross Kurama's face as their eyes met. Moving gracefully, Kurama made his way down the aisle. He slid in gracefully in the seat next to Harry, before he studied the instructions on the board. 

"It looks to me like you forgot to cook the fairy wings before adding them," Kurama said.

"Yeah, and now the potion is ruined. I'm afraid that your first grade is going to be an 'F'. Snape never lets me get away with a blunder. I either get the potion right, or he doesn't count it at all," Harry explained with such distaste and annoyance that Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Well don't worry, there is still a way to fix this potion," Kurama said thoughtfully. 

"I doubt it, Professor Snape has already taken a look at it, and he's pretty much told me 'too bad, but keep working, I love to torture you,'" Harry said mocking Professor Snape. Kurama chuckled again before he ran a hand through his shortened hair. 

"This should do the trick," Kurama said producing a small purplish seed that was barely bigger then a grain of sand.

"What's that?" Harry asked also wondering about where Kurama was hiding the seed. It was just too weird for a guy to be caring seeds around, well anyone for that matter. 

"This is a seed from a burning fairy flower. The flower is a beautiful golden red color, and it blooms from flames. You see, when a fairies home is in danger of being burned, they plant these flowers around them, and the flowers create a barrier against the flames. The bigger the fire, the larger the flower gets," Kurama explained watching the amazement on Harry's face. Harry was looking at him with new respect, and Kurama was glad to see that Harry wasn't the only one who seemed interested in his lesson. Several of the students around them were listening to his lecture while they watched their potions cook. 

"So how is that seed going to save the potion?" Harry asked. 

"Simple, the burning fairy flower will be a substitute for the absent fairy wings. Normally this seed would be too strong for this potion, but because it will be added after the originated time, it wont be as effective. It will be as effective as if you had done the potion correctly from the beginning," Kurama said before he added the small seed into the potion. 

The two boys watched as the splashing settled down, and the potion went from a brownish color to a soft green. Harry's mouth opened in shock. It had worked. Some how Kurama had managed to correct his mistake. 

"I don't get it, I thought that when you didn't follow the instructions perfectly, then the whole thing would be ruined," Harry said.

"For most advanced potions, that is the case, but that is only because most wizards don't know of any other ways to rectify their mistakes. I sort of specialize in plants, and I know of many plants that are still pretty unknown to the world. This plant, for example, is so rare that I doubt very much that your potions Professor, or even your Herbology Professor has ever heard of it," Kurama explained. 

"So how did you learn about it? I mean, if Professor Sprout hasn't even heard about it, it must be very rare," Harry asked. Kurama gave Harry a thoughtful grin and checked around the room before he leaned in.

"Like I told you before, I had a private instructor that taught me magic. She loved plants, so we used to go out into the enchanted forests around Japan, looking for rare and magical plants. I used to collect their seeds, and then do further studies on them when I had free time," Kurama said smiling satisfied with the believability of his lie. It was true that he had taken some lessons from Genkai, but she was hardly his sensei. As for the various plants, most of them were from the Rie Kai or Makai, and therefore they were unknown to the humans; but as long as he could make it seem like they were foreign plants from Japan, he would be able to continue using the seeds with very little suspicion.

By the time the class ended, only two groups had managed to reach the desirable effects for their potion. The first group was Malfoy and another Slytherin, and the other was to Snape's amazement and anger, was Harry and Kurama. 

The potion master had seen the ruined potion, and was thinking of ways that he could punish the boy for the blunder, but somehow the boy had managed to fix it. There was no way Potter had the knowledge or the ability to accomplish such a thing. The only explanation on how the potion was fixed was that the new kid had somehow snuck in an already completed potion. Snape glared at the boy with dislike. The new kid was already registered as an enemy in the potion master's mind, and there was no way he was going to let the thing slid. He wanted to make Harry suffer for the way his father treated him in school, and he wanted the boy to know that he was far from forgiving the boy for his actions last year. The boy had violated his personal memories, and Snape will never be able to forgive him for that. The only thing that was preventing the Professor from hexing the boy at the moment was the fact that Dumbledore would never forgive him, not to mention that the boy was probably the only one who could defeat the dark lord. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said sneering in sadistic pleasure as the Gryffindor students began to object. 

"What did we do this time?" Ron demanded glaring back at the potions master with just as much hatred as the man was throwing him. 

"Another ten points for disrespect toward a professor. As for your inquire, the first ten points are because Mr. Minamino cheated on his potion," Professor Snape stated calmly. 

"Cheated? But he didn't cheat Professor, he used some sort of seed to fix the potion," one of the Ravenclaw students tried to explain. 

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for talking back to a professor," Snape said watching in amusement as Potter stood up. Snape's eyes snapped toward the boy, and he waited patiently for the boy to do something that would land him in detention and allow him to take more points from his house. 

"No Harry," Kurama said grabbing a hold of Harry's robes, and shaking his head. Sighing in defeat, Harry sat back down rather grudgingly. After he was sure that Harry wasn't going to do anything to evoke the professor, Kurama turned his bright green eyes toward Snape. "I'm sorry Professor, I'm not exactly sure what I did to anger you, but I will except my punishment," Kurama said bowing his head apologetically. 

Snape's mouth flew open in shock, yes this boy was defiantly going to be a danger to him. This boy was hard to provoke. Snape had never seen a student that would willingly take an unjust punishment like this boy. And he had apologized to him, Professor Snape, the most hated professor at school now that Umbridge was gone. 

"Turn your potions in, class is dismissed," Snape ordered turning around and retreating into his office. 

The class stared open mouthed at the closed door of Snape's office. Each one of them was thinking about the professor's odd behavior, and were a little reluctant to do anything. It wasn't until Kurama stood up and made his way to the front of the class with his finished potion, that the class broke into confused chatter. 

Kurama ignored them. It was already too late to undo what he had done. He had just created more interest in himself. There was no way he could remain in the background any more. His cover was close to being blown, all he could hope was that he could remain discrete enough to pull off the mission in the Ministry of Magic. But so far it just seemed so hopeless. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: Well, the classes have begun, and the school is becoming even more suspicious of Kurama. Stay tuned for the next chapter where Kurama shows his talents with plants in Herbology, and the first threat from the dark lord is made. I'll update after I get over ten reviews. Till then, don't forget that I need suggestions for the new DADA instructor, and Lupin is not a candidate. So sorry, but he just wont fit the part. Well, don't forget to review. 


	6. The Death Tree

****

Spirit Magic 

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Six: The Death Tree.

"Kurama, wait up," Harry yelled running after the taller boy. It was one of the most amazing things Harry had ever seen, Kurama had actually made Snape speechless. Who would have thought that being polite to the greasy git would have such desirable effects. 

Kurama smiled at the smaller boy as he slowed his pace enough for him to catch up. Harry was panting slightly, but the grin on his face was enough to lighten Kurama's mood a little. 

"That was amazing, I can't believe you were able to be so cool about the whole situation," Harry mumbled. 

"Well, it wasn't too hard to figure out what Professor Snape was trying to do," Kurama said brushing away the compliment. It was painfully obvious that the teacher was taking away points just to get the kids riled up. 

"Yeah, but it was still pretty amazing. So what class do you have next?" Harry asked trying to change the subject. Kurama pulled out his schedule and handed it to Harry. "Wow, we have identical schedules. I guess you want to be an Auror too?" Harry said reading over the schedule again. "Ron wants to be one too, but right now he's being way to stubborn, and Hermione wants to get into some sort of ancient magic research career thing. You should hear her talking about some of the theories these wizards have. She says they believe that magic is just some form of energy or something like that," Harry said watching what looked like nervousness cross Kurama's face. 

"There are wizards who research the ancient origins of magic?" Kurama asked. The demon couldn't help but feel worried with this new information. The theories that these wizards had was way too similar to the truth for Kurama's comfort. 

"Yeah, but I personally think it sounds boring," Harry said leading Kurama outside of the castle. "But anyways, part of being an Auror means that we have to study real hard in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. I can understand the other stuff, but how can knowing about a bunch of plants be helpful in a duel?" Harry muttered. Kurama chuckled knowing quit well just how deadly and useful plants can be, but he chose to remain silent. He needed to understand the full extend of wizard plants before he exposed anymore of his talents. In a way, Kurama was glad that Herbology was part of the schedule. 

________________________________________________________________________

Kurama looked at the plants in the green house with fascination. There were many plants that were very rare and powerful, but with the care they were receiving from the humans, the plants were far from their potential. 

"Hey Kurama, why are the plants leaning toward us?" Harry asked feeling a little unnerved as one long branch made its way to where the two boys were sitting. 

Kurama looked around startled only to smile a second later. Almost every plant in the green house was stretching their branched his way, trying to gather some of his spirit energy. Closing his eyes, Kurama allowed some of his energy to seep into the plants around him. Opening his eyes, he was glad to notice that the plants had returned to their original places. Harry looked around half frightened, but it was obvious by the look on his face that the boy guessed that Kurama was behind the plants' weird behavior. 

"Good day class," Professor Sprout greeted as she made her way into the green house. Her plump face smiled at the students of her advanced Herbology class, and almost immediately Kurama felt a little more at ease. Professor Snape had put the fox demon on his guard the moment he had entered the class, but the old women, who was currently scribbling something on the black board, made Kurama feel easy. Plus the environment of being around plants helped make the demon fell secure. 

"Today we will be learning how to care for adult Mandrakes. For those of you who can remember your second year lesson, you will know that a Mandrake's scream is fatal to anybody who hears it. Because of this, you will all be given sound proof earmuffs. Now if I need you to put the Mandrakes away, I will shoot green sparks with my wand, and if there is an emergency, I will shoot red sparks. Anyways… the scream of a Mandrake can be fatal for up to a five mile radius, so I have asked the new defense against the dark arts instructor to put up wards around this green house. No sound will be carried outside of here unless the door is opened. Because of the importance of keeping the sound from reaching the other students, I must stress that there will be no breaks. Once we start, there is no stopping until the job is done," Professor Sprout explained before she gestured the students to grab an earmuff and put it on. Once she was sure that all of the students were ready, the pots with the Mandrakes in them were distributed to the children. 

Kurama laughed when he saw what the Mandrakes really were. The plant was also known as the Banshee plant in the Demon world, but these ones where just so small. In the Makai, the Banshee plant or Mandrakes have been known to grow as tall as trees, and they only released their lethal scream when their lives were threatened. These ones had a weak and uncontrolled scream. The Makai Mandrakes could kill anything within a twenty mile radius, but their screams were so controlled that it could be harmless if the Mandrake wished not to kill. Kurama remembered how he had used these powerful plants as a weapon in his demon years. They were so useful, and they were very loyal to him. All he had to do was feed the plants some spirit energy, and they were willing to do whatever he commanded. 

Kurama was in the middle of finishing up the instructions Professor Sprout had given him when he sensed the energy of two people rushing to the green house. One was rather weak, but the other radiated with a power that could only belong to the headmaster. Kurama snapped his head toward the entrance where the door was beginning to open. If the door opened the headmaster and the other professor would be killed, and if the sound was allowed to carry, then their would be casualties in the castle as well. Thinking quickly, Kurama used his spirit energy to gain control of all of the Mandrakes in the room. Concentrating hard, Kurama was able to will the Mandrakes to be silent just in time. 

The door to the green house swung open causing Professor Sprout to lose control of her present task. Her head spun around to the door and her face paled in horror as she saw the Headmaster and deputy Headmaster in the door frame. There was an agonizing second where the people in the room stared at the new comers, waiting for them to fall over dead. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had a look of shock on their faces when they recognized the plants that were all currently staring at the new kid. 

Professor Sprout looked around confused when it was obvious that the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall were going to be alright. It was then that she noticed the odd behavior of the Mandrakes. Each one of them had their mouths shut, and were looking in the same direction with obedient stares. Never in all her years of dealing with plants had Professor Sprout seen such behavior. It was unnatural, but at the moment she didn't have much time to dwell on it. The Headmaster was heading her way holding an envelope in his hands as though the paper might explode. Cautiously Professor Sprout let off a red spark, and the class immediately began putting away the Mandrakes. When they were finished, they removed their earmuffs, and listened intently to what Professor Dumbledore was saying. 

"This was delivered to my office," Professor Dumbledore said handing the letter to Professor Sprout. Professor Sprout read over the letter, her face paling even more by the second. 

"What does this mean Albus?" Professor Sprout asked handing the letter back. Professor Dumbledore accepted the letter before he looked at the questioning gaze of the students around him. Smiling his usual smile, Dumbledore silently gestured for Professor Sprout to follow him to a corner of the green house where he began to whisper to her. Discouraged, most of the kids began packing up their stuff. 

Kurama stared in the opposite direction, as though he really didn't care about what was being said, but the truth was he was listening to whole conversation with his acute hearing.

"The reason why I have come to speak with you is because this was delivered with the letter," Dumbledore explained pulling out a small black and red colored seed. 

"Professor Snape was unable to identify what sort of seed it is, we are kind of hoping that you would know," Professor McGonagall explained watching Professor Sprout as the women carefully studied the seed. 

"Interesting, I don't think I've ever seen a seed quit like this before," Professor Sprout mumbled. "The only way to know for sure is to plant the thing, and see what plant will grow," Professor Sprout explained grabbing one of the plots nearby, and setting the seed within the rich soil. After she was done with the task, she put the pot on one of the shelves, and continued to discuss the threat with the Headmaster. 

Kurama tried to keep his curiosity from controlling him, but in the end, he couldn't help but look over to the pot that the strange seed was planted in. For a moment Kurama debated on sending some spirit energy over to the seed so he could see what it bloomed into, but before he could even dismiss the idea, he noticed that a reddish plant was already making its way out of the soil. A startled cry escaped Kurama's lips as the plant began to grow at a rapid pace. 

The plant was bloody red, but the thing that caught Kurama's attention was the little heads at the end of each branch. 

__

"Each branch of this tree has a mouth, and each mouth of the branch has saliva that will melt your bones in under a minute, and the pain will make every second seem like it's an eternity to you," 

Kurama remembered how his demon form had threatened other demons with that plant. The Death Tree was one of the most deadly plants in the Makai, and when it finds a place to grow, it could reach full size in a day. 

By now the rest of the students and Professors had discovered the plant, and all of them were staring at it in fascination. "I've never seen this plant before," Professor Sprout stated leaning in to get a better understanding of the tree. 

"No, don't touch it!" Kurama demanded standing up in horror when he realized what the Professor almost did. If she came into contact with any part of the tree, the saliva would eat away at her flesh, and the heads would ripe at the rest of her body greedily until their was nothing left of the women. He had to get rid of the plant, and he had to do it soon. If the plant was allowed to grow any longer, he wont have the strength to control it without going into his demon form. And that was a chance he just couldn't take. There would be plenty of questions later on, but Kurama didn't have the time to figure out some extravagant plan that would keep him discrete. He had to stop this plant. But even as Kurama approached it, and used his spirit energy to gain control of the plant, he couldn't help but wonder how Voldemort had come across the Demon Tree. 

TBC. 

****


	7. Explanations

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: Sorry this so long to get out. I just couldn't get into the mood. I hope that the next chapter will be out by Wednesday, but I'm not making any promises. Well, I know you're all anxious to read the next part, so I wont hold you. Just remember to review. 

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Seven: Explanations

Harry and the rest of the students watched as the new kid slowly made his way toward the plant. The boy's eyes were shut in deep concentration, and beads of sweat were making their way down the boys face, but Kurama continued to move toward the demonic plant. The plant was now four feet long, and monstrous mouths were snapping and drooling at anything that moved. The saliva dripped onto the greenhouse floor, where it sizzled and hissed until a black crater was formed. The teachers had already backed far away from the plant's reach, and were watching Kurama curiously. McGonagall made a move to stop the boy from getting any closer, but Dumbledore restrained her with one stern look. 

Kurama could feel the tree reaching out towards him, and he felt the splatter of some of the saliva, but he was able to ignore the burns long enough to release his spirit energy into the tree. The tree shook violently before it slowly began to back away enough for Kurama to reach the pot. Upon reaching it, he dug his hands into the soil and pulled out the root. Again, Kurama released his spirit energy into the plant, only this time he was concentrating on forcing the tree back into the seed. Slowly, the plant began to retract. But for Kurama, the whole process was taking way too long. His head was beginning to pound, and he was barely able to keep himself from slumping over unconscious. If he lost control now, then the plant will devour him. But it wasn't working, he didn't have the strength like his demon form. "Youko, help me," Kurama pleaded mentally feeling the presence of his demon form taking over. He didn't care if people saw his demon form, if he didn't transform, then the Death Tree was going to devour him and everyone in this room. 

The people in the room felt an increase of power before black lightning streaks began to lash out around the room. The windows of the green house shattered, and the sky darkened, plunging everyone into darkness. A silver fox form raced across the room emitting an eerie cry before it plunged head first into Kurama. Almost immediately, Kurama felt more spirit energy seeping into his almost drained body, and with one finally urge, he was able to admit the last of the borrowed energy into the Death Tree. Almost instantly the plant disappeared. The only evidence that the plant had even been there was from the small seed that Kurama was holding in his hand. 

Dumbledore watched the boy as Kurama carefully placed the seed into his hair. Turning around defensively, the boy stared at the students with yellowish green eyes, but other then that, he seemed to be unharmed after the impact with the patronus looking fox thing. 

"It is safe," the boy's calm smooth voice slurred before the child slumped to the ground. 

Almost immediately, Dumbledore took control. "Minerva, please escort these children to another classroom, and keep them there until I've had a chance to talk with them," Professor Dumbledore ordered watching as Professor McGonagall fell into action. "I need you to inform Poppy that there is a student that will be needing her care," Professor Dumbledore ordered looking at Professor Sprout. The women nodded before she hustled out of the room. 

"Class, follow me please," Professor McGonagall yelled leading the students out of the wreaked green house, and across the castle grounds. Harry made his way to follow her before he stopped and looked over to where Professor Dumbledore was kneeling over the new kid. Turning around, Harry made his way toward the headmaster, and took a hesitant look down at Kurama. 

Kurama's face was sweaty and pale, and he was shivering slightly. His robes were burned away from were the acid had splattered him, and blood was slowly seeping out of his wounds. 

Dumbledore was leaning over the boy with his wand stretched out in front of him. There was a soft murmuring of his voice as a soft glow surrounded Kurama's body. "Headmaster?" Madam Pomfrey's voice asked hesitantly as the women made her way into the damaged green house. 

"Ah Poppy, I'm glad you could make it," Dumbledore said opening his eyes and smiling warmly at the school med-witch. 

"What happened?" Pomfrey demanded kneeling down next to Kurama's body, before she started her examination. 

"I believe that Mr. Minamino is suffering from a huge amount of magic loss. He also has some burned wounds, but I believe you can heal those rather quickly," Professor Dumbledore said turning and looking at Harry for the first time. 

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry asked looking at Dumbledore hopefully. 

"Of course dear, now Albus, could you help me get him up to the Hospital Wing?" Madam Pomfrey asked stepping back so Dumbledore could summon a stretcher. When the task was done, he turned and faced Harry. 

"Come Harry, I refuse to keep any information from you this year," Dumbledore said with a hint of regret and deep sorrow before he turned started to direct the floating stretcher out of the green house. 

Harry felt the tears well up for a second before he shook away his feeling. It was true that if Dumbledore had told him everything, then maybe, just maybe Sirius would still be alive. At least Harry felt somewhat reassured that this year Dumbledore wont make the same mistake again. 

"Are you coming Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked turning away from her patient for a second. 

Harry stared at the ground. Part of him wanted answers, another part was afraid of what he might find out. He had just met Kurama, and really wanted to be his friend, but what if Ron was right. What if Kurama was only using him, what if Kurama was an enemy. But he had just saved them from some evil death plant. Didn't that mean anything? 

"Harry?" Dumbledore's soft voice asked stopping. 

"I'm ready, lets go," Harry said. He would listen to what Kurama had to say before he would make any conclusions. 

________________________________________________________________________

The first thing Kurama noticed when he gained consciousness, was how exhausted he felt. It had been a long time since he had over exerted himself. In fact, the last time he remembered doing it this bad was when he had first become Shuuichi. There had been a few other times when he had come close to exhausting all of his spirit energy, like in his battle against Touya, but this time he felt completely drained. Even the small task of opening his eyes was an agonizingly slow task. 

"Kurama?" Harry asked watching as dazed green eyes opened and wandered toward him. "Hey there, how are you feeling?" Harry inquired smiling softly. 

"Tired," Kurama slurred. 

"That would be expected Mr. Minamino. I have no idea what sort of magic it was that you used against that plant, but it's obvious that it has drained you of a considerable amount of energy. You probably wont be able to spells for a couple of days, but I believe you will be physically fit in a few more hours," Dumbledore smiled sweetly before his expression hardened. "Unfortunately Mr. Minamino, I have some questions that need to be answered before I even consider letting you remain here in Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained receiving an understanding nod. 

"Naturally," Kurama said closing his eyes and remembering what Koenma had told him to say if he ever found himself in a tight spot. "Alright, I assume that you already know that I'm from Japan, but what you don't know is that I've been studying the ancient art of magic," Kurama began to explain.

"Who's your instructor?" Dumbledore asked looking thoughtful.

"Master Genkai," Kurama said watching the headmaster carefully to see what sort of reaction he would receive. Koenma had explained that the headmaster had been partners with Genkai for awhile. 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in recognition before a smile graced his lips. "Genkai, yes, I remember her. She was quit beautiful from what I remember. She went to Hogwarts as a student of mine, before she left and began studying on her own in her native country. For awhile she remained in constant contact, but about fifty years ago, it was like she just disappeared," Dumbledore explained. His eyes were glazed over, and he seemed completely lost to the world around him. 

"Yeah, well, she's been hearing rumors about the recent events going on here, so she sent me. I'm supposed to try to help protect this school at all costs," Kurama explained feeling a little better since the headmaster seemed to be accepting his lie.

"That is an understandable story Mr. Minamino, but there are a few things that still need explaining," Dumbledore said pulling out of his haze. Kurama looked at him, putting on a carefree façade, but in reality, he was nervous. There was no explanation that he could provide about how he has control over plants. "I don't know if you remember, but just before the plant receded back into it's former form, there was a silver fox spirit that collided with your body. Do you have any idea what it was?" Professor Dumbledore demanded watching Kurama carefully as the boy leaned back against his pillow thoughtfully. 

The fox form that the headmaster was talking about had to be Kurama's demon form, but that information couldn't be shared. And the only wizarding spell that was similar to it was the patronus, but that wouldn't work since a patronus was soundless. Kurama knew well that whenever his Youko form appeared, it was accompanied by an eerie cry that sent chills down his enemies. The demon form must have appeared to lend some energy, but at the same time, keep Kurama from transforming. It was the only thing that made any sense, but there was no way he could explain this to the headmaster without exposing his secret. The best chance Kurama had, was to play stupid. 

"I'm sorry, I don't recall that event, nor do I have any idea what it was that you witnessed," Kurama apologized. 

Dumbledore frowned at the news, and his expression hardened. Harry looked at Dumbledore's face, and almost immediately, he began shifting nervously. Kurama watched both of them awaiting patiently for what Dumbledore would say. If the headmaster felt like he was a threat to the school or any of the students, then Kurama would be expelled. Everything depended on if Dumbledore would accept his lies for the truth. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: ***IMPORTANT*** If you have not received a picture of Kurama yet, please let me know. I have been sending them out as soon as I get the request, but I'm not sure if everybody has gotten them yet, or if I have accidentally over looked somebody. So if you want one, please e-mail me at FireBird9900@aol.com, with your own e-mail address as the sender address. This way I only have to push the reply button. Thanks. Also, I have another wizard Kurama picture drawn, and I will be sending it to my 188th reviewer, and my 200th reviewer. I will also be sending the new Kurama picture to my longest reviewer for each chapter starting for this chapter, and all of the following chapters. Good luck, and don't forget to give me your e-mail address if you're interested in this contest and want the picture. 


	8. A New History of Magic Professor

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: Alright, I've been getting a few comments about Harry being ooc. All I can say to his more "emotional" attitude is, remember that Sirius Black was murdered a few months ago. Harry lost the only father figure in his life, and he's feeling a little betrayed by everybody. That is part of the reason why he is so drawn to Kurama. Kurama is like an older brother figure to him, (even if Kurama is a bit younger in his human form) and he really needs somebody to talk to that he feels will understand. Hermione and Ron may be nice, but the two really haven't witnessed death. Remember that in the book, Ron and Hermione were unable to see the thestrals, which means they haven't witnessed death yet. As for Harry's moods. Well when someone dies, people tend to go through several stages. The first stage is normally denial, which Harry has already gone through. The next stage for Harry was anger, in this stage Harry performed an unforgivable curse against Sirius's murderer, and he started wreaking things in Dumbledore's office. Well for my story, I have Harry going through the depressed stage where he is overly emotional and is desperately looking for some way to alleviate his pain. This comes in the form of Kurama, who oddly enough, also holds the key to ending all of Harry's pain by helping Koenma revive Sirius's body. Hopefully this will explain Harry's weird behavior, and if there are anymore question feel free to ask them.

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Eight: A New History of Magic Professor. 

Professor Dumbledore stared at Kurama with his normal calculating stare that made people feel like he was seeing right through them. But Kurama seemed unfazed by it, and Dumbledore was having a hard time determining the boy's intentions. The spell he performed on the boy's unconscious form was to determine if any dark magic had been performed, the result was rather disturbing. There was no trace of dark or light magic. It was only an overwhelming amount of raw power. A power that was about as great as Merlin's was rumored to be. But how could so much power exist in a boy? 

"Please Professor, don't expel Kurama," Harry begged getting anxious with the headmaster's silence. 

"In these dark times, I wouldn't take a chance…" Dumbledore said watching Harry's defeated look, "But…" Dumbledore said holding his hand up and smiling. Almost immediately Harry's head rouse hopefully, while Kurama continued to look forward with an unreadable expression. Dumbledore felt uneasy with the boy's self control, but chose to ignore it. There would be plenty of time for him to assess the matter further. He only had to be patient. "But, if Mr. Minamino really is an acquaintance of Genkai, then there shouldn't be any problem with allowing him to stay. Also, the new history of magic professor alone would have been enough proof that Mr. Minamino is harmless. She seems to think real fondly of him, but it is completely understandable," Professor Dumbledore explained. 

"New history of magic professor? What happened to Binns, I thought nothing could keep him from teaching," Harry blurted out getting an amused chuckle from the old wizard. 

"Normally that would be the case, but for some reason all of the ghosts in the school are scared to death," Dumbledore said chuckling at his small pun. "You see Harry, all of the ghosts say that the great thief Youko has returned, and all of them refuse to be anywhere near to the place where this demon could find them. Even our astound Professor Binns is afraid, and for the first time in his life, and death, he refuses to teach. But don't worry, if there was such a thing as a demon in this castle, I would be the first one to know," Dumbledore reassured. 

"So who's replacing Professor Binns?" Harry asked enthusiastically. There was nobody that enjoyed history of magic, just because Professor Binns was dead boring, and all he did was drone on and on about the battles that have taken place in the magical world. Harry had to admit that he was relieved that their will be someone new instructing his advanced history of magic lessons. A class he had to take because it was another requirement of becoming an auror, and was necessary so that the same mistakes wouldn't be repeated. 

"You'll just have to wait and see. Patience is a virtue, or so they say," Dumbledore said concentrating on Kurama when he noticed the other boy's silence. "I believe you should get some rest Mr. Minamino. But before I allow Harry to escort you back to Gryffindor Tower, I have one request," Dumbledore said, the amusement he had showed earlier seemed to melt away as he waited for Kurama's consent. 

"What is you request Headmaster?" Kurama asked trying to sound polite, but he couldn't hide that he was nervous. 

"I want you to give me the seed of that plant, and any other seed you have. I will have Professor Sprout investigate them before I decide whether or not they are safe to be returned to you," Professor Dumbledore ordered. 

Kurama couldn't help but feel angry at the request. His seeds were his weapons, his source of protection, and being ordered to give them up without any guarantee that he would get them all back, was something that Kurama wasn't comfortable with. But if he refused, then it would make him seem even more suspicious. 

"I will agree to the terms if she wont try to grow them and I am present during her investigation," Kurama said.

"Very well," Dumbledore said pulling back the hospital curtains, and making a gesture to Professor Sprout, who was currently waiting near the entrance of the hospital wing. Nodding, the slightly plump women made her way toward the bed. 

"Alright Mr. Minamino, if you feel up to it, we can begin now," Professor Sprout said trying to sound joyful, but Kurama could detect her fear. She was obviously worried about what sort of seeds she might find. Kurama smiled superiorly before he began to remove some of the seeds from his hair. 

"These five seeds are rose seeds, but I'm sure that you already know that," Kurama explained holding out the seeds he normally used to make his rose whip attack. It was a lethal attack, but the plant was relatively harmless to everybody else's knowledge. Professor Sprout nodded her consent at the three seeds, and Kurama quickly replaced the seeds back to their place. 

"This seed is for the bamboo plant," Kurama explained holding out the seed that he always carried with him out of respect for his fallen partner. Again Professor Sprout nodded her consent. 

The whole thing continued with the other seeds that Kurama had stored in pouches and in his hair, until he got to the plants that were found only in Makai. Kurama hesitated, wondering if he could avoid the whole situation, but the stern look that Dumbledore was throwing his way told him that the headmaster suspected that he might pull something like this. So Kurama continued. He would show Professor Sprout enough unknown plant seeds to throw off suspicion, but he wouldn't show her all of them. 

"This is the death plant seed, it is different from the death tree, and far less dangerous," Kurama explained handing Professor Sprout one of his four seeds. Professor Sprout studied the seed for an increased amount of time, before she shook her head. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Minamino, but I'm going to have to compensate this seed," Professor Sprout said tossing the seed into a specially charmed jar. 

"Of course," Kurama said sounding disappointed. "This is the death tree seed from earlier," Kurama continued grabbing the seed, while being careful that he didn't get it mixed up with his other one. Immediately, Professor Sprout held the jar out in front of her. Without having to ask, Kurama dropped the seed into the jar. 

Again Kurama pulled out other seeds that he had at least one other of, and sacrificed them in order to avoid suspicions. After the jar was filled with five seeds, Professor Dumbledore seemed satisfied. Especially after Kurama pretend to search through his hair as if he was wondering if he had missed one. 

"Get some rest you two, and Mr. Minamino," Dumbledore said watching as Kurama tensed up again. "I wanted to thank you for saving us from the death tree today, and for saving my life. I suspect that it was you who somehow managed to stop the Mandrakes from killing myself and the school's deputy headmistress," Dumbledore said smiling thankfully at his new student. Kurama smiled at the headmaster while the two Professors made their way out of the Hospital Wing. 

"Let's get back to the common room, I'm sure you want to get to bed," Harry offered helping Kurama stand. Nodding his thanks, Kurama allowed the smaller boy to lead him through the castle halls. 

***********************************************************************

Kurama leaned backwards against his chair. The morning had been a nightmare. It hadn't taken the school long to hear about what he had done in Herbology, and already he found himself the talk of the school. There were already three different fan clubs dedicated to him. There was the one group of admires that were obsessed with his good looks, which was nothing new. Then there was a group dedicated to him for making Snape speechless, Kurama knew this one was going to cause him problems later on with the potion master. And he had a group dedicated to his performance with the plants. But besides being the most talked about boy in school at the moment, Kurama was actually very happy with how things had turned out. True, every ghost around seemed to avoid him, but so far nobody seemed to notice that he was the cause of the spirits' discomfort. 

"So who do you think the new Professor is going to be?" Hermione asked looking from Ron to Harry for answers. Kurama turned to look over at the three friends, sighing when he noticed that Ron and Harry still weren't talking. Poor Hermione was once again placed in the center as she tried to get the two to talk. 

"Dunno," Harry said gazing at Hermione's schedule that was laying face up on the desk in front of her. "Man Hermione, you sure are taking a lot of boring classes," Harry mumbled getting a sharp glare from the girl. 

"They aren't boring. I rather enjoy them," Hermione explained. "You see, I have to take History of Magic because it is the main class that studies ancient magic, all I have to do for homework is to assess each type of spell that the book mentions, and try to determine it's origins. It's sort of like a mystery. I have to find clues, and try to draw conclusions…" Hermione stopped when the doors swung open. 

Every eye in the classroom gazed over to the door way, each person waiting anxiously to see who their new Professor would be. They were all shocked when a Japanese looking women made her way into the class. But no one was more shocked then Kurama. 

Kurama stood up quickly, knocking the chair over in his haste, but he was unaware of his actions as his eyes absorbed the all too familiar face of the new professor. Kurama's mouth hung open, causing the women to smile at him softly, before she turned to address the rest of the class. 

"Good evening students. My name is Shiori Minamino." 

TBC. 

****

Author's endnote: For the person who was asking about Genkai being alive or not. I've only seen the show up to the episode where Kurama fight's Karasu, so I might be wrong, but it is from my understanding that when Yusuke beats Toguro, he is allowed to make a wish. (That is how Toguro became almost invincible, and so demonic.) Well, I believe that Yusuke wishes for his teacher's life, and I think he also wishes for Kuwabara's life too. But anyways, I'm almost positive that Genkai is brought back to life, even if I'm not exactly sure how. So for purposes later on in this fic, Genkai will be alive. And for all of you who want the rest of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang to make an appearance, be patient, they will come. Also, if you want to see a wizard Kurama picture, or haven't received yours yet, please e-mail me at FireBird9900@aol.com . Well, enjoy, and don't forget to review. 


	9. Shiori

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: This chapter is more like an informational chapter. There will be a lot of information on how spirit energy and magic work. A lot of stuff is from the show and Harry Potter books, but some of it is my own theories. So stay with me, and enjoy your first history of magic lesson. 

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Nine: Shiori. 

"Good evening students, my name is Shiori Minamino."

The class gazed from their new professor to Kurama, trying to figure out if there really was a relationship between the two of them. Kurama's reaction was a definite answer. Kurama's emerald green eyes were wide open in shock, while the rest of him was tense. 

"Mom?" Kurama mouthed as Shiori gave him a pleasant smile and nodded. 

For a moment mother and son stared at each other. While Kurama's reaction was of shock and confusion, his mother wore a look of amusement. It was a rare thing to catch her son off guard. 

"Well, now that you know my name, I believe we should get on with the lesson," Shiori announced after the class had finally stopped their whispering. "As most of you know, this year we will be studying different magical theories," Professor Minamino explained heading toward the front of the class, where she casually leaned against her desk. 

"Great, things just couldn't get any worse. Now my mom is going to be teaching the whole class about magical theories," Kurama thought thinking about what Harry had told him about ancient magic earlier. The whole theory was way too close to spirit energy for comfort. But the thing that bothered Kurama even more, was how his mother even got the teaching job, was she really a witch? Well, at least his mother being there explained some things. Like why Dumbledore was willing to give him a second chance. Kurama sat down looking at his mother respectfully. Again she had helped him out, just like when he was a child. 

"It is believed that there are two types of magic…" Shiori's voice lectured, breaking into her son's deep thoughts, and forcing him to pay closer attention. He was interested in knowing just how much the wizarding world really knew about spirit energy. "The first type of magic resides in all living creatures, but the strength and amount varies between each person and creature…" Shiori explained stopping when Malfoy's hand flew up into the air. "Umm, yes Mr. …" Shiori said stopping to look at the blonde boy. 

"Malfoy. Professor, are you trying to tell me that muggles have magic in them too?" Malfoy demanded starring at the new Professor with a cold sneer. As far as the young Slytherin was concerned, Muggles were inferior, and there was no way that they could possess any magical energy. 

"Why yes Mr. Malfoy. But non-magic folks, or 'muggles', as you call them, have a considerable less amount of this energy," Shiori explained seemingly unfazed by the boy's glare. She may not be the bravest person in the world, but after meeting some of her son's friends, especially that one that always seemed to hang outside in a tree, Malfoy wasn't all that intimidating. "Now as I was saying…this magical energy, which is the source behind all of our spells and incantations, has a different level for each person and creature. In order to be accepted as a wizard, a person must possess at least twice the amount of magical energy then that of non-magic folk. With some training, the amount of magical energy will grow and become stronger. The same thing is true for other creatures. Dragons and other creatures you have learned about also possess magical energy, but their energy is raw, and uncontrolled. It is also known that the more rare the animal is, the more magical energy it possesses. Phoenix's for example, have about three times more magical energy then a normal wizard…" Shiori continued to explain.

Kurama listened to his mother's lecture half in pride, and the other part in shock. She couldn't be more correct about the theory of magic, except for the fact that magical energy was in fact spirit energy. But the power levels that she was talking about were relatively the same. 

"The closest magical creatures that have come the closest to controlling their magical energy besides wizards, are demons," Shiori stated.

Kurama almost fell out of his chair at that piece of information. Demons? The wizarding world knew about demons? Kurama's eyes widened as he carefully studied his mother. It had to be a joke. It just had to be. But Shiori continued unaware of her son's strange behavior. 

"Demon's do not use wands like wizards, instead they are able to concentrate their magical energy into a very disruptive raw energy explosion. These are among some of the most dangerous creatures that an Auror have to fight, but fortunately, demons do not have the control over their magical energy like fully trained wizards do. It is estimated that most demons possess about an equal amount of magical energy as a fully trained wizard…" Shiori explained, turning to look over at her son, only to notice just how pale he was looking. 

She had arrived shortly after the plant incident, and had immediately demanded to see her son, but Professor McGonagall had told her that Dumbledore didn't want anybody to see the boy until he could determine if he was a threat. Shiori nearly had a fit at that information, and had done everything she could to convince McGonagall that her dear Shuuichi was perfectly harmless. Finally, the deputy Headmistress agreed to tell Dumbledore. 

After Dumbledore left the hospital wing, he escorted her to his office, where he explained the whole situation out in full. He explained how Shuuichi had used some form of magic that was more powerful then anything he had ever seen before, but he assured the frantic mother that her son was only suffering from energy loss, and should be back to full health shortly. After that, Shiori spent the rest of the night trying to prepare a lesson, which proved to be a harder task, since she couldn't take her mind off of her son. 

When she had first entered the classroom, her son seemed perfectly normal, except for the evident shock, but healthy. Now, as Shiori concentrated on her son, she could see just how pale he was looking. Surely he would have gotten over the shock by now. 

Motherly instinct kicked in, and it took all of Shiori's self control not to rush over to her baby, and try to shelter him like she had when he was younger. She couldn't embarrass him like that, she knew just how much it meant to fit in at his age. And she was defiantly not going to be the one that would make him even more of an outsider then he already was being the new kid and the recent events that have occurred. So instead, Shiori forced her gaze back to the class, and tried to get back into the lesson. 

Kurama noticed his mother's concern, and knew that she was struggling to continue the lesson. In actuality, Kurama felt perfectly fine, he was about back to full health, and was recovering nicely from his energy loss. Being in a magical environment like Hogwarts, did wonders for his spiritual energy. But the recent information that his mother had just given out, disturbed him greatly. Apparently wizards thought they were superior to demons, which would put them at a disadvantage if they ever had to face off against one of the more stronger demons. 

The demons with power levels that his mother mentioned, were more like the demons that had come to watch the dark tournament, instead of the ones that actually participated. They were weak, and could get through to the human world just because they were undetectable by the wards that protected the portals between worlds. It was because of this flaw, that Koenma needed Yusuke to be a spirit detective. By being a human, Yusuke was able to hunt down these stray demons, and destroy them before they could make contact with the human race. Unfortunately, every once in awhile, a rather strong demon could find a way to get through the portal. But the majority of the strong demons were restricted to the Makai.

The fact that wizards believed they were superior was an arrogant flaw. Kurama knew that he could probably destroy everyone in this castle in his demon form, and he wasn't the strongest demon out there. 

"The second type of magic that everything possesses, is the energy that keeps them alive. This energy cannot be accessed, but in a way, it is more powerful then a person's magical energy. Their 'life' energy is what sustains them, and if it is absent, then the person or creature will die," Shiori lectured.

Kurama stared thoughtfully at his mother. It was true that all living things possess both spirit, magical, and life energy, but contrary to the wizarding belief, life energy can be accessed in the most dire of situations. Yusuke had done it during his battle against the last saint beast, and he would have died if Kuwabara hadn't donated some of his own life energy into Yusuke. Life energy is hard to access and control, but it is possible to exist without it for very short periods of time. Amusement shined brightly in Kurama's eyes as he thought about how he had performed that task. When he had been killed by that hunter, he used his last remaining spirit energy to merge with the unborn Shuuichi. But for a moment, he had no life energy, and he would have perished if he couldn't find a suitable host. Ghosts were also another example of performing only off of spirit magic. Since a ghost is dead, they possess no life energy. 

"Next time in class, I will be performing a task to see just how much magical energy each of you possess…" Shiori announced watching as the students around her gave silent cheers. The class had never had a practical history of magic lesson. It would be a fun experience for everybody, except Kurama. 

To Kurama, the next class would be sure disaster unless he could find some way to alter the result. If the spell was performed, then he would rank above what would be normal, and more questions would be brought up. Kurama silently cursed Koenma for getting him into such a situation. This case was turning out to be way too challenging for even him, and he was supposed to be the most intelligent fighter on the Urameshi team. But there was very little Kurama could do when so many people were so content on making him expose his secret. "You owe me big time Koenma," Kurama mentally noted, even though he knew the young ruler wouldn't have heard him. 

"Class dismissed," Shiori announced watching as the students began to shuffle out of her classroom. Ron immediately left the class room, but Harry and Hermione decided they wanted to meet Kurama's mother before they headed off to their next class. 

Hermione was absolutely beaming as she and Shiori talked about the lesson, while Harry and Kurama decided to wait. 

"So what's your opinion on demon's Shuuichi?" Kurama's mother asked sweetly. 

"I think that there are more powerful demons out there," Kurama announced getting a questioning gaze from his mother. "It seems to me that all magical creatures obtain different levels of magical energy off of their bodies ability to withstand such power. So naturally, depending on the demon, the more magical energy they possess," Kurama clarified trying not to give too much away, but also give an adequate warning at the same time. 

Shiori only smiled at her son proudly. Shuuichi had always been an intelligent child, a prodigy, but never had she heard one of her son's theories. She wasn't sure how true his hypothesis is, but it made her think. She promised herself to research into the matter further. Especially since the rest of her students seemed to be fascinated with demons. 

"Shuuichi, when you get some time, I'd like to talk to you. You probably have a lot of questions," Shiori said watching her son nod an affirmative. "Good, well you three better be going to your next class," Shiori said giving the three children a sweet motherly smile, before she scooted them out of the room. 

"Well, what's next on the agenda?" Harry asked shuffling through his bag in an attempt to find his schedule. 

"We have defense next," Hermione stated. 

"How do you know, I thought that you didn't have to take that class?" Harry demanded looking up from his present task.

"I don't have to take it. It's not a requirement. I just want to. There is nothing wrong with taking extra classes as long as you don't fall behind in the classes you have to take," Hermione pointed out. 

Harry shook his head in disbelief. There was no way he would ever understand Hermione, the girl was just crazy. Who in their right mind would willingly take extra classes. 

"Alright, defense it is. Lets see who gets to be this years lucky professor?" Harry said trying to mock one of those game show people. Hermione gave him an annoyed stare, while Kurama wore a small look of amusement. He knew the so called 'curse' about the position, and he couldn't wait to see who the unlucky person was going to be. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: Next time the DADA teacher will be revealed, and all I can say is the new professor will be a shock to Kurama. Well, how was this chapter. I know it was boring, but did it at least make sense? As for the contest, I'm determining the winners, and should have the results by the next chapter. The new Kurama picture will be sent to the winners, and for all who want another chance, don't forget I give it to the longest reviewer per chapter, and I'll also give it to my 250th, 288th, and 300th reviewer. Good luck. For everybody else who wants to see my other Kurama picture, or haven't received it yet, please e-mail me at FireBird9900@aol.com. 


	10. Meìkuí Huã

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: Well, you finally get to see who the new DADA teacher is, but I'm afraid it isn't going to be Hiei or Botan or Genkai. I have other plans for them, and they just didn't fit the part I wanted them to play. Well enjoy, and please don't flame me. 

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Ten: Meì kuí Huã . 

As soon as Harry entered the defense against the dark arts classroom, he could tell that the lesson was going to be fun. The desks were all pushed up against the wall, while a small dueling platform was placed in the center of the room. The chairs were placed in a semi circle around the teachers desk, where already half the class was sitting. Excited whispers could be heard as all of the students waited in anticipation for the new teacher to appear. Even Draco Malfoy seemed excited as his gaze continued to wander over to the dueling stage.

A hush fell over the room as the door to the teacher's office swung open. Twenty three eyes stared over toward the door as the tall slender outline of a women appeared, shadowed slightly by the dim lights. 

"Good day class, my name is Meì kuí Huã ," the professor announced in a slightly accented luring voice. The class stared at the shadowy form in a cultivated silence, until a crashing noise pulled them out of their trance. 

Harry and Hermione let out a startled scream as Kurama slipped out of his chair. Kurama's eyes were wide in horror and sadness as he stared at the shadowy form still standing in the darkened doorway. His right hand slowly made its way toward his chest, where he clung desperately to his robes, right at the area above his heart. His breathing became short painful gasps, and his body shook slightly, but his eyes never pulled away from the women. 

"You two, can you please bring him into my office? The rest of you, open your text books to page sixty five, and read until I come out," the women ordered before she disappeared back into her office. 

Harry and Hermione exchanged confused looks, before they helped lift Kurama to his feet. Slowly, the two of them helped lead Kurama to the teacher's office. 

The office was dark. A few candles flickered as the three teenagers made their way deeper in the room. "Alright, just set him on the couch, and return to the classroom," the professor ordered. Harry and Hermione obeyed, but after the task was done, they were a little reluctant to leave Kurama's side. 

"Go ahead you two, I will be alright," Kurama coaxed looking into the dark shadows to where the women was just barely visible in the dim light.   
  
"You sure?" Hermione asked concerned. Kurama gave her a reassuring smile, before he waved the two of them out. The moment the two of them were out of the room, the door was closed and locked by Meì kuí .

"Why are you hiding in the shadows Meì kuí ? Are you afraid to show yourself to me?" Kurama demanded shaking away the last bit of his shock. 

"You're the one who hides in the shadows Kurama," the women spat, before she waved her wand. Almost immediately the room was flooded with light.

Kurama stared at the women. His eyes observed every detail about her, before he turned away embarrassed. Meì kuí was tall and slender, but Kurama remembered how this fragile looking women possessed the strength that made her into a lethal killing machine. The women was slightly tanned, and wore a red robe that looked a lot like the white robe that Kurama had often worn when he was Youko. Long flowing black hair hung loosely down the women's back in graceful curls, while red streaks helped make the women seem even more extravagant. Red glazed lips curled into a delighted sneer as Kurama continued to avoid meeting her eyes. Just like Kurama's demon form, the women had golden eyes, but hers had a small tint of blue that made her seem even more alluring. For the most part, the women seemed human enough, but Kurama could see past the concealing charms she had performed, and could just barely make out two fox ears sitting on the top of her head. 

"Why do you turn away Youko?" the women teased. 

"Because I had hoped that I would never have to see you again," Kurama said feeling the betrayal and pain resurfacing again. It had been almost sixteen years since he had seen his ex-lover, and yet his feelings for her remained. 

They were both fox demons, but while Kurama was that of a very powerful and extinct race of silver foxes, Meì kuí was of the more common race of foxes. The same race, in fact, that the referee from the dark tournament was from. But unlike that fox demon, Meì kuí was also partially bat demon. Most of her power came from her bat origins, and besides the ear and tail, she looked more like her half brother then a fox. 

Her half brother, Koronue, was once Kurama's partner and best friend, but after a failed robbery, Koronue was murdered. When Meì kuí found out about her brother's death, she blamed Kurama for it. She grew to hate the man that she had loved for over a hundred years. It was because of her hatred toward Kurama, that Kurama had become careless, and eventually it cost him his life. But even now, Kurama couldn't bring himself to hate her. 

"Why are you here?" Kurama asked meeting her eyes for the first time in his human form. Her eyes had grown harder, and the love that used to shine in them was replaced by anger. Kurama shuddered a little under her gaze, but he refused to turn away again. 

"Like so many demons in the Makai, I have heard rumors that a human had found a way to avoid death, and I was wondering if I could be blessed with the knowledge to live forever," Meì kuí said pausing as her eyes glazed over dreamily. "Not everybody is as fortunate as you Kurama," Meì kuí said her expression turning hard again as she concentrated on Kurama. 

"So you're here to try to gain immortality, how selfish," Kurama said looking at Meì kuí disapprovingly. 

"Damn it Kurama, don't you dare act all righteous. I know you are only a back stabbing lying murderer," Meì kuí spat glaring at Kurama hatefully. 

"I never lied to you, and I never killed unless it was necessary," Kurama cried out defensively. Meì kuí 's words had hurt him deeply, but Kurama wasn't about to let the women know just how much her hate was actually hurting him. 

When the two of them had met, she was everything to him. She was a rare and beautiful flower in his eyes, and it was from her beauty, that he had been able to give her the name she answered to. Meì kuí meant rose, and Huã meant flower. When they were young and deeply in love, that was the only name that was fitting for her, but just like his rose whip attack, she had become a dangerous and deceiving weapon. 

Meì kuí continued to stare at Kurama with resentment before a playful gleam returned to her eyes. Kurama stiffened at that look knowing quit well that it meant that she was up to something, or had done something that she could take pride gloating about. 

"You haven't asked me yet on how I plan on getting my revenge against you," Meì kuí announced smoothly moving across the room till she was standing barely an inch away from Kurama's face. Leaning in closely, her lips softly brushed his cheek before she whispered into his ear, "I plan on making you reveal your secret."

Kurama froze half in shock, while the other half felt torn with trying to keep her close. But eventually she pulled away and stared at him with a sick sadistic grin. 

"I know everything about your past Kurama, I know what stuff will cause you to lose control. And it will only be a matter of time before you eventually slip up," Meì kuí continued. "After all dear Kurama, it was because of me that your dear mother is here," Meì kuí said smiling in satisfaction when Kurama became nervous and angry. 

"Please clarify," Kurama demanded while his hands slowly made their way towards his nearest seed. He may have loved her once, but no one ever messed around with his human mother. 

"My Kurama, it seems I have found a sensitive topic for you. Don't worry though, your mother is in no danger, I only suggested she come to this school as a way to make you squirm," Meì kuí taunted sitting down behind her desk, and crossing her arms totally at ease with the whole situation. 

"How did you know my mother was a witch, when even I didn't know about it until today?" Kurama demanded. 

"It was rather simple. Your mother graduated with top marks in her year. One of Hogwart's most gifted Ravenclaws, rivaled only by Miss Granger. There was a medal awarded to her in that old dusty trophy room, but since you haven't had enough time to explore this castle, it isn't much of a surprise that you haven't noticed your mother's accomplishments as a witch," Meì kuí explained watching Kurama relax. "Anyways, after news of her ex-boyfriend's death, she's been looking for an excuse to come back here. All I had to do was recommend her to Dumbledore when the old man had to look for a last minute history of magic professor. And with her here, I will be able to learn even more secrets about you when we are conversed in idle 'chit chat'," Meì kuí finished watching as realization crossed Kurama's face. 

"Was it you who sent the death tree seed?" Kurama asked getting a mocking laugh as an answer. 

"The death tree seed? God no. I'm not stupid. I know just how easily that plant can start growing, and I know that I don't have the power to control it," Meì kuí pointed out. 

"But you were the one who was in charge of putting silencing wards around the green house," Kurama said thoughtfully. 

"True, but as soon as the headmaster and deputy headmistress reached the door, I allowed the wards to collapse long enough for them to enter. I assume you felt the sudden lack of energy, and that was why you silenced all of those plants?" Meì kuí said even though it was obvious that she already knew the answer. 

"So you allowed them to enter knowing that I would try to prevent their deaths by revealing my power," Kurama clarified looking slightly proud at her accomplishment, and enraged that she would take such a risky gamble. 

"I am a fox Kurama, you know we are playful creatures by nature. And I'm just getting started. My whole goal is to make your mission fail. Just wait to see what I have in store for you. You have finally met you match," Meì kuí said standing up and making her way to the office door. "Well it has been a pleasant chat, but I have a classroom full of students out there, and a lesson to teach. Are you daring enough to join us?" Meì kuí challenged turning and exiting her office, knowing quit well that Kurama was following her every move before he too exited the room. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: For those of you who are wondering, this WILL NOT be a Kurama/Meì kuí story. The two had a past together, but that is it, they are officially broken up, and will not get back together. Yes Kurama still loves her, but it is more because she is his best friends younger sister, then a romantic relationship now. But now we know that she is out to make Kurama reveal his secret, and she knows all the things that will cause him to lose control. Which means Kurama will have to watch his back very carefully, she's one sly fox. So stay tuned next time for Meì kuí 's first defense against the dark arts lesson. Also just for some added fun, try to guess who Shiori's ex-boyfriend was when she was in Hogwarts. I'll give you a clue, this guy is from the Harry Potter books. 


	11. Defense Against the Dark Arts

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: To those of you who were wondering if Meì kuí Huã was from the show, the answer is no. To the best of my knowledge, she does not exist. I made her up completely to cover the part I wanted the DADA teacher to perform, and since I couldn't think of anybody else that would accomplish it, I needed to make one up. Her name really does mean rose flower in Chinese, I just thought that it was so cute that Kurama would give her that name, the poor guy. Well anyways, please review. 

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Eleven: Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

Harry gazed over to Hermione after he finished the assigned chapter. "Why do you think we are working so hard on learning about demons all of a sudden?" Harry asked when the door to the teacher's office finally opened. The new professor gracefully made her way toward the class with a smug look on her face. Behind her, Kurama made his way back to his seat without even giving the beautiful women a second glance. 

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked leaning in and watching Kurama carefully. Besides looking a little pale, Kurama seemed perfectly fine. He gave her a grateful nod before turning his gaze to the teacher. She was watching him carefully, and was giving Hermione a dirty look, but as soon as she noticed Kurama's gaze, she decided to get back to the lesson. 

"As you all know, in this class we will be learning how to defend ourselves against the dark arts, and some of its creatures, so in order to pass this class, you will need to be able to defeat me in a dual," Meì kuí Huã explained listening to the murmur of voices that erupted from her statement. But one voice stood out above the others. Meì kuí turned her head toward an extremely angry Kurama. 

"Are you crazy, these are only humans, they can't possibly defeat you!" Kurama yelled reverting back to Japanese so no one could understand what he was saying. 

"In order to help you get ready for the duel against me, we will be practicing fighting against weakened demons," Meì kuí explained totally ignoring Kurama's outburst for the moment. 

"You can't do that!" Kurama yelled again in Japanese. 

"And can you please explain why I can't do this?" Meì kuí demanded causing the class to look at Kurama. Kurama growled, but since he had finally gotten the professor's attention, he wasn't about to let the whole subject drop. 

"Because Professor Huã , I don't feel like the class is ready yet to dual against demons. Maybe it would be more reasonable if you start off with the class dueling against each other first," Kurama suggested speaking again in English so that the rest of the class could understand. 

"What's the matter Shuuichi, are you afraid of dueling against some weakened demons?" Meì kuí mocked.

"No. I'm concerned about the rest of the class," Kurama stated. 

Meì kuí stood silently for a moment before a grin spread across her lips. "If you are so concerned about the rest of the class, why don't you fight first. I understand that you had a huge energy loss yesterday, so if you can defeat a demon, then the rest of the class can," Meì kuí suggested. 

"That is careless, even for you. What would you do if I lose control? Will you have the power to keep me from destroying everything?" Kurama demanded falling back to Japanese. 

Meì kuí only gave him an innocent smile before she turned her head toward her other students. "Mr. Minamino has gracefully volunteered to go first. I want all of you to watch his fighting skills very carefully, and when he is finished, we will identify what sort of magic spells he performed. Remember, there are four types of magic that a person can perform. One is done with a wand, which is the most common form of magic for wizards, and then there is wandless magic, which only a few gifted and powerful wizards are capable of accomplishing. Then there is ancient magic, which you should have started learning about in you history of magic class. The last form of magic is demonic magic. Can someone please tell me what separates demon magic is?" Meì kuí asked watching as a few students hesitantly raised their hands. 

Kurama clenched his hands into a fist when he realized what Meì kuí had planned. If he got into a battle with a demon, especially in his weakened state, it would be a risky gamble to fight with his wand. The wand was incredibly powerful, and with any lack of control, he could easily destroy more then just the demon he was dueling against. The only type of fighting that he would be capable of performing with maximum control, would be his normal fighting techniques. Knowing this, Meì kuí was going to teach the class how to identify his fighting style as that of "demonic magic," once again forcing him to become a topic of suspicion among the students and staff.

"Demonic magic is normally identified from some sort of element, like ice, fire, water, and wind," a sixth year Ravenclaw explained. 

"That is correct. Demons normally have an element that is considered their specialty. Darkness, light, explosions, and morphing are also very well known specialties, but my favorite would have to be plants. A demon with the power over plants has the ability to overcome almost all of the other types of demons. That is accomplished by the demon's knowledge of all plants, and their ability to control the varies plants. The more powerful the plant, the more powerful the demon," Meì kuí explained watching satisfied as some students were already throwing Kurama suspicious glances. "Well, Mr. Minamino, are you ready to start?" Meì kuí asked sweetly. Kurama gave her a vicious glare before he made his way to the dueling platform. 

Meì kuí stared at him startled, she hadn't really believed that Kurama would give in so easily. She had expected him to continue resisting, she hadn't expected him to comply, but it really didn't matter. All it meant was that she wouldn't have to spend more of her time trying to get the stubborn boy to walk right into her trap. 

Kurama waited patiently as Meì kuí yelled out an order in Japanese. Almost instantly a gust of wind filled the room. There were a few startled gasps from the students when a shadowy form seemed to materialize in the center of the dueling platform.

A demon with cloudy grayish hair, and sky blue eyes appeared when the sand, picked up from the wind, finally died away. Kurama studied his opponent carefully. This wind demon was no master, and defeating him would be a simple task. It was rather unlikely that this demon possessed the powers that Jin had, and at most, this demon was probably only capable of conjuring a strong wind. No tornado's or hurricanes or any of the really powerful wind powers that a master of wind was capable of doing. At least Meì kuí had been truthful when she said she was going to start the class off by having them duel against weak demons. But still, the other students wouldn't be able to understand this demon's powers, and ignorance in battle can be deadly. 

"Begin!" Meì kuí yelled watching with anticipation. She already knew the outcome of this battle, it was just how Kurama was going to accomplish it that excited her. If everything went like planned, Kurama's weakened state will make him careless. 

As soon as the command had been given, Kurama's hand flew to the rose seed in his hair on instinct. 

"No Kurama!" Harry yelled causing Kurama to realized the mistake he had almost made a split second before the deed would have been done. Throwing Harry a thankful smile, Kurama's hand reached into his robes where he produced his wand. 

Harry watched the battle in horrified fascination. He had already figured out what Meì kuí was trying to do, but the fact that Kurama was a demon was ridiculous. The only explanation that Harry could believe in was Kurama somehow had demonic powers. He would have to ask Hermione about it later, whenever she could stop fantasizing about Kurama long enough to think about the possibility that Kurama might have the power to perform "demonic magic." 

Turning back to the duel, Harry could understand why Hermione was starring at Kurama so dreamily. The boy was doing graceful flips as he avoided the demon's fists, kicks and harsh gusts of wind. His face was twisted in deep concentration, while he continued to dodge each blow in another extravagant show of gymnastics. Finally, after one command, Kurama was able to stun the demon. 

Harry was beaming in delight when Kurama finished the duel. Meì kuí on the other hand was furious, she had expected that Kurama would be angry or tired enough that he would become careless in the battle. But besides that one blunder at the beginning, Kurama had done nothing out of the ordinary for a human. He really was a crafty demon, but her game wasn't over yet. She still had several surprises left for the boy. He may have won this match, but there was still several to come, and if he wanted to pass this class, he would eventually have to face off against her. And she would make sure that in order to win, he would have to give it everything that he had, that is if he will survive long enough to finish the school year. 

TBC.

****

Author's note: Next time, Kurama will be getting another huge surprise in his class with Hagrid, when the half giant tries to teach the class about fox demons. And things only get worse when his Youko side threatens to come out. ^_^ 


	12. Secrets Revealed

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: I am so sorry. I had originally planned for this part to be about Hagrid's lesson, but this chapter ended up being a little longer then I wanted it to be. So that will be the next part. I promise. Instead of Hagrids lesson though, you get to read about Kurama revealing who he really is to Harry. I hope that you will enjoy this part still, and I know that it will be a bit boring, but bare with me. This story is getting a little bit more complex, which means I need to set my facts strait, or else major mayhem. So read, and please give me suggestions. I need to make sure that I'm not going off tract here. Thanks. 

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Twelve: Secrets Revealed.

Harry looked up from his homework when the door to the boys bathroom swung open. Kurama stood in the door way wearing only his white silk pants and a blue towel that he had slung over his left shoulder. Kurama looked over toward Harry, and smiled knowingly at the boy's shocked look. His body was extremely muscular for someone who looked so thin, and his little show in defense didn't help with his mob of fan girls either. All Kurama was thankful for was that no girls were technically allowed in the boy dorms, otherwise he wouldn't walk around so freely while shirtless. 

Kurama gave Harry a small smile before his eyes wandered to the book that Harry was studying. Kurama's smile faltered when he noticed the title of the chapter. It was the alternate plan that Meì kuí had if she didn't succeed in making him reveal his secret during the duel. She had assigned homework on how to identify a demon in disguise. She was hoping that some of the students would notice the clues, and by the look on Harry's face, it was obvious that she had succeeded. Sighing, Kurama made his way toward the boy. He couldn't hide it anymore. 

"Harry, we need to talk," Kurama said sitting down on the bed next to the boy, and pulling the curtains shut around them. After mumbling a few silencing charms, and making sure that they wouldn't be interrupted, Kurama looked at the boy and waited for the questions to begin. 

Harry seemed confused at first, but after a minute of silence, the questions just started purring out. 

"What does Professor Huã have against you?"   
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?"   


"Do you really know how to use demonic powers?"  
  
"Are you working for Voldemort?"  
  
"What happened in Herbology…"   
  
Harry blurted out until Kurama held up a hand in a silent request for silence. Harry immediately obeyed. Another moment of silence fell between the two boys. Harry waited patiently for an explanation with a torn look of fearful betrayal, and another look of excited fascination. Kurama on the other hand, had a look of concentration and fear. Now was the moment were he will see just how much Harry wanted to be his friend. Finally, Kurama shifted and emerald eyes met emerald eyes. 

"I suppose you want me to explain what is going on, so I will tell you. I wont hold anything back if you ask me to explain something, but please understand that I have my reasons for keeping some things from you, and if I don't mention it, then I hope you wont pry more deeply into it," Kurama paused waiting for Harry to nod his understanding. When he got the nod, Kurama continued with his story. "Before I try to explain everything, I must explain who and what I really am. Please let me finish my story before you interrupt, since I know that what I am about to tell you will be a shock, and sort of hard for you to believe," Kurama explained pausing again to make sure that Harry understood fully. Again Harry nodded allowing Kurama to continue his story. 

"Well, to begin with, I must explain about the four different worlds that exist. The first world is the human world. This world is the most known of the four worlds, and it consists completely of humans. The second world is the wizarding world, or magical community. This world consists of humans that have magical abilities. The third world is the demon world, where demons roam freely. And the last world is the spirit world. The spirit world is the place that humans and demons go when they die, and it is in this world that all versions of hell and heaven are found," Kurama explained pausing for the information to sink in. 

"Well, since Professor Huã has so conveniently taught the class about demons, and my mother has already explained about ancient magic, I will not spend very much more time elaborating on those topics. All you need to know is that demons do exist, and they are very powerful. Unlike what my mother said, most demons are far more powerful then the average wizard…" Kurama tried to explain, but the look of confusion on Harry's face made him pause. There was just so much to explain. Sighing, Kurama began to explain how most demons, that were over a certain strength, couldn't make it past the barriers that separated the demon world from the human world. He also explained that the barriers didn't work all of the time, and how sometimes very wise or very small demons could find a way to pass the barriers, and then he explained how the leader of spirit world had assembled a group of detectives to apprehend those demons. It was then that he explained about Yusuke and his job as spirit detective. 

"So you're a spirit detective?" Harry said trying to summon up all of the information.

"In a way yes, and in a way no," Kurama said with a guilty look. "You see, I sort of got the job as a punishment. I'm currently on probation, and have to assist the spirit detective or get thrown into a Makai prison," Kurama explained watching Harry's shocked look. 

"On probation? What did you do?" Harry asked taking an involuntary shuffle backwards.

"I have unfortunately committed several crimes in my lifetime, though most of them was during my years as the great Youko Kurama," Kurama explained watching as recognition spread across Harry's face. 

"You're lying! Youko, the demon that has all the ghosts scared? That's impossible!" Harry yelled preparing to storm out of the bed, but Kurama grabbed his wrist, and stared at the boy with a begging look on his face. 

"Please Harry, let me explain," Kurama begged releasing Harry's hand. Harry had his head bowed, and his hands where clenched into tights fists, but he showed no more signs of trying to leave, and Kurama took it as a sign to continue. 

"My father and mother were the last two of a race of silver fox demons. They were together not because of love, but to keep the race alive. They stayed together for a few hundred years, and in that time they had me and my older sister, Meí nü . A year after I was born, the strained relationship between my parents finally came to an end. In a demonic rage, my father killed my mother, and tried to kill me as well. My sister, who was nearing a hundred years old, saved me, and the two of us escaped. For the next five years, my sister raised me in one of the darkest parts of the Makai, and it was then that she met the man who would eventually become my best friends and partner in crime. For ten more years, I was raised by Koronue, who treated me like a younger brother until I surpassed his own strength. I was at the age equivalent to a ten year old human child, when I finally met my father again. He tried to kill me, and I would have died if Koronue and Meí nü hadn't saved me. For two weeks, they nurtured my beaten body back to health, and when I finally got my strength back, I had become obsessed with becoming stronger so that I would eventually be strong enough to defeat my father. It was then that I became interested in demonic artifacts. Each demonic artifact that I heard about had amazing powers that I could use to my advantage, but the only way to obtain them was to steal them. Using all my knowledge and cunning cleverness of a fox, I successfully stole some of the most heavily guarded artifacts. I was in what humans consider teenage years, when I was finally strong enough to challenge my father…" Kurama paused for a second as a haunted look crossed over his face. For a second Kurama stared off into space before he snapped back to realization. After shaking his head a bit, he continued with his tale. 

"His death bothered me greatly, and I found myself robbing more often to take my mind away from my horrible crime. Koronue accompanied me on each burglary, until he too became worried. I was becoming too much of a legend, and my name was beginning to bring fear to all demons. I was constantly being challenged by demons who wanted to test their strength, or I was being stalked by hundreds of demons that couldn't help but be drawn to the beauty of silver Kitsune. Completely worried about my safety, and fearing that someday I would come across a foe far more stronger then me, Koronue decided to distract me from my glorious legend as thief. He introduced me to his younger sister," Again Kurama paused as his face became distant in his memories. 

"It was love at first sight. We were two very young foxes, and when we were together, it was like watching two puppies at play. We played several logic games with each other, but our favorite sport was to turn into our beast spirits, and run freely in the flowered meadows of the Makai. It was from her beauty, and my love to for her, that I was finally able to come up with a name that suited her perfectly. I named her Meì kuí Huã , or "rose flower" in your tongue. We were supposed to get married, and I wanted to give her the best engagement gift ever. I had heard about a mirror that gave the beholder eternal youth and beauty, and I wanted to get it for her. Koronue was against the whole robbery, but he still accompanied me," Kurama's face grew sad as the memories of the robbery flashed in his mind. A shuddering breath escaped him as he continued his tale. 

"It was during the robbery that Koronue was captured and killed. Both Meì kuí and my sister blamed me for Koronue's death. I knew there was nothing I could do, but after awhile I began to believe them, and soon after that, I left. In order to deal with my grief, I fell back on my old habits, and soon I was an even bigger legend then before. I became reckless and foolish, and it wasn't long before the hunters, that were after me, discovered a pattern to my burglaries. They set a trap for me, and as I was fleeing, I was shot from behind, and pretty much died. Using the last of my energy, I fled to the human world, and merged with Shiori's unborn human child. For fifteen years, I have lived the peaceful life as Shuuichi Minamino, and I soon learned to love and care about all living creatures again."   
  
Kurama explained about his mother's illness, and how he met Yusuke, and by the time he was done, Harry was starring at him open mouthed. Kurama was afraid the boy was going to start screaming, or that he would try to hex him right there, but instead, Harry just gave Kurama a goofy grin before he burst out laughing.  
  
"Well what do you know? For once I think Ron was right when he said that you were strange," Harry said laughing again a little harder. "So you are a demon, and Professor Huã was your ex-girlfriend, who just happens to hate you, and wants to make you reveal you secret to everybody. This is just like one of those sappy muggle television shows that Aunt Petunia is obsessed with," Harry teased before his expression grew hard. "But why are you here?" Harry demanded tensing up again just incase Kurama decided to show that his intentions really aren't in his best interest. 

Kurama looked at the boy again for a second with an amused look before he answered the question. "I was sent to protect Hogwarts from Voldemort. Koenma, the young leader of Spirit world feels that there is something suspicious about this guy, and wants me to find out what it is," Kurama explained. 

"And the death tree?" Harry asked. 

  
"Was a warning that only I would understand. It seems that Voldemort has figured out that I am here, but how he knows about me or anything to do with demon world, is still a mystery to me," Kurama told the boy watching Harry's silence acceptance. Another moment of silence fell on the two boys before Kurama decided to ask a question that was bothering him. "Why did you help me?" Kurama asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking confused at Kurama's sudden outburst. 

"Why did you stop me from revealing my powers in my duel earlier?" Kurama asked watching Harry thoughtfully.

"Well I guess I did it because you and I aren't much different," Harry explained getting a confused look as a reply.

"Would you please elaborate?" Kurama asked softly.

Harry gave Kurama and embarrassed smile before he continued his explanation, "Well, the truth is I've never really fit in. I was always 'the boy who lived,' I always stuck out in the wizarding world, and that gets sort of annoying. But when I met you, I could tell that you had the same problem. You stuck out much worse then me, and yet you made me feel like I was normal. It doesn't make any sense, but I felt like I needed to help you out. Plus I've been having some dreams of you saving my life…" Harry tried to explain when Kurama interrupted him. 

"Dreams?" Kurama asked his expression darkening. 

"Yeah, I get these dreams about what Voldemort is doing. I was supposed to take lessons to make them stop, but I never finished…But anyways, some of these dreams are memories, some of them are current things that the dark lord is doing, and some dreams are even sent from Voldemort as a way to torture me. But ever since the summer began, I have been having dreams about a boy who gets hit by the killing curse that was meant for me. At first I thought it was memories about when Cedric died, but after I met you, I knew that it wasn't. You just looked to much like the boy in my dreams for me to pass it off as a coincident, and ever since then, the dreams have been getting a little bit more clearer and more frequent," Harry explained growing more emotional as the dream replayed in his head. 

Kurama watched the tortured look on the boys face for a moment before he scooted closer, and carefully lay an arm around the boy's slender shoulders. "Don't worry Harry, you wont have anymore nightmares," Kurama vowed watching as Harry gave him a hopeful look. "You have no idea how glad I am that you don't hate me, and I must admit that it feels good to let my secret out. It might prove useful when Meì kuí throws her next plan at me," Kurama said receiving a soft chuckle from Harry. 

"Don't worry, if you need a distraction, I will be there," Harry promised. 

That night, Kurama lay awake starring into the darkness that surrounded him. For the first time in a long time, Kurama actually felt relaxed, and a little more hopeful that the mission may still be a success. He had to admit that the meeting with Harry turned out to be a bigger success then he could have possible hoped for. The boy must be extremely lonely to dismiss Kurama's past so easily. Not very many people would trust him after they knew of all the things he had done, but the boy was both very forgiving and understanding. "Sweet dreams Harry Potter," Kurama said before he set up a protective barrier around the boy. No tormenting thoughts will reach the boy tonight. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: Alright, I know that totally sucked, but it was just so freaking hard to write. And yes I know Harry and Kurama were ooc, but you'll just have to deal with it. It's three in the morning, and I just got back from visiting my cousins, so I'm not exactly in the best writing mood at the moment. Anyways, please don't flame me for this horrible chapter, if you do, the next chapter will take a really long time to update. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it is constructive, otherwise I'm going to feel really bad, and I'll hide in a corner for the next week where I can't type up new chapters. Well, now that I'm through with my grumpy ramblings, this chapter is actually dedicated to all of my reviewers who said that Kurama needed a break. So now he has a friend. Yippee!!! And please review. Thanks. ^_^


	13. Another Ally

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: I NEED YOUR HELP. Can anybody tell me who is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Ron is keeper, and Ginny will be a chaser. Harry is of course the seeker, but I'm unsure of the other positions. I know the twins left, so there is an opening for two beaters, but I'm unsure what year the other players from the original team where. If you know, please tell me. Thanks. 

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Thirteen: Another Ally

Ron stared across the boy dormitory where the still sleeping forms of Harry and Kurama could be seen resting peacefully. As much as Ron didn't like the new kid, he couldn't help but notice just how harmless the boy looked in sleep. He was a classical "pretty boy" with his extraordinary good looks, his muscular body, fighting abilities, and such proper etiquette, but while Kurama lay sleeping peacefully, he looked surprisingly young and vulnerable. It was something that always fascinated Ron, the way people could be completely oblivious to the world around them while in sleep, and for a moment Ron considered trying to open up to the new guy. After all, there really was nothing that the guy had done to be considered "evil". But still, Ron couldn't help but feel complete distaste for the boy. Not only had the boy stolen his best friend, he had become the most popular boy in school in less then a week, and whenever he was around, Hermione ignored everyone but him. Yes Ron Weasley was jealous of the new kid, and all he could think about was making the new boy look bad in a selfish attempt to win back his friends. The only problem that Ron was faced with was Harry. 

When school had ended last year, Harry was in no position to be sent back to those relatives of his, but Dumbledore insisted that he was still safer there then anywhere else. So Ron was forced to give Harry much needed comfort through the less effective process of sending mail back and forth. It wasn't until Harry's birthday that the true extent of his sufferings was finally revealed. Harry wrote a letter that was practically begging Ron to send him dreamless sleep potion for his birthday, saying that the nightmares were too much. He said that every night he dreamed about somebody's death, and he just couldn't take it anymore. After hours of begging his parents, and getting some help from the twins, Ron was finally able to send Harry a couple of bottles of the potion along with very strict instruction on how to use it properly. But the potion didn't work. 

Ron watched every night as Harry performed a silencing charm around his bed so that he wouldn't wake anybody up with his screams of pain. And every morning, Harry would wake up in a cold sweat with a haunted and frightened look on his face. But last night, Harry had slept, for the first time in months, in a peaceful slumber. 

Ron growled as his foot lashed out at the nearest object as he thought about the cause of Harry's rest. It wasn't him and his worthless potion, it was that new kid. Ron had used one of his brothers' inventions to listen to the end of Kurama's and Harry's discussion last night, and he had heard Kurama's promise to Harry. At first Ron was skeptical of the idea of Kurama being the only one that could stop the dreams, but after witnessing it himself, Ron couldn't help but feel more anger toward the boy. Again he was there to help Harry in a way that Ron, his best friend, could not. "Damn it! It's just not fair!" Ron yelled swinging his leg back to strike his school trunk again, but a sudden flash of movement stopped him from his course of action. Turning around, Ron was just able to get a glimpse of Kurama leaping out of his bed. 

Kurama woke with a start from the loud shouting, and before his half asleep mind was able to register anything, he was on his feet in a defensive fighting stance. As on instinct, his hand flew to where his rose seed was, and in a second, he was holding a very dangerous weapon in his hand. 

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione felt her feet carrying her toward the boys' dorm room, completely oblivious of the fact that the rules prohibited her from being in there. As far as the girl was concerned her two best friends might be fighting again, and that this time one of them might get hurt. She would break all the rules in the school if she could possibly keep them from harm, but also a more selfish side of her saw an opportunity to catch the new kid in a rather awkward position. A blush made it's way across her face at the last thought, causing her to run faster in embarrassment. 

The room was so silent when the door flew open, that the slight creak that it made was almost like someone had just let off a bomb. Ron flew in the air at the sound of Hermione entering, but he never took his eyes off of Kurama. 

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she took in the situation. Ron was as still as a statue as he stared unblinking at the new kid. Harry on the other hand was shifting nervously from his bed, while he too tried to figure out what was going on. Harry's head turned back an forth between Ron and Kurama before he laid pleading eyes on Hermione. Hermione gave him a reassuring smile before her concentration finally fell on the new kid. 

  
Kurama was crouched in a low fighting stance. His weapon was held out in front of him in such a manner that he could instantly attack or defend with it. On his face, Kurama wore an unreadable expression, and nothing more could be read from his body language, then the fact that he was waiting patiently for the other person to make the first move. Hermione gulped at the flawless position as she felt an even more intense blush cover her face. Even though she had seen him fighting in defense, Hermione was still impressed with the perfection that Kurama was showing at the moment. 

"What the hell are you!?" Ron demanded finally pulling out of his frightened trance. 

Kurama's hand tightened around the weapon a little more in anticipation, drawing Hermione's attention toward it. The weapon was green with razor looking thorns protruding out of it, but the thing that really caught Hermione's attention was the seemingly harmless rose petals that lay at Kurama's feet. Almost instantly Hermione's mind wandered to the lesson that they had in defense. The teacher had said something about some demons wielding the power to control plants. It all made sense Hermione realized as the clues fell into place. Kurama was either a demon in disguise, or he was a human that possessed the ability to use demonic powers. But if that was true, then is it safe to even be around Kurama? Almost like Harry could read Hermione's mind, the boy was on his feet preparing to defend the boy from both of his other friends. 

"Damn it Ron, why did you have to start yelling like that?" Harry demanded trying to pull Ron's attention away from Kurama, but Ron wasn't buying it. Ron remained glaring at the boy, completely oblivious to everything that Harry was doing. Again Harry gave Hermione a pleading look. 

"Wow Kurama, I had no idea you where that far in transfiguration," Hermione exclaimed formulating a rough plan in her head as she made her way casually across the room. Three pairs of confused eyes fell on her as Hermione pulled out her wand.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron demanded pulling his eyes away from Kurama for the first time since the whole ordeal started. 

"Well, Professor McGonagall told me that there was going to be a contest to try to boost moral. Two people from each house will be competing to see who's house is more academically superior. Sort of like a trivia on magic. Well naturally I was selected for the girl candidate, but Professor McGonagall is still looking for a male candidate. I told Kurama about it, so we've been working on some pretty advanced forms of transfiguration. The whip you see him holding is a form of transfiguration that we are going to learn about. It is using any sort of object, and changing it into a weapon. Watch," Hermione said picking up her wand and pointing it at a quill that was still laying on one of the desks. After mumbling some words that Ron and Harry couldn't hear, the quill turned into a whip that was almost identical to Kurama's. 

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione couldn't help but blush as Harry pulled her into a thankful hug, and Kurama gave her a grateful smile. Ron had pretty much stormed out of the room after he realized that he was beaten, and it wasn't long before the three people left behind realized that they had successfully managed to avoid a bad situation. If Ron was able to draw the same conclusions Hermione had, there was no doubt in any of their minds that Kurama would probably be expelled. 

"That was amazing Hermione. How did you manage to transfigure that quill?" Harry asked trying to touch Hermione's transfigured whip, only to find his hands pass right through it. 

"I didn't transfigure it. What you see is a very old charm. It's called a glamour spell, and it will show the on lookers whatever the caster wants them to see. It's a complex illusion that is so believable that it could fool even some of the wisest wizards," Hermione explained getting a soft chuckle of amusement from Kurama. 

"And what about that contest thing? Was that true?" Harry asked sounding more cheerful now that the danger had passed. 

"The contest will be announced soon. It's going to be like the tri-wizard tournament in the sense that the ministry will be judging the contestants, but believe me, there isn't going to be anything dangerous," Hermione said before she was interrupted by a soft cough. Hermione and Harry turned their heads to look at Kurama, who was making a gesture toward the time. Both kids paled as they realized that they had missed breakfast, and only had ten minutes before their first class began.

************************************************************************

Hermione felt light in spirit as she raced toward the two boys that where making their way toward Hagrid's cabin. "Good afternoon," Kurama greeted turning around and giving Hermione a friendly smile. Hermione stopped startled, but shook aside the fact that Kurama knew she was behind them before she called out to them. It was probably just because the guy was really alert about everything around him. 

"Hey Hermione, you taking this class too?" Harry asked when Hermione finally caught up with them. 

"Yeah, there are a few creatures that have magical abilities that are under the same basic principles as ancient magic. Though I doubt that we would be learning about those creatures, they are all very rare and dangerous," Hermione explained glimpsing over towards Kurama to see what sort of a reaction she would get. Kurama was listening politely to what she was saying, but again there was very little else that Hermione could read from the guy's expression. He was just so mysterious, and that thought only made Hermione blush more. 

"So what sort of creatures does Professor Hagrid teach about?" Kurama asked curiously. 

Harry and Hermione exchanged amused glances before their faces broke into almost identical grins. "Actually, must of the creatures Hagrid teaches us about are pretty much…well…" Harry tried to say before Hermione interrupted him.

"To put it nicely, Hagrid has rather interesting tastes in creatures, and many of them are considered monsters by the rest of the class," Hermione said receiving another amused chuckle form Kurama that made her heart beat faster, and her cheeks burn red. 

"Yeah, I guess Hagrid's creatures are…unique, but he really is a nice guy. A little weird, but great," Harry said. 

"Who's weird?" a loud booming voice asked causing the three kids to turn around. 

"Umm…hi Hagrid," Harry said before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by the half giant. 

"So how have you been Hagrid?" Hermione asked causing Hagrid to release a breathless Harry. 

"I'm great," Hagrid said still beaming before he lowered his huge head down till his eyes where leveled with the three kids. "You lot are going to love today's lesson. Professor Huã suggested I teach you guys about these animals, bless her. She's a wonderful lady, Professor Huã , and one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen besides…um. I better get the class started," Hagrid said stopping suddenly and turning bright red. Harry and Hermione only laughed at Hagrid's obvious infatuation with the half giant headmistress. 

"Well good luck Hagrid," Harry said reaching up to give Hagrid a reassuring pat on the huge man's shoulder. 

Hagrid gave off a cheerful laugh before his expression got hard. "By the way, Harry, what's going on between you and Ron if you don't mind me asking?" Hagrid said causing the three students to stare at the group of kids sitting around Hagrid's hut as they prepared for the lesson to start. Ron was sitting as far away from the group as he could, and was throwing nasty looks to Kurama. 

"I believe it is my fault," Kurama said seeing just how uncomfortable Harry and Hermione were at the present conversation. 

"Really, how so?" Hagrid asked studying Kurama up close for the first time. 

"Because Ron is jealous of Kurama, and is being a real jerk," Harry stated looking at the confusion on Hagrid's face before the half giant shrugged his shoulders and extended one of his large hand toward Kurama. 

"Name's Hagrid, Professor of care of magical creatures, and ground keeper of Hogwarts," Hagrid said in greeting. 

"Shuuichi Minamino, but I prefer to be called Kurama," Kurama said taking the large hand and giving it a firm hand shake.

________________________________________________________________________

Kurama only half listened as Hagrid reviewed some of the creatures they had covered last year. Even though he showed no signs of worry, the fact that Meì kuí had suggested whatever creature they were going to learn about, did not settle well with him. Hagrid seemed nice enough, but it wouldn't matter much if Meì kuí could manipulate him like she plans on doing to everybody at the school.

"Harry, keep alert, I may need a distraction," Kurama whispered getting a shocked look from both Harry and Hermione.   
  
"Why?" Hermione whispered back, careful not disturb Hagrid's lesson. 

"Does it have something to do with the fact that Hagrid said that Professor Huã suggested Hagrid's mystery monster?" Harry asked suddenly becoming anxious himself. 

"Yes, but don't worry, I might just be reading too much into her hatred towards me. I'm just saying we should prepare incase the worst should happen," Kurama stated. 

"Well now, if you will just follow me, I will bring you to the creatures we will be studying," Hagrid said interrupting the trio's conversation as the half giant stood up and gestured for the class to follow him into the Forbidden Forest 

For awhile the class followed Hagrid in silence. The Forbidden Forest was still a place of fear to many of the students, and to those who were used to it like Harry, Ron and Hermione, they were too busy thinking about other things to talk. So for the majority of the hike, the class traveled in silence. It wasn't until Kurama halted and stared into the distance with a dark look on his face, that the silence was broken. 

"What's wrong?" Hermione demanded as Kurama's hand pulled out a seed. 

"You know that distraction I was talking about? Well, it looks like we are going to need it. Dear old Professor Huã has suggested that we learn about fox demons," Kurama said as the forms of several silver foxes came into view. 

TBC. 

****

Author's endnote: Okay, if I lied again, it wasn't my fault. I write these chapters at the oddest times, and stop when I feel like I'm at a good stopping point. But on a brighter note, I'm finally getting somewhere with giving Kurama some more allies. Hermione is now going to help Harry keep Kurama's secret. ^_^ And hopefully the Ron bashing will end soon, but like I said, I'm not sure when that will be. It probably will be before Kurama tries to get into the ministry, but we'll see when I get there. So how was this chapter, I'm dying to know? 


	14. Foxes

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: So sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I haven't been in the mood to write lately. Well this chapter is short, but at least it is something, and hopefully after work on Sunday night, I will be back into the mood to write. If all goes well, there should be another update Monday. Keep your fingers crossed, and please R&R.

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Fourteen: Foxes

"Fox demons?" Hermione gasped before Harry's hand flew up toward her mouth. 

"Quiet," Harry demanded seeing that most of the class was throwing them suspicious glances. Hermione slapped Harry's hand away and gave him a fierce glare before her eyes wandered to the eight silver foxes that were pacing the roughly built pen. 

While Hermione had her gaze on the foxes, Harry leaned in close to Kurama, until only Kurama could hear what he was saying. "But I thought you said you where the only silver fox demon left?" Harry pointed out. 

"I said that I was one of the last of a race of silver fox demons. There is still my sister, and myself left of one type, but the other race is actually rather common and are rather weak compared to my Youko form. You see Harry, the ones you see over there are more like servants to my race. They are silver in coat to show their position, but unlike my sister and I, they are unable to transform into a more human form. In a way, they are no different then any other magical creature in the wizarding world," Kurama explained. 

"So why would you need a distraction from them if they are so weak and normal?" Harry asked watching as a bright blush crossed Kurama's face. 

"Because they are all females," Kurama said getting even brighter at the confusion on Harry's face. Blushing even more, and dropping his voice, Kurama slowly explained. "You see Harry, one of the main things that you have to understand about my race is that we are concerned about only two things, fighting and reproduction. And yes, I can reproduce with them if I was in my beast form. They are actually so common in the demon world, that it was a perfect disguise when I needed to get away, but I never reproduce an offspring simply because I had no interest in developing an inferior heir," Kurama explained watching the disgusted look on Harry's face. It was obvious that the current conversation was a topic that Harry really didn't want to hear about. 

"So the distraction is if you decide to…um…get a little friendly with one of them?" Harry mumbled turning red as well. 

"Partially. It is true that if I lose control of my Youko side, that I might not be able to control my animal lust, but I'm actually more concerned about the person who is controlling them," Kurama explained.

"What do you mean, isn't Professor Huã the one controlling them?" Harry asked getting a snort of disgust as an answer. 

"Of course not, Meì kuí may have suggested it, but only one person has the ability to control so many silver Kitsunes besides myself. I should have known that when Meì kuí showed up that she would be here as well," Kurama said getting even more distressed as the class drew nearer to the clearing.

"Who?" Harry asked though he had a suspicion of who Kurama was talking about. 

"Meí nü , my older sister. It has been years since I've last seen her, and when we parted she too blamed me for Kuronue's death. If both of them are in alliance against me, then it is going to take a miracle for me to survive this," Kurama muttered looking around for any signs of the other silver fox. 

________________________________________________________________________

Two sharp golden eyes watched the group of humans gather around her servants. All of them had a look of awe at the magnificent creatures, even the blonde freak and his two servants. The owner of the golden eyes smirked in an evil grin that surpassed even the most evil grin of both the younger and older blonde. But the golden eye creature was unaware of this fact as she watched over her servants protectively. By the way the animals paced their prison, it was obvious that they were upset, but they remained, refusing to disobey their master's wishes. 

. 

Silver flowing hair that was glowing softly in the few rays of sunlight that was able to reach the forest floor, was pushed out of the way so that the golden eyes could survey the scene in front of her unhindered. Without blinking, the golden eyes started to scan over each boy until her gaze fell on the last two. Both of them had their faces turned away from her, but from what she could gather, she had a feeling that both boy's were unique somehow. Both of them had dark colored hair that looked almost black, and the hair style was somewhat unique. While one seemed to have a mess of dark hair scattered around his head, the other had his hair groomed to a perfect style of spikes and curls. In build, both boys seemed thinner then average, but one seemed to have a gracefulness of a dancer or an experienced fighter. The biggest difference between the two was the height. One was smaller then average, while the other one was just a little taller then the average boy their age. 

Sucking in a deep breath, the golden eyed creature moved gracefully through the bushes hoping to get a better look at the two boys' faces. The creatures heart raced as the taller boy stiffened as though he had heard something. Halting instantly, the golden eyed creature watched as the boy's hand made its way toward his short hair in a gesture that caused memories to overwhelm the golden eyed creature. She had found him, and for a moment all rational thoughts left her. 

It had been over twenty years since she had seen her baby brother. But for Meí nü , it might as well have been a lifetime. Overwhelming guilt filled her again as the same feelings that had surfaced when she had heard about her brother's death filled her and made her body shake. It was bad enough when she found out about Kuronue's death, and for awhile she too had blamed her younger brother. After all Kurama had been their at the time of the incident, so it was easy to shift the blame. Meí nü felt tears well up as she contemplated the real reason for her anger. Unlike Kurama and Meì kuí , her relationship with Kuronue was more subtle, and less obvious, but their feelings for each other was just as passionate; it was just more mature. Ever since Kuronue had started helping her raise the child Youko, Meí nü knew that he was the man that she wanted to be her "mate," but like always, both of them put Kurama before themselves. It was hard blow indeed for the fox maiden when both of them ended up dying. Even though her beauty was untarnished, she couldn't help but feel like she was rotting away, that was until the she began to hear rumors. 

The news that Youko Kurama was still alive traveled through the Makai at a speed that would make Hiei feel ashamed. But being a skeptic, Meí nü refused to believe the rumors until she could find out for herself if it was really true. About a month ago, her chance finally came. Meì kuí appeared to Meí nü for the first time after Kurama's death. Meì kuí explained about the weird occurrences that were occurring around the human world, and after much coaxing, the other fox maiden was able to convince the older fox to join her. Meí nü agreed only because if the rumors were true, she had a feeling that Kurama wouldn't be too far from the action. 

Again Meí nü felt her heart race as the taller boy's emerald green eyes peered toward her hiding place. Meí nü smiled slightly knowing that the boy couldn't see her, and took the time to study him even more closely. The boy was young, and was just as breathtakingly gorgeous as her brother, though in a different way then the her brother. While her brother looked strong and menacingly, this boy was kind looking. But they both shared almost the same sort of amazing eyes. It was the eyes that captivated Meí nü 's attention, and caused the fox maiden to avert her gaze back into the green depths. For a moment Meí nü was completely lost into those eyes until a golden gleam began to flash in them. The emerald eyes began to narrow into an all too familiar golden glare before it snapped back to startled green. Meí nü knew instantly that the boy had discovered her, and watched silently as the boy opened his mouth to cry out before his eyes began to transform again. The shorter boy, and a girl with long bushy hair turned to Meí nü 's brother with worried looks before Kurama began to whisper sharply to them. Listening with her superior hearing, Meí nü was able to pick of her brother's words. 

"I need a distraction now," Kurama half pleaded and half ordered. 

Meí nü watched as Harry and Hermione looked around frantically before Meí nü decided it was time to intervene. Transforming into her animal form, she leaped into the clearing of students. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: So what do you thing of Kurama's sister? I'm a little unsure if she is believable, but I need to give Kurama some help somehow. The other characters from Yu Yu Hakusho wont be coming in until after Kurama retrieves Sirius's body, which going off of how I like to drag this story, it might be awhile, but believe me, they will show up and you'll understand why it took so long to get them. It's all due to the plot. Next chapter, Kurama and Meí nü talk for the first time in twenty years, and Meí nü gives Kurama some helpful advice. ^_^. 


	15. Family Reunion

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: Well here is the next part. Hopefully it wont be too boring, and will be satisfactory since I had to type it up at midnight. And work really sucked. Anyways. Here is the next part.

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Fifteen: Family Reunion

Kurama had his rose whip in his hand in a flash, but nobody noticed him since they were a little preoccupied with the silver fox that was standing protectively in front of the pen of much smaller foxes. Most of the class had a look of fear and astonishment, while others, like Harry, had their wands out and pointing at the creature. Kurama's gaze wandered to the professor, hoping that maybe the older wizard would take control of the situation, and herd the students away, but Hagrid had a look of pure fascination on his round jolly face. "Fool, doesn't he know how dangerous this fox is?" Kurama wondered deciding it was about time that he took control and defend the class from his sister. Taking a step forward, Kurama slowly began formulating a plan that would secure his victory, even in his weakened human form. From what Kurama remembered, his sister wasn't as skilled of a fighter, and her experience in battle was limited to the little amount that Kuronue had taught her. 

/Kurama stop!/ Meí nü demanded telepathically. Kurama came to an abrupt halt and stared into the fox's golden eyes demanding a reason why. /I do no wish to harm these humans, all I want is to talk to you. Get your friends to lead them away, so that we will be alone,/ Meí nü demanded.

/How do I know I can trust you?/ Kurama demanded. 

/You'll just have to take that chance,/ Meí nü said watching her brother closely as Kurama contemplated his options, finally he looked at her and gave her a slight nod of approval. 

Acting instantly, the two siblings got to work. Kurama quietly whispered instructions to Harry and Hermione, while Meí nü gave her servants new orders. When the two were done with their tasks, they stood back and waited for the situation to unfold. The first to act was Hermione who started screaming at Hagrid in a horrified yell. Soon she had the attention of the class. 

"Hagrid, we have to get out of here, those creatures can kill us," Hermione tried to explain feeling her face flushing at the looks she was receiving. 

"Nonsense 'mione, der 'armless. Look at em, they can't even get of der pen," Hagrid said pointing over at the rest of the demons. Hermione and the rest of the students followed his gesture only to see one of the eight foxes pick away at the lock with such precision that was almost unheard of for any creature except maybe a skilled thief. 

"Umm, Hagrid, are they supposed to be able to do that?" Harry asked watching as the foxes began to pour out of their prison. 

"Run," Hagrid commanded trying to shuffle the kids away with his massive arms before any of the foxes could get near them. 

Kurama watched the foxes take chase after the students as though they were on a hunt, and for a second, he feared that he had made a mistake, but before he could take chase after them, he felt a firm hand grab a hold of his shoulder. "Don't worry Kurama, they will only chase them out of the forest, and then they will go to their lookout points and make sure that we are not disturbed. None of the humans will be harmed, my servants know what will happen if they disobey my wishes," Meí nü explained. Kurama nodded again before he turned around to face her. 

At first glance, Meí nü looked like she had always looked. She was still tall and slender, and her robes flowed around her body in a dance of intriguing beauty. Her long silver hair still shined in the light, casting little rainbows around her, while small pink roses on a thin vine weaved in and out of her hair in an extravagant pattern that matched the artwork on her robes. Her eyes were a soft golden color, like an autumn leaf reflecting the sun's magnificent glow. Her lips was a soft pink glow like a sunset that casts the sky into it's fiery yet peaceful reddish color. Her skin was a healthy milky white with just a hint of peach, making her look like a little porcelain doll. Just like Kurama's demon form, Meí nü was the definition of beauty, but like all beautiful thing, it can become tarnished. Though she seemed untouched on the outside, her soul, that was once so happy and pure, had become clouded in grief. 

"Kurama, let me see your Youko form, please let me know that you really are alive. That this isn't all a bad dream," Meí nü begged, her golden eyes started to water over as she waited both hopefully and desperately for Kurama to reassure her with a simple transformation. 

Kurama gazed around the area, making sure that no one was around, before he allowed his Youko side to take over. His hair began to grow and whiten, while his body began to expand both upward and outward. His lean muscles began to bulk up, while his features began to grow more mature then his normal boyish look. His dark tanned skin lightened, and his school robes where replace with plain white flowing silk. Two sliver fox ears appeared on the top of his head, and a silver fox tail made its way out of the robes, where it swung around hesitantly for a second. Meí nü gasped before she pulled her brother into a hug. Sharp golden eyes snapped open in astonishment as Kurama felt his sister's frame up against him. Her body was shaking slightly as she sobbed into his chest. Soft whimpers made their way to Kurama before he wrapped his arms around his sister, and tightened the embrace. A thankful smile made its way across both siblings' faces as they stayed in the embrace, just thankful that they were together again. 

************************************************************************

Harry took in deep breathes, greedily trying to gather as much oxygen as he could before he collapsed on the grass outside of Hagrid's cabin. Next to him, Harry could hear Hermione's gasps as she too tried to catch her breath. Slowly, the rest of the class made their way out of the forest, and they too took refuge in the school grounds. 

"Is everybody 'ere?" Hagrid asked when he finally emerged out of the forest. His eyes wandered around the school grounds, counting each student. "I'm missin' one," Hagrid said recounting just to make sure he hadn't made a mistake. 

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances, they knew exactly who was missing, but they couldn't let Hagrid return to the forest after him. Kurama had told them that he needed to be alone for awhile, and they planned on making sure that Kurama got his wish, but that task seemed almost impossible as several of the Hogwarts teachers made their way toward them. 

"Hagrid, Meì kuí just told us that something had gone wrong. She said that she heard a lot of screaming coming from the old forest, and that you were having a lesson in there. Is everything alright?" Professor McGonagall asked clutching her chest as she tried to catch her breath. 

Harry and Hermione shared worried glances when they noticed that Professor Huã was already making her way toward the forest. The two stood up and tried to make their way toward her when Professor McGonagall's demanding voice ordered all of the students to return to their dorm rooms. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione gave him a warning glance before she started to lead him away. 

Harry turned around again to watch as Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Professor Snape took off after Professor Huã . "Why are we leaving Hermione?" Harry demanded planting his feet firmly in the ground and giving Hermione a challenging glare. 

"Because there isn't anything we can do at this moment. If we get caught disobeying Professor McGonagall, then we wont be in any position to help Kurama," Hermione pointed out. 

"So we don't get caught," Harry said sarcastically. 

"Yeah, which means we need your invisibility cloak, which is conveniently at the place we are supposed to go, which means we will have alibis. So we get it, and race to the place in the forest that Kurama is, and help him get away. I'm sure that the teachers will have to get past those other fox demons before they can even get to Kurama. That will buy us a little time," Hermione explained causing Harry to shake his head in amazement. 

"Man, where would I be without you Hermione?" Harry asked getting a cheerful smile from Hermione for a response. 

************************************************************************

Kurama finally pulled out of the embrace, and stared at his sister questionably. "I thought you hated me," Kurama said causing fresh tears to well up in his sister's eyes. 

"I was just upset at the time, and I chose to deal with my grief by venting out against you. I'm sorry, I never meant to drive you away and to your death," Meí nü explained watching as relief washed over Kurama's fair face. 

"Good, I was afraid that you would be just like Meì kuí ," Kurama said watching as bitterness swept across his sister's face. 

"Meì kuí is so driven by hatred and revenge, she no longer is the women you fell in love with. Kurama, you must be wary of her. She is bent on killing you, and you must dismiss all feelings you have for her if you wish to survive," Meí nü warned. 

Kurama shook his head before a soft sigh escaped his lips. "I can't do that. I feel responsible for her hatred, and cannot dismiss my feeling toward her. It is never too late to change, and there may still be hope for her. Maybe someday we will get Meì kuí back, but don't worry, I will never be able to love her again," Kurama reassured. Kurama smiled when he noticed the confusion in Meí nü 's face. 

"Why can't you love her again. If she returned to normal that is?" Meí nü asked. 

"Because I no longer have an interest in her. I have moved on," Kurama explained watching as joy filled his sister's eyes.

"Who is she?" Meí nü asked prying into Kurama's life like she used to do when Kurama was younger. 

Kurama laughed before his face reddened. "Well she and I aren't officially together, nor have we confessed feeling for each other, but I can assure you that if I had to choose between Meì kuí and this girl, I will take my chances with this other girl," Kurama said watching the frustration on his sister's face. 

"Who is she, or at least tell me what she is like," Meí nü said but Kurama only laughed at her teasingly. It was his secret, and she would have to find out if she wanted to know who her brother was interested in. But it was alright, Meí nü loved having a challenge. 

After the two siblings teased and fooled around like old times, it was finally time for business. Sitting down on the ground facing each other, the two fox demons allowed a minute of silence to pass between them before it was time to discuss the situation at hand. Kurama explained about his mission, while Meí nü listened. When he was done, Meí nü took in a deep sigh before she began explaining her part. 

"Kurama, I came here because Meì kuí asked me to come. She thought that me being here would make it easier for her to distract you, but I doubt that she realizes that I excepted because I wanted to help you," Meí nü explained leaning back and starring up at the branches above them. "The rumors that a human had found a way to come back from the dead has been traveling through the Makai, but it wasn't until this human started demanding around demons, that the rumor was really noticed. I'm sure you know that a human controlling demons is an unheard of event unless the demons being controlled needed the human to gain what they wanted like in the case of the Toguro brothers. But there is another rumor that is even more disturbing. It is believed that one of the dead fighters in the dark tournament is the one the one that is really controlling all of the demons that Voldemort has under his command. They say that the dead fighter's spirit managed to get away from its ferry girl, and somehow managed to get Voldemort to help it gain its body back. I believe that the one that is really behind everything is not Voldemort, but that 'dead' demon. Kurama, if this is true, you can't do this mission alone. You need the rest of the team to help," Meí nü said watching the thoughtfulness on her brother's face. 

"I'm afraid that Koenma wont allow the other to help me," Kurama said.

"But…" Meí nü tried to say, but was cut off as Kurama raised his hand to silence her protest. 

"It is not my call to make Meí nü , the only one that can make that call is Koenma," Kurama said getting a huff of disgust from the female fox. "There is nothing I can do but gather as much information as I can. Do the rumors say who this 'dead' demon is?" Kurama asked.

"No, I'm afraid that the rumors are fairly vague on the subject of who the 'dead' fighter is," Meí nü said looking a little disappointed that she couldn't be more useful. 

"I figured as much. So what are you planning on doing now?" Kurama asked.

"I will remain in this forest, and try to destroy any demon that Voldemort tries to send to the school. I have spies all over the forest, and they have been trained to tell me the second that an unknown demon enters," Meí nü explained getting an approving smile from her brother. She was about to ask him about his plans when a sharp howl ripped through the forest like a siren. "That is one of my servants. Several of the Hogwarts professors are making their way toward us," Meí nü explained as Kurama quickly changed back to his human form. 

"I'll come and visit you as soon as I can," Kurama said sprinting away before any of the teachers could see him. 

"Good luck brother," Meí nü whispered before she too changed forms. Once again a large silver fox stood in the center of the clearing before it dashed into the trees. 

TBC. 

****

Author's endnote: Okay, I bet it didn't take you guys long to figure out who the "dead" fighter is, so it wont be very confusing for you when I say that Kurama is in deep trouble. *Evil laugh* Well, review, and please tell me if you like where this story is going, and be honest, I need to know if there is something you don't like so I can improve it. Thanks. 


	16. The Forest Comes to Life

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: So sorry for how long it took to update, unfortunately my updates will probably slow way down. On Wednesday, I am going to boot camp for nine weeks. That's right, I have joined the Army, and will be unable to write for awhile. Hopefully I will have several chapters prewritten before I leave, so my brother can continue updating while I'm gone. I hope to be able to continue updating every two weeks, maybe every week if I can miraculously type out nine chapters before I leave. Doubt it, but keep you fingers crossed. Also chapters are probably not going to be as long because of my limited time. But I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC!!! I have all intentions to finish this story, and all of the other ones I have, even if it will take a long time to do it. Your reviews really encourage me, and hopefully the ending wont seem too far in the future. Well enjoy, I'll miss all of you, and hopefully the nine weeks will go by quickly so I can continue writing this story. 

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Sixteen: The Forest Comes to Life.

Kurama raced through the forest at a speed that was too fast for any normal human. His movements flowed in a rapid sequence that was almost impossible to see with an untrained eye. But even though his pace was fast, there was someone that wasn't too far behind. Kurama went to put on another spurt of speed when something else caught his attention. A few feet away, Kurama could distinctly feel the energy of Harry and Hermione. Kurama slowed to a normal pace, narrowing his eyes so that he could see the two children, but even with his sharpened eyesight, he couldn't see the two of them. From the sound of their breathing, and the smell of them, they couldn't be too far away, which meant that Kurama should be able to see them too, but it was almost like they were invisible. But before Kurama could ponder the situation further, he was tackled from behind. 

Kurama let out a startle grunt as his body made contact with the hard ground. A soft giggle from above him drew Kurama's attention to his assailant. Starring down at him with a look of pure mischief and playfulness that Kurama had forgotten about was Meì kuí . 

"I caught you, and as soon as the other Professors will get here, no doubt they will start questioning you. So what are you going to do now?" Meì kuí purred into Kurama's ear. 

"Get off of me, I've done nothing wrong," Kurama growled back trying to shove the black haired female off of him. 

Meì kuí smiled down at him triumphantly before she leaned in even closer to him. "My, my, you sure have become a sore loser. Is it because you know that all I have to do is keep you here long enough for my other co-workers to arrive, and then they will begin questioning you about your beloved sister. So what sort of useful information did she give you? Tell me Kurama, I'm dying to know," Meì kuí murmured making sure that her lips fluttered against Kurama's cheek in a seductive touch that few were vulnerable to. Kurama released a groan of longing and resentment before he tried pushing the women off again. "You know the teachers saw you talking with your demon sister, but I can help save you. I have completely forgotten just how irresistible you are laying on the ground like that. You look so vulnerable, and everything about you is just crying out to be taken. I hate you Kurama, but that doesn't mean I can avoid your charm. Submit to me, and maybe I can help you out of this mess," Meì kuí whispered moving her lips closer to Kurama's. Kurama opened his mouth to protest, but Meì kuí chose that moment to close the distance. 

Harry and Hermione felt their eyes widen as they watched their defense against the dark arts professor "making out" with a student. Even Hermione who idolized every teacher was horrified at what she saw. 

"Get away from me," Kurama snarled breaking the kiss and shoving with all his strength. Meì kuí feel backwards, but she wasn't done yet. Crawling towards him, she again brought herself too close to the boy then what was proper. But it didn't seem to matter to her anymore. The look in her eyes was that of plain madness, a burning lust that Kurama had never seen before. For a moment it was as though the women was possessed, and all memory of who or what she really was, had vanished. Her golden eyes no longer shined in a bluish tint, but burned in a fiery reddish purple glow that was so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time. Her hands hovered around the skin of his neck, so close, barely brushing against it. And then her thin fingers began to play around with his hair. A satisfied grin spread across her face before she leaned in and whispered a message that sent a horrified shiver down Kurama's spine. 

"I miss your other hair style better. I enjoy running my hands down your bloody red locks," Meì kuí whispered causing Kurama to buck suddenly and cry out. Her touch was no longer her own, no, it was that of an enemy that Kurama was sure he had defeated.

Fear took over Kurama's rational mind, as he released all of his spirit energy into the surrounding forest. Almost immediately, the weeds that he was laying on came to life, and shot out of the ground. Moving like serpents, the weeds wrapped around Meì kuí , and pulled her off of Kurama. 

Kurama watched with dazed eyes, barely able to stay conscience long enough to see the destruction his energy might cause towards the inhabitants in the forest, as his energy continued to seep out of him, and to the surrounding vegetation. All Kurama saw before he blacked out was a giant tree swatting Meì kuí away like she was a fly. Her screams echoed inside of his head, and the last thought Kurama had was how much trouble he was going to be in when he wakes up.

************************************************************************

Meí nü felt the sudden onslaught of her brother's energy, and immediately changed her current course. For the last ten minutes, she had been trying to lead the school teachers further away from her brother, but she had a nagging feeling that somewhere, Meì kuí wasn't falling for her distraction. Moving swiftly, Meí nü made her way towards the nearest fox servant, and quickly gave it orders to lead the professors as far away from the school as possible. Meí nü watched the animal move away before she raced toward the place were she had last felt her brother. 

************************************************************************

As soon as Meì kuí was out of the picture, Harry tossed aside his invisibility cloak, and made a mad dash towards the unconscious Kurama. He had almost made it to the boy's side, when the weeds that had wrapped around Meì kuí swarmed out of the ground, and made a protective cage around Kurama's body. The ends of the plant lashed out at Harry, and would have speared through him, if Hermione hadn't pulled him backwards at the last second. 

"What's going on?" Harry demanded turning to Hermione for answers. Hermione looked torn between wanting to get as far away from the forest that she could, and racing blindly toward the boy like Harry had done.

"In the chapter about demonic defenses in our advanced defense against the dark arts text book, it talks about how some demons will actually form a defensive ward around themselves when they lose the ability to fight back. In fire demons, it is a wall of fire. For ice demons, they will actually freeze themselves inside of a block of ice. But for animal spirits that have the ability to control plants, they create a barrier out of the surrounding foliage. As long as these animal spirits are unable to fight, the plants will act like 'bodyguards'. But this is only the case for demons…" Hermione trailed off with the last thought. "Um, Harry…I think Kurama is a demon."

TBC.

Author's endnote: Well, how was that, be honest with how you think this story is going, I'm really beginning to get worried about how strongly Meì kuí acts towards Kurama. Evil, evil women… Anyways, I hope that my brother will be able to update this next Monday, but he tends to be forgetful and lazy, so if he doesn't I will personally kill him when I get back. That's a promise. Thanks, and wish me luck. ^_^


	17. Ron Lashes Out

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: Well guys, here is the next chapter like I promised. But unfortunately I was unable to complete nine chapters before I left. But you can still expect an update **every two weeks. **That's right, I have four more chapters prewritten, so this story will continue even when I can't work on it. *Pout* I'm afraid the chapters are a lot shorter then my other ones, I just didn't have as much time. But hopefully it wont be too bad. And even though I'll be gone for awhile, please continue to review. I'm going to have my brother tell me just how many reviews I'm getting, and it will really help me get through some of the tougher days in boot camp if I can look forward to reading the reviews later on. Thanks, you guys are the greatest. 

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Seventeen: Ron Lashes Out.

"Um, Harry…I think Kurama is a demon."   
  
Harry felt a gasp escape his lips, before he laughed nervously. "Come on Hermione, that is ridiculous," Harry tried to point out, but the fierce look that Hermione was throwing his way told him that she wasn't going to abandon her reasoning, no matter what he said. 

"I know Kurama is a demon," Hermione said stubbornly watching Harry lower his head in defeat. 

"I know, but he isn't bad. He's…well I guess he is just like a human, only with more power," Harry tried to say barely noticing that Hermione was watching him with a shocked and triumphant look. 

  
After studying him for a bit more, it suddenly made sense, and Hermione found her gaze back on the still figure. "He told you," Hermione whispered. 

Harry nodded his head, before his gaze rested on the girl next to him. "He wanted me to understand that he wont harm me. I was afraid at first, but demons aren't all that bad," Harry tried to explain before a soft laugh interrupted him. 

"Don't be foolish silly human, all demons are bad. If you don't remember that, then you will be killed," a soft flowing voice said. 

Harry and Hermione spun around to look behind them, and had to stifle a scream when the silver fox maiden made her way toward them. 

"Demons are evil by nature. The reason why Kurama seems so honorable and soft hearted is because of his human side. His human emotions make him a terrible demon, but it also makes him a more powerful person," Meí nü explained stepping closer to the two children, and gazing over toward the protective barrier around her brother. "We need to get him out of her. Meì kuí may not be a threat, but the other professors are," Meí nü explained looking behind where Meì kuí 's body could be seen laying unconscious in a tangle of lethal looking plants. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Hermione asked watching as the female demon began laughing.   


"Of course, she was just caught off guard. Something must have really scared Kurama to make him release so much power so recklessly," Meí nü explained going serious. "If I hadn't shown up when I did, then the whole forest would have become a very dangerous place indeed. At least the trees and other vegetation has stopped moving and fighting everything in range. Now all I have to do is get him out of here," Meí nü said more to herself then to the two children standing next to her. 

"How are we supposed to get him away from here, every time we get close, those plants attack us," Harry pointed out watching the annoyance cross the fox maiden's beautiful face. 

"Stupid human. Kurama doesn't have nearly as much strength in his human form to put up a proper barrier, and he was already suffering from an energy loss. All I need to do is over power his will, and then it will be up to you two to get him back into the castle unseen," Meí nü explained, her eyes glowing as she began to release her spirit energy. 

Harry and Hermione held their breaths as they watched the plant barrier slowly retract back into the soil. In one fluid motion, the fox maiden was by the boy's side. Her magnificent face remained unemotional as she slowly began to lift the boy up into her arms. 

"Meí nü ?" Kurama's soft voice asked, only to receive a shush in return. 

"Take it easy, I will carry you to the edge of the forest so you can regain enough energy to walk, after that, I will have to entrust that your friends will be able to get you in safely," Meí nü whispered before turning around to the other children, throwing them a look that clearly said that she would kill them if they didn't succeed in keeping her brother safe. 

"Thank you," Kurama whispered closing his eyes as the group silently made their way through he forest. 

************************************************************************

Ron sat in the far corner of the boy's dorm room, watching and waiting for Harry to return. He'd noticed that when Harry had gotten to the dorm rooms, he had immediately grabbed his invisibility cloak, and had taken off with Hermione. 

Ron couldn't help but feel left out, and was curious to find out what his two friends were up to, even if he had a suspicion that is had something to do with Kurama's absence. Again the new kid was getting in the way of him and his friends, and Ron couldn't help but feel enraged and left out. 

After making sure that he was completely hidden, Ron had sat and waited for their return. An hour later, he was rewarded as the door to the boy's dorm room swung open seemingly on its own. After the door was firmly shut, the figures of his two friends and Kurama appeared in the spot where just seconds ago had seemed empty. Whispering in hushed voices, Harry and Hermione practically carried Kurama to his bed. Confusion filled Ron at the scene, and he couldn't help but inch a bit closer to the conversation. 

"What happened Kurama?" Harry asked, his voice laced in concern. 

"I lost control," Kurama replied bluntly getting frustrated looks to his answer. 

"Who was that women that carried you?" Hermione asked tucking Kurama into his bed, and trying to make him as comfortable as she could. Harry looked at her teasingly, watching as Hermione continued to nurse Kurama. 

Ron watched Hermione's movements with built up rage, and finally he had seen enough. Before he could stop himself, he had leaped out of his hiding spot, and charged at Kurama. 

Harry gave a startle cry, but was able to grab a hold of Ron's robe before the boy could reach his destination. "Damn it Ron, what the hell are you doing?" Harry yelled watching as more furry flashed in the other boy's eyes as Hermione threw herself in front of Kurama defensively. 

"Let me go Harry," Ron demanded.

"No Ron, you are being ridiculous! What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry demanded finally getting Ron to turn his attention towards him. 

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? Ever since you met this guy, you have been completely ignoring everybody else. I know how much you miss Sirius, but trying to replace him with this guy is wrong…" Ron stopped suddenly as his words suddenly sunk in. 

Harry had gone pale, while his eyes slowly began to tear up at the sound of his godfather's name. A soft gasp escaped him as he suddenly understood why he was so determined to be Kurama's friend. It was true, he was trying to replace Sirius with Kurama. That thought filled Harry with disgust. How could he even think about replacing his godfather, but he had. Even if he didn't realize he was doing it, he had. He didn't become Kurama's friend because of who Kurama was, but because Kurama made him feel safe like Sirius. Because he felt like he could go to Kurama about all of his problems, like he used to do with Sirius. 

"It's not true Harry," Hermione tried to say, but Harry only shook his head violently. How could she understand, Hermione didn't understand death like he did. 

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Ron tried to say, but his apology was ignored as Harry took off out of the boy's dorm room. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: I am so sorry if there are more grammar mistakes in these chapters, I haven't really had the time to go through and edit these chapters, so if names are missed spelled, or something is really messed up, please let me know, so I can change it when I get back. Thanks, and keep reviewing. ^_^


	18. Contacting Koenma

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: In this chapter, the italics are when someone's voice is used over a speaker. Like you listening to someone speak to you on the phone. I did it to show that he voice quality is not as good as if the person was right there talking.

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Eighteen: Contacting Koenma.

Kurama watched as Ron and Hermione took off after Harry, before he slipped out of bed. As much as Kurama would have liked to go after Harry like his other two friends, he didn't feel like it would be the best thing to do. First, it was an issue that needed to be resolved with his old friends, but mostly, at the moment, Kurama really didn't have the energy to chase after the upset boy. But at least with the new turn of events, Kurama was finally going to be alone long enough to handle something that he should have done a few days ago. 

Moving slowly, so that he wont over exert himself, Kurama made his way toward his trunk. After shifting through all of his items, Kurama finally found what he was looking for. Moving back to his bed, Kurama closed his curtains, before he pulled out the small communicator that Koenma had given him. 

__

"Koenma here," Koenma's said, his small toddler looking face said as he suddenly appeared in the round screen. _"Kurama?"_ the young lord exclaimed when he suddenly realized who was calling. 

"Lord Koenma," Kurama said in greeting. 

__

"Is something wrong?" Koenma demanded looking around nervously. Before he turned back to Kurama and carefully studied him. Kurama's normally tan skin was deathly white, and his green eyes were dimmed in exhaustion. His normally tidy appearance was disheveled, and smudges of dirt could be seen on his dark robes. 

"Lord Koenma, I need you to send the rest of the team on this mission," Kurama stated. 

__

"Send the rest of them, are you crazy, that will totally destroy the mission," the distraught toddler yelled before his expression turned to that of authority. _"I will not send the others unless you give me a very good reason why my wonderful plan wont work," _Koenma stated in what was an obvious challenge. The young lord took pride in being correct in his assumptions, and wouldn't admit to being wrong unless it was to his benefit only. 

"Lord Koenma, I'm suffering major difficulties. First my mom because a teacher here, and then an old girlfriend shows up, as well as my sister, all of the ghosts at this school are afraid of me, and the teachers and students are suspicious of me, but the worst thing is I have reason to believe that Voldemort is being controlled by…" Kurama was interrupted from his ramblings by the stern look that Koenma was giving him. The toddler had cleared his throat halfway through Kurama's speech, and was clearly upset that Kurama hadn't stopped right away. 

__

"As amusing as your life sounds right now, I don't have time to listen to your complaining. Botan is on her way here, and she will kill me if she sees me talking with you. So I'm going to have to end this conversation. I expect that next time you call me, you will have received Sirius Black's body, and not waste my time again with your whining," Koenma stated before the screen went blank. 

Kurama stared at the communicator in shock. He hadn't expected Koenma to say such things to him. Maybe Yusuke or Kuwabara, but never to him. True he had sounded sort of childish complaining about everything that was going on, but the least Koenma could have done was let him finish. The part about Voldemort being controlled by a demon was very important information. Especially considering who the suspected demon was. 

Kurama shuddered again at the memory of what had happened between him and Meì kuí . At first he had been torn between his lingering feelings for the women, and his need to end it all before it got out of hand, but then something changed. It was most obvious in her eyes, and then the gestures that followed. But the thing that really gave it away was what she had whispered in his ear. 

  
_"I miss your other hair style better…" _

The only other hair style that Meì kuí had ever seen him in was in his Youko form. But she had talked about his naturally red human hair. Her hands had played with his short black hair in a way that made Kurama shudder in fear and disgust, and her hands just hovered around his neck in a way that only one other person had ever done. Everything about her was wrong. The lust, the hate, and her inability to sense the two children that were hiding just a few feet away. It wasn't Meì kuí , she may have been reckless at times, and hated him now, but never had she been driven by such sadistic lust. There was only one demon that Kurama could name that matched the madness of that afternoon…

Karasu. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: So sorry about how short this chapter is, but at least you know for sure who the "dead" fighter is for those of you who haven't figured it out yet. So what do you think? I personally think that Koenma is letting his ego block his better judgment, but that is just me. Please review. ^_^


	19. The Rest of the Team

****

Spirit Magic

Author's note: This chapter is sort of a sidetrack from the main story, but I figure you guys will like it. It deals a little bit with what Yusuke and the others are doing back in Japan. But it's not too long, because I don't want to steer too far from the plot.

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Nineteen: The Rest of the Team.

Koenma watched in disapproval as the doors to his office was thrown open in such a force that they banged against the wall with an alarming bang. Looking up at the new arrival, Koenma was not surprised to see the head of his ferry girls fuming at the door way. 

"Alright Koenma, where did you send him?" Botan demanded stomping across the office, and slamming her fist down on the young lord's desk. 

Koenma sighed, rubbing the side of his head in an effort to relieve the pressure of his oncoming headache. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean Botan," Koenma said. 

Botan's pink eyes widened at the obvious denial before she turned around in disgust. "I know you sent him away Koenma, and I will find out where. You just better hope that when he is found, that he isn't hurt in any way, otherwise I will personally kill you," Botan threatened taking off out of the room, and heading straight toward the exit of the palace. Once outside, she pulled out here oar, and headed off into the sky, flashing one last angered look to the home of her boss. 

************************************************************************

Yusuke yawned in boredom before he and Kuwabara headed over to the park where they were supposed to meet the other members of the team. Upon arrival, they were disappointed to see that Botan was still starring angrily at everything, while Hiei stood a few feet away scowling. "I guess this means we still haven't gotten any closer to finding him," Yusuke stated collapsing on the grass, and waiting for someone to clarify his statement. 

"Koenma is still denying is like he did yesterday, and the day before that…I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't even bother arguing this time, I just took off," Botan said, her face screwed up in a mesh of emotions. 

"How can we know for sure that Koenma is the reason why Kurama isn't here?" Kuwabara asked trying to be the voice of reason in Kurama's absence. 

"Because ever since we found out that Kurama hasn't been home, Koenma has given us a bunch of stupid assignments to keep our minds off of searching for him," Yusuke growled finally allowing his frustration to show in front of his teammates. 

As much as Yusuke hated admitting it, without the fox member of their team, he felt completely lost. It had been two weeks since Hiei had discovered their friends absence, and almost immediately the team began falling apart. Hiei had become more violent then normal, and would often disappear for a couple of days trying to find a trace of the fox's ki. But the person who seemed to be taking Kurama's absence the hardest was Botan. Yusuke couldn't help but notice how Botan seemed to have abandoned her bubbly attitude to one of anger, suspicion, but mostly worry. It wasn't that anybody on the team had any reason to suspect that Kurama was in danger, it was just that Kurama just wasn't the type of person to just get up and leave without giving some sort of explanation for his departure. The other thing that made the situation even more suspicious was that Kurama's human mother had also disappeared. And Hiei couldn't even sense either one of them in Japan or the Makai. 

"Alright, Hiei, I want you to continue searching the Makai. Notify one of us as soon as you find something. Botan, I want you to try to get some sort of information out of Koenma, I think pacifier breath is behind it, so continue pestering him till he gives in. Kuwabara and I will continue searching over here," Yusuke ordered watching as Hiei flitted into the air, and Botan summoned her oar. 

"So do you think he's okay?" Kuwabara asked as soon as he was alone with the team leader. 

"He better be, or else there will be some serious ass kicking," Yusuke vowed. 

TBC. 

****

Author's endnote: So how was that, I hope the characters weren't too out of character. If enough of you guys like this chapter, I may put in more dealing with what the others are doing back in Japan, but that is only if enough of you ask for it. This chapter was sort of an experiment, so I really need to know what you guys think. ^_^ 


	20. The New School Competition

****

Spirit Magic

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Twenty: The New School Competition.

Harry couldn't help but smile a little as he entered the room and found Kurama fast asleep. Things were just starting to look good again, and for a moment, Harry only wanted to flop on his bed, and forget everything. Quiet, worry free peace. But just as Harry settled down on his own bed, Kurama rolled over and slowly began to stir. As soon as Kurama's emerald eyes saw that Harry was back in the room, he was instantly awake and alert. 

"Are you alright?" Kurama demanded flinching at just how motherly he was sounding. Oh how Hiei would make fun of him if he ever found out. 

Harry looked at Kurama for a second before a true smile broke across his face. "Yeah, it took some time for Hermione to knock some sense into me, and I think Ron is starting to come around. At least he doesn't ignore me anymore, and treats me relatively normal again. It may take some time, but I think he'll actually try to be a little nicer to you too," Harry said watching relief cross Kurama's face. 

"So your alright with that thing that Ron had said," Kurama asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah, as long as you don't mind the fact that I sort of became friends with you because I was sort of trying to replace Sirius," Harry said looking over at Kurama hopefully. Kurama only laughed at the statement and held out his hand toward Harry. 

"Only if you don't mind the fact that I originally befriended you because it was part of my mission," Kurama said watching as Harry took his hand and gave it a firm shake. 

"It's a deal then," Harry said before he started bursting into laughter. "We probably are the worst friend makers in the world," Harry exclaimed. 

Kurama only laughed at the statement, while his mind wandered to the other members of his team who were in actuality the worst people at making friends, especially a certain fire demon. 

"Oh, I almost forgot. Professor McGonagall has made me the new Quidditch captain, and I'm supposed to come up with a date for the new tryouts. I want to make it next Saturday if it is okay with you, but Hermione says I shouldn't make it official until after dinner tonight," Harry said getting a thoughtful look from Kurama. 

"It makes sense, Hermione was hinting at something earlier today, I wonder if that is the reason she insists on the delay. But as of now, I am not currently engaged in any activity, so Saturday sounds like an opportune time to hold tryouts. Lets see what this announcement at supper is first though before we make any rash decisions, it might be wise to follow Hermione's advice," Kurama said causing Harry to roll his eyes. 

"Great, another know it all," Harry mumbled getting a stern glare from the demon before the two of them headed off to finish the rest of their classes. 

************************************************************************

The Great Hall roared with excited voices as the students discussed the events of their day. Much of the conversation was about Hagrid's class, but there where a few students who didn't seem interested in that topic, or were currently discussing something a bit more important. So when the time came that the deputy headmistress tapped on her glass to get the students attention, it was a wonder that the hall was suddenly cast into a silent spell. The only time that Dumbledore ever addresses the students, is at the opening feast, or the last one of the year. Nervous eyes gazed up at the head table, wondering if the news was going to be good or bad. 

"As you all know, two years ago, this school was involved in a competition that helped bring three wizarding schools together. This year, their will be a similar event, only this completion will be an academic competition. One that wont be as dangerous, but just as competitive," Dumbledore said pausing a second to let the new information to settle in before he began talking again. "The completion will be broken into two parts. The first half of the year, will determine which two students are the smartest boy and girl of Hogwarts. The second part of the competition will be between the top two students of the three wizarding schools to determine which school is more academically superior," Dumbledore said glad to see that he still had the majority of the students' attentions. "Now the two students for each house has been selected by the head of the house. The students have been selected by the way each student has performed both in lecture and practical lessons, so I hope that each house will show the proper support for the winners no matter how 'nerdy' you think they are," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling a little in amusement at the way his students gasped at his somewhat improper use of words. 

"Professor Snape, you may announce the Slytherin candidates," Dumbledore said sitting down. 

Snape glared over at the headmaster, but stood anyways, and addressed the rest of the school, though his eyes seemed to favor the Slytherin table more. "The male candidate for Slytherin will be Draco Malfoy, and the female candidate will be Pansy Parkinson," Snape said ignoring the boos that the rest of the houses, especially Gryffindor was doing when he had announced Draco. 

Dumbledore stood up again and smiled to the two students that had been chosen. Clapping enthusiastically before he turned to face Professor Sprout. 

Standing up, and turning bright red at the sudden attention, Professor Sprout made her announcement before the head of the Ravenclaw house took over and made announced her decision. Finally after the cheering died down, Professor McGonagall stood and looked over to the Gryffindor table. 

"The candidate for the Gryffindor females is Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall said even though it was obvious that everyone already suspected it. 

Hermione sat beaming brightly, glad that for once she was the one that was getting all of the attention. "So who do you think the boy is?" Harry asked leaning in and asking Hermione. 

"I bet it's you Harry," Ron blurted out, and was about to say more when Professor McGonagall spoke up again. 

"And the male candidate for the Gryffindor's will be, Mr. Shuuichi Minamino."

TBC. 

****

Author's endnote: I'm sorry if Harry seems too happy in this chapter. I didn't want to dwell too long in his feeling over Sirius's death, and there was like a two hour time period from the time that Kurama got off the communicator with Koenma and the time the Harry comes back. So in that time, there was a lot of Hermione and Ron trying to get Harry to lighten up, and also in that time frame, Harry finds out that he has been made Quidditch captain. ^_^. If anything that made his day. Does anybody know who the head of the Ravenclaw house is? And did I get Pansy's last name right? I didn't have time to look those two things up. Well anyways, how does the new competition sound? I wanted to do something like the tri-wizard tournament, but it couldn't be too dangerous because of what happened to Cedric. So this is a more *cough* boring *cough* version of the competition. Oh well, just more stuff to make our favorite fox boy stand out. ^_^ 


	21. Peeves

****

Spirit Magic

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Twenty One: Peeves.

"And the male candidate for the Gryffindor's will be, Mr. Shuuichi Minamino."

The giant hall was filled with a shock silence. No one could believe that Professor McGonagall had actually picked a student that had only been at the school for a few days. There was no way that she would know how well he performed in his classes. 

Professor McGonagall tried to suppress a laugh as she noticed that not only were the students shocked, but she had gotten a rare glimpse of Dumbledore's surprise. Hardly anything surprised the headmaster these days, and just seeing that look would have been worth losing the completion. But Professor McGonagall wasn't the sort of person who made decisions for a brief moment of humor, there was a reason she had chosen Kurama. One of the reasons was Kurama was friends with Hermione, and that getting a pair that would work well together was important. And second, Kurama had done exceptionally well when she had tested him the first day of classes. Not only could Kurama perform everything she asked him to do, he did them with such precision and ease. As for the lecture part, McGonagall felt it was safe to assume that Kurama not only had the text books memorized, but had also done a bit of extra research as well. As far as the deputy headmistress was concerned, with Kurama and Hermione in her house, she had a better then average chance of winning both competitions. 

************************************************************************

Kurama released another groan as he collapsed in his seat. Last nights events had been a nightmare. It had taken him almost all night to get everybody to leave him alone, and even longer to get Shiori to stop crying. Students kept on coming to him, challenging him just to see how smart he really was, and some of them even had the nerve to say that it was because his mother was a professor that he had been selected. But the worst part had to have been when Shiori started crying for no apparent reason. After trying to comfort his human mother, Kurama was finally able to determine that Shiori wasn't sad, but so proud of him. It just didn't make any sense to Kurama on why someone would cry when they're happy, but then again, his sister did almost the same thing when she saw him again. 

"I hear Professor Huã is still in the hospital wing," Hermione whispered pulling Kurama out of his dazed state. 

"What? Is she okay?" Kurama demanded looking worried and guilty at the idea that he might have done some serious damage to his ex-partners baby sister. 

Hermione studied him a moment confused, but soon her face brightened. "Oh don't worry, she should be back next week, you didn't do any lasting damage," Hermione said, dropping to a whisper at the last part. 

Kurama seemed to relax a little before another thought crossed his mind. "Wait, who's teaching today's class then?" Kurama asked. 

As if on cue, the doors to the classroom swung open, showing the jolly face of the school's headmaster. 

"Good morning class," Dumbledore said immediately taking his spot at the front of the classroom. "Due to an unfortunate incident in the Forbidden Forest yesterday, Professor Huã will be unable to teach class today, so I will be her substitute," Dumbledore said. "Now if you will just follow me, we will be heading to a more suitable room for today's lesson," Dumbledore said heading out of the classroom. 

"Oh this is so cool, I wonder what we will be doing," Ron exclaimed grinning as he followed the headmaster through the many halls of Hogwarts. 

"I don't know, but we haven't had a lesson where we have to move classrooms since Professor Lupin," Harry said unable to hide his excitement as the class finally reached their destination. 

The classroom was about three times the size of the defense against the dark arts classroom, and the walls were made of solid metal. In the middle of the room sat a huge dueling platform, and almost immediately, the class knew why they had to change rooms. Still huddled in a group, the students quietly listened as Dumbledore explained the rules and procedure behind dueling. 

"Now I don't want any illegal spells," Dumbledore said throwing Draco a warning look; the memory of the snake that Draco had used in his second year was the only reason why Dumbledore was a bit hesitant to allow the dueling to continue again this year. But with the continuous threat of Voldemort, Dumbledore had no choice but to prepare the students for a possible attack, and teaching them how to duel was the first step. Dumbledore was about to name the first two students when he was interrupted by a loud popping sound. 

Looking over to the right side of the room, Dumbledore was not the least bit surprised to see Peeves popping another bubble of his cherry flavored gum. Dumbledore's gaze grew hard as the ghost made eye contact, but Peeves didn't seem to want to leave. Ever since school had started, all of the ghosts had been pretty nonexistent, preferring to float through the halls at night as if they were being haunted. Even the jokester Peeves had stopped his normal pranks, and had taken to hiding when the students were out. But by the look on the poltergeist's face, it was obvious that Peeves was getting bored of his sneaking around, and was ready to have a little fun. Even if the class he chose to disrupt was currently being taught by the headmaster. 

Peeves cackled gleefully as he pulled out a handful of cherry bombs, and made his way toward the students. But before Dumbledore could do anything to stop Peeves from his current prank, the ghost came to a sudden halt. 

The ghosts eyes widened in horror, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. The cherry bombs fell to the floor, where they exploded, causing dust to pick up in the room, but Peeves didn't start laughing like he normally did when he pulled a prank. All the ghost did was stare at the students like he had been petrified. 

Dumbledore frowned at the ghost's weird behavior, following the spirit's gaze, trying to figure out what scared the practical joker into his horrified state. The only thing that Dumbledore could see was the faces of his confused students. And then he noticed it. The new student had an amused grin on his face, while he continued to keep the spirit in an unwavering stare. Kurama went to move his hand toward the pocket in his robe, when the spell over Peeves seemed to break. 

With one horrified scream, Peeves flew out of the room. The class covered their ears as Peeve's screams filled the hallways, before the room became silent again. The only two people who didn't seem to be infected by the whole ordeal was Dumbledore and Kurama. 

TBC. 

****

Author's endnote: Peeves can just be so cute sometimes. I just love how he causes problems. But thanks to him, Professor Dumbledore is suspicious of Kurama again. What could this mean for Kurama, it means just more added stress to his already over stressed mind. I'm so evil sometimes. Oh well, what did you think? And if anybody has any suggestions, please share them with me, I have a ton of ideas, but they will run out before this fic is over. This is going to be one really long story at the rate that I'm going, and I haven't even gotten to retrieving Sirius's body yet. Yikes. Well, hopefully, I will be able to update soon, boot camp should be over, but I'm not sure how much time I will have will going to my job training. But like I said before, I will not abandon this fic, and will try as hard as I can to update as often as I can. ^_^


	22. Meì kuí's Story

****

Spirit Magic

****

Author's note: SOOOOO SOOORRRRYYYY!!!! I really didn't mean to leave this story un updated for so long. But I'm back home for awhile, and hopefully I will be able to make several back up chapters before I leave again. Thank you so much for holding on, and for all of your wonderful reviews. 

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Twenty Two: Meì kuí 's Story

The soft sound of padded feet echoed softly down the empty hallway as two golden eyes waited patiently for the figure to come into site. It didn't take long before the slender form of a women dressed in a tight Japanese robe to emerge from the shadows. The women's steps were uneven, and her movements were jerky, but besides that, the women's face showed no outside sign of her pain. In fact, her face was completely void of emotions as though she was wearing a mask. 

The golden eyes shut in disappointment, only to snap open a second later as the women growled and slammed her fist against the wall. 

"Damn it!" the women yelled lowering her body to the ground. "Why the hell do I still love him?" 

"Perhaps it is because you realize now how foolish your hatred…" the golden eyed women said stopping as furious golden blue eyes snapped toward her. 

"Shut up, I did not ask you for your opinion," Meì kuí hissed out staring at the older fox maiden. 

"But you asked a question," Meí nü pointed out, approaching the other women completely unfazed by the other demon's glare, "Don't be mad if you don't like the answer."

Meì kuí 's eyes lowered as she thought about the other women's words. "Are you trying to say you know all of the answers to my questions?" Meì kuí demanded, but beside her harshness, the older women was able to catch a hint of desperation. 

"The only way to know anything is to ask," Meí nü offered.

Meì kuí hesitated, but soon all of her shields, all of her feeling were released, and she was left looking very vulnerable and frightened. 

"Tell me why Kurama attacked me so viciously yesterday?" Meì kuí asked rubbing her injured arm. 

"You don't know?" Meí nü asked startled.

"I don't remember anything from yesterday. A part of my life is missing from me, and all I know is I have plant wounds that only one person could do," Meì kuí admitted. 

"True, it was my brother who inflicted those wounds upon you, but … I had assumed that he attacked you because you were trying to expose him and ruin his mission, but…" 

"That doesn't sound like him at all," Meì kuí finished.

Meí nü shook her head in agreement. "Something more had gone on that day that even I don't understand. I was hoping you would be able to shed some light, but the fact that you don't even remember the even is disturbing," Meí nü explained looking at the younger fox maiden squarely in the eye, "I really think you should talk to Kurama. Please put you hatred aside for the moment. There is something bigger going on, and we all may be in danger," Meí nü pointed out.

"I don't need Kurama's help or pitty!" Meì kuí yelled, "but if what you say is true, he may end up needing my help," Meì kuí said, her voice softening as a small smile crossed her face. 

"You've forgiven him," Meí nü stated knowingly. 

"I have. It is hard not to when he is in that human boy form, and it is hard to continue hating someone that you have loved for so long…but I know, I know things can never go back to the way they were. I lost that right when I vowed revenge against him," Meì kuí explained her expression growing serious. "I agree with you about the danger of Kurama's mission, and because of that reason, I do not want Kurama knowing about my change toward him. There is something that happened in the forest, and it will be better if he remains cautious of me," Meì kuí explained.

Meí nü smiled, and nodded her approval before she transformed into her beast form and disappeared down the hall. 

TBC. 

****

Author's endnote: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I just wanted to get deeper into my characters, and to add another interesting plot twist. The next chapter should be up soon. 


	23. An Accident in Defense

****

Spirit Magic

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Twenty Three: An Accident in Defense

Kurama mentally scolded himself for his earlier foolishness. He didn't expect that the ghost would react so harshly to his taunting, after all the ghost, Sir Nicholas, had seemed more amused by him then afraid. He had just assumed that the headmaster was exaggerating about the fear the ghosts had toward him, but apparently some of the ghosts, if not the majority, had a deep fear towards him, a fear that was completely justified. 

"What did you do to him?" 

Kurama was pulled out of his thoughts by Harry's concerned whisper. 

"I only told him to leave. Youko was the one who thought it would be fun to accompany the request with a threatening look," Kurama said sounding a little bit more offended then was normal for the fox. 

"Why are the ghost's so afraid of you anyways?" Hermione whispered looking just as concerned as Harry, though she couldn't hide the small hint of amusement she felt at the thought of the annoying Peeves finally afraid of someone as nice as Kurama.

Kurama couldn't help but blush as he thought back to his previous visit to Hogwarts years ago. "It was because of an artifact that I had just stolen. The artifact was meant to increase spirit energy, but it also had unforeseen effect on spirits. When the artifact came within a ten yard radius of a ghost, it would start stealing their energy, and the ghost would begin feeling something that would be described as pain. Imagine if you can, being a ghost that hasn't felt any physical stimuli since your death, and then all of a sudden you could feel full force all of the pains that your physical body would. Imagine feeling the pain of your death, and not knowing if the pain will ever leave you. You see, ghosts fear their death more then anything, and I had the power to make them feel it again. They fear what I could do more then who or what I really am," Kurama explained grateful that the uproar of confused students chattering about Peeve's weird behavior was able to cover his little story, so that only Harry and Hermione could hear him. 

"That's horrible," Hermione gasped, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel intrigued and fascinated by all that Kurama had done and knew. 

Harry just stared opened mouthed at Kurama until Dumbledore took control of the class. As if he was just awoken, Harry spun around and stared at the old headmaster with a dazed look. Dumbledore stared back down at him and the class, his wise blue eyes wavering slightly at Kurama, and a unreadable look crossed his face before he raised his hand, silently demanding for the class's attention. 

"I think that it is past time for us to start this lesson," Dumbledore announced. "Now can I have the candidates for the In-School Competition come up to the dueling platform," Dumbledore requested.

Hermione immediately perked up, and she beamed slightly as she made her way toward the headmaster. Behind her Draco followed. Kurama hesitantly made his way after the Slytherin, and would have preferred to have passed off the situation if he didn't suspect that such an action would create even more suspicion from the headmaster. 

"Good, good," Dumbledore mumbled looking at the three students proudly, before he began to whisper hurried instructions to them. When he was finished, Hermione and Kurama got off of the stage, and made their way toward Harry. 

"Today class, Mr. Malfoy will be demonstrating the traditional form of wizard dueling," Dumbledore explained getting a whoop of excitement from his students. 

Kurama only stared forward with his arms crossed; observing with little interest as Draco and Dumbledore started a full out duel. Charms, curses, and other complicated spells flew across the stage in an impressive shower of colors, but Kurama could easily tell how Dumbledore was just playing with his opponent, and was holding off ending the duel so that the students had a better show. Harry made a disgusted noise next to him, and Kurama was glad to note that Harry had also observed Dumbledore's lack of skill in the battle.

"Dumbledore could have ended this duel in a second," Harry mumbled remembering the duel he had witnessed between Dumbledore and Voldemort. Kurama silent agreed with him. 

The duel continued for another three minutes, when it came to a sudden halt. Draco stared up at Dumbledore all dazed as the effects of Dumbledore's charm slowly began to fade. "Excellent work Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore complimented smiling at the boy proudly. A withered old hand reached down to help the boy to his feet, and surprisingly Draco accepted the help. 

"Next we have Miss Granger, who will be demonstrating a duel of illusions," Dumbledore announced. Hermione smiled with pent up excitement that just wanted to bubble over as she nearly skipped up to the dueling platform. 

"Hopefully this will be a bit more exciting," Kurama mumbled watching as the second duel began. 

As soon as the duel started, Hermione began mumbling a mixture of complex words, and waving her wand in a furious pattern. The class watched, and waited for the effect of the spell to take place, and they were soon awarded as Hermione's body began to flicker, and duplicate. 

"Impressive," Kurama whistled when the spell finally ended, and four copies of Hermione stood facing Dumbledore. 

"Wow," Harry mumbled, "Can you tell which one is the real one?" Harry asked looking at Kurama hopefully.

"The one closest to us," Kurama said not even tearing his eyes away from the battle. 

Harry looked at the copies and shook his head. "How can you tell, they all look the same to me," Harry admitted.

"It's simple. The original Hermione is the only one that has spirit energy. You can also tell it is her because her copies are reflections. Which means they aren't exactly identical to her," Kurama said noting that Harry still looked confused. "Think of it this way Harry. The copies are like her reflection. It is the same thing as though she was looking into three mirrors, and so they are the same as her, but yet different. But don't worry, it takes a trained eye to notice the slight differences. I'm not even sure if the headmaster will be able to distinguish the differences," Kurama explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked looking at Kurama in awe. 

"I've been around for awhile, and this form of duplication is an old form of fighting. Though it is a little bit more advanced in the demon world. The leader of the Saint Beasts specialized in this form of spirit manipulations, and could create seven identical copies of himself that were all connected subconsciously, but all had free will. In other words, it was like fighting seven different people who all wanted the same exact thing. Hermione's copies will mirror her movements, but they cannot fight on their own. What she does they do. After the duel goes on for awhile, the differences between her and her copies will become more evident, since the original one will begin moving a fraction of a second before the copies. All Dumbledore has to do is wait until the spell begins to fade," Kurama explained pointing out how the differences was already beginning to show. 

Harry nodded finally understanding the spell. He wasn't very surprised when Dumbledore soon caught onto the slight differences, and sent a binding charm on the original Hermione. Instantly the copies faded away, leaving Hermione laying on the ground frustrated and confused. 

"Excellent work Miss Granger. That was an amazing show, I am very proud of you," Dumbledore complimented removing the charm, and helping the girl up. Hermione smiled thankfully regardless of her disappointment, and slowly made her way off of the stage. 

"Good job," Kurama said smiling as Hermione took her place next to him and Harry. 

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled blushing slightly at the compliment. 

"The last duel that will be demonstrated is very untraditional, and yet it is the form that many wizards find themselves in. Mr. Minamino will be demonstrating fighting without the use of a wand," Dumbledore announced. 

Kurama gave Harry and Hermione a timid smile before he made his way to the dueling platform.

"Mr. Minamino, may I have your wand?" Dumbledore asked holding out his hand. 

Kurama stared at the hand uncertain. The wand was a deadly and unstable weapon. He wasn't exactly sure how the Youko core would react in the hands of someone besides himself.   
  
"Don't worry, you'll get it back after the duel," Dumbledore reassured misinterpreting the boy's hesitation. 

Kurama pulled the wand out from his robes, and ran his hand across the dark smooth wood. He could already feel the power radiating from it, and again he was hesitant to give up his treasure. Yes, it was his treasure, it was his, and nobody got anything that was his. Kurama could already feel the Youko side of him trying to emerge. The headmaster meant no harm, Kurama knew that, but he was still trying to get the fox to give up his treasure. Kurama shook his head, trying to suppress his demon side. It wasn't normal for him to loss control so easily over something as simple as this, but ever since he returned to this castle, his demon side had become very restless, clouding his better judgment in many cases. 

"Mr. Minamino," Dumbledore said again with a little hint of annoyance in his voice. 

Kurama wanted to growl at him, to snarl and show the old human that he was not intimidated by him, but his rational mind screamed out the importance of keeping a low profile. 

"I'm sorry Professor, but could I please just set this wand in my bag?" Kurama asked.

Dumbledore looked at him questionably, unsure of why the boy seemed so intent to keep the wand, but nodded his approval anyways. Kurama nodded thankfully, and quickly made his way toward his bag, ignoring the murmurs that his classmates were saying about him. 

"Alright, shall we begin?" Dumbledore asked when Kurama was finally ready.

"Yes, Kurama said bowing respectfully as the opening of the duel began. 

Harry watched the duel in more fascination then he had for the previous battles. Just like Dumbledore had said, fighting against an enemy with an advantage was the most common form of fighting. In fact, the death eaters enjoyed making sure that that was the only form of fighting that their victims had. But even though Kurama was wandless, Harry had to wonder if the boy was the one at the disadvantage, or if it was the armed headmaster. He was actually so busy concentrating on the fight to notice Draco until the blonde boy was right in front of him.

"So what's so special about the Jap's wand?" Draco asked holding up Kurama's book bag in front of Harry.

"Put that back Malfoy," Harry demanded reaching over to snatch the bag, but Malfoy swung the bag out of the way. 

"No, I don't think so," Malfoy said reaching into the bag, and pulling out the dark woodened wand. 

"Put that back," Harry said getting a bad feeling about it when Kurama stopped his dueling to stare over toward them. 

Draco laughed amused twirling the stick in his hands carelessly. "Don't tell me your afraid Potter?" Draco said pointing backwards were Kurama was hit full force by a stunning curse. 

Kurama felt his body go stiff, and he fell to the floor like a log. But the effects only lasted a second before his enraged demon side began fighting to get to the surface. He could still see Malfoy taunting Harry; spinning his wand around and laughing at how his distraction had caused Kurama to loss his concentration on the battle. 

Kurama's eyes turned golden yellow, and his spirit energy began to seep out of him. Dumbledore watched in wonder as Kurama gained full control of his movements, and before he knew what was happening, the boy lounged into the crowd of students. Straight at the unprepared Draco. 

Harry let out a horrified cry as the partially transformed Kurama lounged towards Draco. Draco spun around holding the wand out defensively in front of him. His gray eyes widened in horror and he did the only thing he could to defend himself. He muttered a curse using Kurama's wand. A powerful blast of sliver light exploded from the wand throwing everybody around the wand off of their feet and against the wall. 

Kurama was the first one to recover. The room was smoking and debris was still falling from the ceiling, but from what he could tell, the students weren't seriously injured. 

"What the hell happened here?"   
  
Kurama looked over towards the entrance of the room, where several of the school professors were already gathered looking into the room in shock. 

Kurama swallowed, and laid back down against the ground. He'll let the professors try to speculate what happened. If he got involved, he would just make matters worse. The only thing he could hope was that nobody would connect this to him. But deep down he already knew that he wont be so lucky.

TBC.


	24. Shiori's Past

****

Spirit Magic

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Twenty Four: Shiori's Past

Dumbledore's office glowed in a golden mixture of colors. It was a peaceful room filled with interesting items that could catch anybody's interest in some way. But perhaps the most intriguing thing about the room was the many portraits that decorated every inch of the wall. On each portrait sat and old wizard or witch, but the peculiar thing about the portraits was the drawing on them moved. Most of the time the old magical person would lazily be snoozing, or gazing with little interest around the familiar room, but for some reason the wise eyes drawn on the faces of their owner, seemed worried and anxious about something. They peered out from behind their frames to the other portraits, all asking the silent question of "Do you know what that explosion was?" The answer was the same all around, none of them could provide an explanation. 

When the office doors were swung open, several drawn eyes simultaneously shifted to the group that entered the room. 

Professor McGonagall could instantly feel the tension in the room, but she ignored it as she made her way to the headmasters desk, and addressed the other people in the room. "Mr. Minamino, could you please explain to me about what just occurred in defense?" McGonagall inquired in her stern mannerism that could penetrate the most stubborn of students. 

The boy she was addressing shifted slightly from where he was standing, but he didn't look up, or make any other reaction to show that he had heard her. 

Sighing, Professor McGonagall decided to try another approach. "Mr. Minamino, half of the dueling room was destroyed in a single blast. All of you classmates, and the headmaster have been seriously injured, and still haven't gained consciousness. You're the only one that can provide some answers to this disaster," Professor McGonagall pointed out hopping that the new approach would seem less threatening to the teenager. 

"I'm sorry professor, I'm afraid that I have nothing else to offer then what you have already assumed," Kurama said refusing to make eye contact with any of the other people in the room with him.

"What do you assumed happened?" Shiori asked curiously as she looked away from her son to the older women.

"I believe that Mr. Minamino's wand misfired," Professor McGonagall said unable to miss the look of anger that crossed the Japanese women's face.

"And what led you to that conclusion?" Shiori demanded getting a startled look from her son.

"The trace of magic that filled that room matched the magical signature from the wand in Malfoy's hand. Shiori, the wand belongs to Shuuichi," Snape said providing the answer in a carefully thought out explanation that didn't upset the young mother anymore then she already was.

"So what do you want with me?" Kurama asked, his eyes peering at McGonagall with fierce determination. McGonagall met his eyes, before she faltered and looked away. 

"I just want to know what happened…" McGonagall admitted before she gained control of herself, and got back to her instructor persona. "Can you tell me Mr. Minamino, where you got this?" McGonagall asked holding up Kurama's black cedar wand. 

Kurama's eyes flashed at the sight of the women holding his wand, but he was able to push his Youko instincts back with much practiced self control. "I…I don't know who made it. It was a gift."

McGonagall gazed at him thoughtfully from behind her spectacles before she turned to face Snape. "Severus, I need you to take this wand to Ollivanders. I want his opinion on it. And I want you take Mr. Minamino; incase Ollivanders decides that the wand is unsafe to keep, you will need to purchase him a new wand," Professor McGonagall announced.

"What?" Kurama demanded unsure if he was more mad at the possibility of losing his wand, or the idea of being forced to be with Snape. He decided it was the former. "I don't want to go anywhere with him," Kurama spat flinching at how childish his statement sounded. 

"Shuuichi, I want you to get to know Severus better. I need you to," Shiori said.

Kurama stared at his mother in shock. Both for the reason that he couldn't believe what his mother was asking him to do, and for the look of desperation that reflected on her petite face. "Why? Why is this so important to you?" Kurama asked worried when his mother turned away.

"Please Shuuichi, just do as I say," Shiori mumbled.

"Of course mother," Kurama replied turning away when Snape brushed passed him.

"Let's go," Snape ordered not even bothering to look back as he strolled casually out of the office.

Kurama clenched his fists in annoyance before he followed the potions master.

************************************************************************

For awhile the pair made their way down Hogwart's dark hallway in silence. But eventually Kurama had enough. In a manner that was uncharacteristic for his normally calm human side, Kurama grabbed Snape from his robes, and forced him into the nearest room.   
  
"I refuse to go any further with you until you tell me what you are to my mother," Kurama stated firmly. 

Snape's lips curved into a triumphant sneer, before he brushed Kurama's hands off of him. " I bet not knowing really burns away at the little genius that is supposed to know everything," Snape said smirking at the jest.

Kurama glared at him with a cold emerald glare before he turned away. "You're right. I am used to knowing more then the average person, but ever since I came here, my control over reality has slowly been slipping," Kurama admitted before turning around and facing Snape again. "All I know is that nobody messes with my mother, so you better start talking before I lose control," Kurama threatened. 

"You wouldn't," Snape snarled back in an attempt to hide his fear.

"I'm curious to know why you would make that assumption," Kurama said watching in satisfaction as Snape began to squirm slightly under his stare. 

"Because I know what your mother and father would think," Snape blurted out. 

Kurama smiled before taking a step forward toward the frightened potion master. "Good try, but my father has been dead for years, and I really don't care what he thinks," Kurama said.

"No, your father has only been dead for a few months," Snape protested.

"You lie, I saw my father…"

"The muggle you saw die was only a decoy," Snape yelled paling suddenly as his eyes wandered to the doorway.

Kurama took in his gaze before spinning around and staring at the eyes of his mother. 

"Mother…" Kurama gasped paling. 

"Shiori, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell him," Snape pleaded watching fearfully as Shiori made her way toward Kurama.

"It's alright Severus, it is about time that I tell him the truth," Shiori said softly.

"Mother?" Kurama murmured allowing his mother to lead him to the dusty couch across the room. 

"Shuuichi, please forgive me for not telling you sooner. I was going to explain everything after class tomorrow, but considering the current circumstances, I can't put it off any longer," Shiori said pausing before she continued. "Look around this room, tell me what you notice," Shiori ordered watching as Kurama took in the dusty trophy room. 

Kurama ended his observation and turned back to his mother with a confused look. 

"This room holds the history of Hogwarts. Every award that has ever been rewarded within the castle walls has been duplicated and placed somewhere in this room. Every picture ever taken on the castle grounds has a replica in that large book in front of the fireplace. All the answers you need is in this room," Shiori explained seeing Kurama's interest as he stood and made his way to the book. 

"I don't understand. Why wont you tell me the answers to my question?" Shuuichi asked flinching when his mother turned away in guilt. 

"Sometimes you have to figure it out on your own. If I tell you everything now, you would deny it, and I would never be able to convince you otherwise. If you were to find the answers on your own, and draw your own conclusions, it will be easier for you to except it. That is why I have waited to long to tell you, I needed you to find out on your own," Shiori explained looking up just in time to see her son nod in understanding. 

Kurama smiled at his mother softly to show that he understood her reasoning, and forgave her for deceiving him; before he opened the large book, and flipped through the many pages of wizard photos. 

"Here, let me help you," Shiori said putting her hand on her son's shoulder, while her other hand flipped through the pages. "Ah, here it is," Shiori said stopping, and pointing at the mixture of photo's. "These are all of the pictures taken in my seventh year in Hogwarts," Shiori explained.

Kurama stared at the pictures in interest as he gazed at the faces of several teenagers; looking for any sign of his mother. "Wait, that's Harry's father and mother," Kurama mumbled instantly recognizing the description that Harry had given him about his parents. 

Behind him Snape made a disgusted snort that caused Shiori to sigh in annoyance. "James and Lilly, they were quite popular from what I could remember," Shiori said fondly before her eyes widened.

Kurama stared at his mother startled before he looked at the photo that had caused his mother's strange behavior. On the photo was a picture of two teenagers in a soft embrace. The girl was dressed in a light blue silk robe with pink roses intertwined in a breathtaking design. Her dark hair was twisted into an elaborate bun, that was held in place by small vines with small roses matching the roses on her dress. The boy was dressed in dark blue robes that matched his eyes, and his dark black hair hung over his eyes in elegant grace. 

Kurama's eyes widened in recognition as he studied the girl's soft features. His head spun around to face his mother. His eyes asking a silent question.

"Yes, that was me and my boyfriend, Sirius Black," Shiori announced.

Kurama shook his head, trying to absorb the information before another thought struck him. His eyes narrowed as he again studied the picture. "It can't be…" Kurama gasped seeing the unmistakable similarities between himself and the teenage Sirius. But there was no denying the fact that Kurama shared the same elegance as the boy in the photo. Sirius's face was lean, and his figure was slender, but the thing that made the similarities undeniable was the eyes. Even though the eyes were different colors, both eyes were almost exact replicas of each other. 

"Then this is the man Professor Snape was talking about…" Kurama said watching his mother carefully. "Sirius Black is my father."

Shiori nodded before turning to look at a plaque on the wall, "That's not all," Shiori said directing Kurama's gaze to the award. 

Kurama stared at the plaque, carefully studying it before he read the information on it.

__

Valid Victorian

Rewarded to:

Shiori Snape

"NO!" Kurama yelled his head wiping around to glare at his mother and Professor Snape. "This is all a trick!" Kurama yelled.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Minamino, or should I say Mr. Black," Snape said receiving identical glares from Shiori and Kurama. 

"Shuuichi, Severus and I are twins…" Shiori tried to say.

"No, I refuse to accept that I'm related to him," Kurama spat pointing at Snape as though he was ready to blast him with an invisible gun.

"Do you think I'm happy with the idea that my nephew is Black's son?" Snape demanded.

"That's why you hated me so much in potions. Because I look almost exactly like Sirius Black did when he was a teenager," Kurama yelled in sudden realization.

"You and Potter are exact replicas of the two people that I hated since I first started school, and your father was the worst," Snape spat back. "Your father lost all right to marry Shiori when he became a Gryffindor and traitor to the Black name…" 

"Stop it!" Shiori yelled stopping the argument as her gaze shifted from her son to her older brother. "That is enough, both of you," Shiori said, her voice softening as she wiped her eyes. "We are all family, and we should be adult enough to look past each other's faults. Severus, Sirius is dead, why can't you just get over your damn grudge. He has suffered enough already. And Shuuichi, I understand that your bitterness toward Severus is based off of rumors that you have heard from your classmates, but you can't base your opinion off of what other people say. I want you two to get to know each other, and to put aside your grudges long enough to see past what other people see. At least try, for me," Shiori begged. 

"I'll try mother," Kurama said grateful to see his mother smile at the announcement.

"Shiori, was there a reason why you came here?" Snape asked avoiding the current subject, and growing serious as he studied his sister. 

"Actually, there was," Shiori said, her mood changing in such a way that Kurama couldn't help but be reminded of a certain blue haired girl. "Minerva has decided to start the search for the demon that the ghosts have been talking about. She says that there is an item in vault '426.' I was supposed to catch up with you two before you left, so you could pick it up. Here is the key," Shiori said pulling out an old brass key from the inside of her robed sleeve. 

Snape took a step forward and carefully studied the key before taking it. "I guess we have wasted enough time playing family reunion. Come Shuuichi," Snape ordered turning suddenly and strolling out of the room.

Kurama stared at him in dislike before turning to face his mother. Shiori watched Snape go with an amused smile, before she turned to face her son. "Don't worry Shuuichi, he really isn't too bad once you get to know him," Shiori said laughing at the look of disbelief on Kurama's handsome face. "He's almost like that small friend of yours that comes and visits you sometimes," Shiori added watching as Kurama flinched.

"Snape like Hiei, I highly doubt that," Kurama mumbled before turning to look down at his hands. "I promise I'll try to get to know him, but I can't promise anything," Kurama said giving his mother a small peck on the cheek before he took off after his newly discovered uncle.

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: @_@ OMG. Another totally unexpected plot twist. Where in the world are they coming from? Well anyways, stay on your toes, because who knows what sort of surprises are coming up. And please let me know if there is something that doesn't make sense. I'll be happy to explain it to you. And for everybody who has been wondering, yes, I will still send you a picture of wizard Kurama if you e-mail me and label it with "Kurama picture" (That way I don't delete it). And for all of you who have already e-mailed me, and haven't received it yet, I'm so sorry. I have been gone in the army for seven months now, and I wasn't allowed on a computer for a good five months of that time. Many of the e-mails that I have gotten over that time frame have been lost, so if you still want to receive the picture, you're going to have to e-mail me again. Sorry. Also on a brighter note, I have completed Brotherhood of the Fox for all of you who have been reading it, so you will be able to read the completed story before the end of April. It also means that I can spend more time on this story. ^_^ Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. 


	25. Diagon Alley

****

Spirit Magic

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Twenty Five: Diagon Alley

Severus Snape stepped out of the fireplace, quickly casting a cleaning spell, and swiftly observing the area, before he stepped to the right side of the fireplace. A second later, the green fire engulfed the large fireplace, before it seemed to explode. In an instant, a boy was flung out of the flames, and would have crashed into the ground if Snape's prepared hand hadn't shot out and grasped the boy firmly on the shoulder. 

The boy steadied himself, while he coughed and shook puffs of soot off of his robes. Snape shook his head in amusement before pulling out his wand and muttering a cleaning charm. 

"Thanks," Kurama muttered, turning around to glare at the magical fire hatefully.

Sighing, Snape turned around and made his way out of the crowded bar. He didn't even bother to turn around, he knew that the boy was following him. 

"Well Shuuichi, welcome to Diagon Alley," Snape said gesturing out to the many assortments of wizarding stores that graced the small alleyway. 

Kurama's green eyes looked around, studying every detail of the place in a way that fascinated Snape. The professor dwelt with many teenagers Kurama's age, and nobody had the same look of careful calculations, that Kurama's had at the moment. It was something that made the boy stick out in his mind, even if their relationship didn't demand some form of attention. 

Clearing his throat, Snape prepared to walk into the throng of wizards, but even his small action didn't seem to draw Kurama's attention away from a display in a nearby window. Following the boy's gaze, Snape found himself looking at the newest version of the Firebolt broomstick. 

"I see that you have inherited something from you father besides his looks," Snape said, his voice a mixture of bitterness and amusement.

"I've just been thinking about something Professor McGonagall had mentioned the first day of classes," Kurama said shaking his head and going silent, but not before he had gotten the potion master's attention.

"Oh, do tell me, what did she tell you," Snape said watching Kurama carefully. 

"It was nothing really, she just wanted me to try out for the Gryffindor team," Kurama said.

"Well, if you are serious about doing that, I suppose you need a broomstick," Snape said understanding instantly what was causing his nephew's interest in the displayed object. "Well, let's take a look, shall we," Snape said watching the surprise on the teenager's face.

Kurama nodded his head, feeling slightly childish as he was led into the store. 

Kurama had to side step a few small children that were playing around on small training brooms, and had to duck as one of the brooms zipped over head, before we was able to catch up with his uncle.

"Tell me Shuuichi, just how much experience do you have with broomsticks?" Snape asked looking at a few displays of the different types of brooms for sale.

"I know that brooms are made in a similar process as wands. Normally its core is from some sort of flying beast. The Nimbus 200 is from a magical cloud said to only carry people who are pure. While the Firebolt was made from a fire bird, or phoenix," Kurama explained. 

"Very good Mr. Minamino, but you failed to answer my question. I wanted to know if you have ever flown before," Snape asked getting a "no" for an answer. Snape frowned at the response, before grabbing a Nimbus. "Well then, this broom will be sufficient enough for the Gryffindor team. Most of them are still flying around in Cleansweeps. It is also easier to control then the Firebolt, but fast enough to satisfy your teenage needs," Snape explained holding the broom out so Kurama could inspect it. 

"It is a wonderful broom, but I don't think I can afford it," Kurama said handing it back. 

"Foolish boy, I didn't expect you to pay for it," Snape said.

Kurama looked at him in confusion before Snape stalked over to the wizard who owned the shop. 

"I don't understand, why did you get it. Surely this will put your team at a disadvantage," Kurama said as Snape and he left the shop with a brand new broom tucked under Snapes arm.   


"Incase you haven't heard, Potter is back on your team this year. My team is already at a huge disadvantage, I don't see how giving my nephew a gift will make much of a difference," Snape said.

Kurama stared down at the ground feeling guilty for his earlier outburst. Snape really wasn't all that bad, Kurama decided as the two of them made their way toward a little old shop at the end of the alley.

"Here we are," Snape announced opening the door to the wand shop, and being greeted by an old wizard.

"Professor, how may I help you," Olivanders asked giving Kurama a curious look. 

"I have a wand that the deputy headmistress would like your opinion on," Snape said watching as the old wizard's eyes grew big. 

"Interesting," Olivanders mumbled, closing down his shop before gesturing for Snape and Kurama to follow him into one of the back rooms. "Now Professor, let me see this wand," Olivanders said holding out his hand.

Snape nodded before he pulled out Kurama's wand, and handed it to the wand maker. Olivander's hands twitched as they inspected the beautifully polished wand. 

"Amazing, marvelous, I have never seen anything like this, where did you get it?" Olivander's asked looking up from the wand.

"The wand belongs to Mr. Minamino. He got it in Japan, but he doesn't know who made it," Snape explained.

"Beautiful," Olivanders sighed before his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Why does Professor McGonagall want my opinion of this wand?" the old wizard asked.

"Because that wand backfired on a student earlier today, and it destroyed half of the dueling room, and injured practically everybody that witnessed it," Snape said.

Olivanders shook his head, his hand tightening on the wand. "I'm not surprised, a wand like this is very dangerous if it is in the wrong hands. I myself have never seen the materials that this wand is made out of," Olivanders announced. 

"Never?" Snape demanded his eyes wandering to the wand in new fascination.

"The wood is a breed of cedar that is unknown to me, and the core is…" Olivanders said pulling out some tools to extract the core from the wood. Snape watched as a silver strand of hair was pulled out of the wood, and shimmered in the soft candlelight. 

"Unicorn?" Snape asked.

"Nope," Olivanders said grabbing a large dusty book off of his bookshelf, and skimming through the pages thoughtfully. "It's a Kitsune hair," Olivanders announced pointing at a picture of a silver fox. 

"A Kitsune, but that is only a Japanese legend," Snape said turning to look at Kurama to see what sort of reaction the Japanese boy had to the announcement. Kurama only stared forward thoughtfully, even though underneath, his mind was racing in horror. 

"A Kitsune is a rare creature. Their beauty is legendary, and their power is even more unbelievable. Never has anyone captured one of these rare creatures, so it is impossible to create a wand with a Kitsune core," Olivanders said looking at Kurama in wonder. "This is a valuable gift boy," Olivanders said, "Unfortunately, I can't allow you to keep the wand. A wand with this sort of core is very dangerous, I have to send it to the ministry for them to review," Olivanders explained.

"Review, what is that supposed to mean?" Kurama demanded unable to hide his annoyance.

"They will decide if the wand is safe enough to return, or if it will need to be destroyed. Such a pity if they do decide to destroy it, a wand like this is a once in the lifetime object," Olivanders said putting the wand and the hair into a warded bag. 

"Well, since you wont be giving the wand back, young Mr. Minamino will be needing a replacement wand," Snape said watching the glee on the old wizard's face. 

"Of course, I have just the wand for you," Olivanders announced running his old hand across several wand boxes, before pulling out a rather old green box. "Twelve inch oak wood, very flexible, it's core is that of a Chinese dragon," Olivanders rambled as he offered the wand to Kurama. 

Kurama stared at the wand in dislike before he looked at the old wizard. "I will try two of you wands. If they are unsuitable, then I will provide the materials to make a custom wand," Kurama announced.

"Shuuichi, I don't think that that is appropriate," Snape said eyeing the old wizard.

"No, no, that will be alright professor," Olivanders said smiling at Kurama kindly. "I remember every wand I've ever made Mr. Minamino, and I remember every witch and wizard that I sold them to. If my memory serves me, then I recall that both of you parents required a custom made wand," Olivanders said causing Kurama to choke.

"My parents?" Kurama asked barely able to contain his emotions as his family was once again a topic for discussion. 

"Yes, your mother required a ten and a half inch white fairy wood, with the core of a snow phoenix. Your father had a redwood fourteen inch wand with the core of a black dragon," Olivanders explained.

"My father," Kurama mumbled before looking up determined and taking the wand that was being offered to him.

"Well, give it a wave," Olivanders said standing back, and observing Kurama carefully as the teen obeyed his command.

A ray of brown light erupted from the wand, and hit the green plant on the old wizard's desk. The plant glowed green for a second before turning brown, and shriveling up. 

"Nope," Olivanders said turning back to Kurama, only to blink in surprise as the teen dropped the wand. 

Kurama stared at the plant devastated, and barely noticed as the wand master held out another wand for him to try. 

"Rosewood, with the core of a wood elf," Olivanders said breaking Kurama away from his thoughts. 

Kurama stared at the wand in disgust, before he reluctantly took the wand and repeated the gesture from earlier. For a second nothing seemed to happen, but a moment later the wooden floor turned black, and rotted away underneath him. Kurama gave a frightened yell, before leaping backwards, and tossing the wand as far away from him as he could. 

Snape and Olivanders looked at him in concern before dismissing Kurama's odd behavior.

"Well Mr. Minamino, I have tried the only two wands that could possible work, and judging from you attitude, I'm guessing that they aren't suitable," Olivanders said sounding just a little disappointed.

Kurama nodded in understanding, his demeanor strengthening as he reached into his robe, and found the desirable seed. Putting forth a small amount of spirit energy, he manipulated the seed to grow to the wanted item. "Here, this is the wood I want my wand to be made out of," Kurama said pulling out what looked like a perfectly round cylinder. "The wood is from a Sakura tree, a tree that I am very fond of in Japan," Kurama announced ignoring the looks of wonder that the two older men had on their faces. 

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you had all of this planned," Snape said looking at the piece of wood, wondering why anybody would carry around something like that.

"I had that piece of wood with me for my transfiguration lesson later today. Professor McGonagall was going to teach us how to transfigure tree branches into a weapon," Kurama explained even though he really wasn't planning on bringing in a tree branch for the class, but the explanation seemed to satisfy Snape and Olivanders.

"Well, now all we need is the core. What animal do you have in mind?" Olivanders asked holding up a small book that had varies cores for Kurama to chose from.

Kurama flipped through the book before setting it down and looking over at the old wizard. "Actually, I was hoping to use one of my own hairs," Kurama said getting a gasp of surprise from the old wand maker. 

"Your own hair? But a core like that wont be sufficient enough for the wand to work properly," Olivanders objected. 

"I don't see why it can't be done. I'm sure that my hair will provide enough magic to satisfy my needs," Kurama said sounding determined. 

Olivanders shook his head in wonder before conceding to the wishes.

"Thank you," Kurama said bowing as he handed the old wizard a couple of strands of his hair. 

"Your wand should be finished in a couple of days," Olivanders announced leading the two people out of his store.

Kurama and Snape thanked the old wizard before they made their way to the wizard bank. 

Kurama followed Snape, feeling just a little uneasy as his Youko side itched to explore the new place. His eyes wandered around, taking in the place, and analyzing the secrets that secured the wizard's gold, and other priceless items. 

"Come Shuuichi," Snape ordered again breaking Kurama's thoughts as the two wizards followed one of the Goblins to a train cart.

"How big is this place?" Kurama asked as they zipped passed hundreds of vaults, too fast for the average human to absorb. But for Kurama, he was able to catch every detail with his demonic skills, and years of experience at watching Hiei fight. 

"There are hundreds of tunnels. Many wizards who have tried to steal from here have gotten lost, and several of their bodies still haven't been found. Only one wizard was successful in breaking into here and making it out alive," Snape said, his eyes closed to keep him from getting nauseous.

Kurama stared forward with excitement. This could be an interesting challenge for his Youko skills, Kurama thought leaning back feeling much at ease. At least now there was something to keep that side of himself occupied.

"Here we are, vault 426," the small goblin announced bringing the cart to a sudden halt. 

"So what exactly is this thing we are supposed to retrieve?" Kurama asked waiting for the goblin to open the vault. 

"It's an old artifact said to have been made by Merlin himself. It was designed to seek out a specific demon, and kill the demon by using it's weakness. If it is an ice demon, it uses fire. If it is a earth demon, it uses air. Or it uses some sort of poison. I'm not exactly sure how it works," Snape admitted as the large vault doors swung open.

Kurama and Snape made their way inside looking around the empty room before their gaze fell on the only object. A golden sphere sat in the center of the room. On its surface lay several weird symbols, and what looked almost like a muggle television screen. Snape kneeled down in front of the machine, and started to type in the name "Youko" on the screen. Kurama watched carefully from behind Snape when he noticed that one of the symbols swung open like a door. 

"Look out," Kurama yelled shoving Snape aside as a dart shot out and pierced Kurama's skin. Kurama stumbled backwards, a look of fear crossing his face, before the golden sphere exploded. 

TBC.

****


	26. A Race for Help

****

Spirit Magic

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Twenty Six: A Race for Help

"Shuuichi!" 

Snape's voice seemed to echo in the stone chambers. It bounced off of the rubble, and drifted through the cloud of dust till it was silenced. Snape listened, his heart beat pounding painfully against his chest wall. He couldn't be, not after he had just found out…but the professor couldn't help but feel an unwanted sob gather in his throat. "No!" he yelled in stubbornness as he pushed aside stones, and made his way slowly toward the last place he had seen his nephew.

The sound of liquid being splashed by his foot, caused the dark haired man to stare down at the ground. His heart nearly stopped as he was greeted with the site of red blood. Dropping to his knees, Snape eyes followed the trail of blood to the source. 

Under a large boulder, its head gazing lifelessly upwards in horror was the goblin that had led him to the vault. Snape stood up, laughing in relief as he greedily thanked whatever force out there, that the goblin was not his sister's son. "But he could still be dead," Snape reprimanded himself, and at the thought, Snape was no longer looking at the goblins ugly and distorted face, but that of his nephew's. 

Snape stared glued at the spot as he visualized Shuuichi's body smashed at the torso, blood and other tissue squeezing out of body openings, or just gathered around the stone like a red angry snake. Snape gasped before falling on his hands and knees, hacking and coughing up the contents of his stomach. For a moment, Snape had lost all track of where he was, and what he was really seeing. Hot tears poured down his face, but the man no longer cared. It was his fault, he should have checked to make sure the device was working properly before turning it on. It had been in this vault for hundreds of years, no doubt such a magical device like that would be more dangerous then anything created today, but he hadn't thought of that, and now it was too late. 

Or was it?

Snape's head snapped upwards as a faint moan reached his ears. So soft at first, that he thought it was just his imagination. But soon the sound grew more pronounced. Snape jumped to his feet, and scrambled to the sound. 

"Professor…you're alright?"

Snape lounged at the teenager, grasping his head as if to make sure it wasn't some sort of illusion. Kurama stared at him with glazed eyes, before he struggled to stand up. Immediately, Snape started to fuss over the boy, taking in every cut and bruise that contaminated the boy's fair skin; then he saw it. Wedged into the boy's abdomen was a long slender spear. 

Snape's face paled before he reached for his wand, only to find that it had snapped during the explosion. Cursing silently, Snape prepared to perform the muggle form of first aid, but before he could do anything, Kurama had sat up, and gave the bar a strong tug. 

"Fool, you are never supposed to remove an impaled object, you could bleed to death," Snape yelled horrified as Kurama threw the bar away, and sat up. 

"It missed all of the vital organs…and I can still lose a fair amount of blood before it becomes deadly…the biggest concern right now is getting back to the Hogwart's grounds," Kurama gasped pushing himself to his feet. 

Snape was instantly by his side, slinging the boy's arms over his shoulder before helping him move toward the exit. "What are you implying?" Snape asked concerned, feeling the heat radiate from the boy's fevered skin.

"I was poisoned a second before the explosion," Kurama announced regretting it instantly when Snape came to a sudden halt. 

"What poison?" Snape demanded, his free hand wandering to the many vials hidden within his robes.

"One that not even you have the cure to. You have to get me to the Hogwart's grounds, the poison acts quickly, if I were the demon it was meant for, I would have been dead before the explosion," Kurama said seeing dread cross the potion master's face. 

"The goblin who took us down here is dead, I have no way of getting you out of this bank, and to someplace that I can instantly transport us to the borders of Hogwarts," Snape said wondering how long it will take for help to arrive, and if it will be soon enough. 

Kurama stared down the darkened tunnels. "I'm not alert enough for us to take the cart," Kurama muttered taking a hesitant step forward, "I guess we will have to walk back," Kurama announced.

"Are you crazy, we'll get lost," Snape protested.

"No we wont," Kurama said falling forward with his next unsupported step. 

Snape lounged forward catching the shaking boy in his arms, before he lifted him up against his chest.

"Professor, I can lead you out of here, but I need you to keep me conscious," Kurama said clinging to Snape's robes like a small child. 

"Sure, what am I suppose to do," Snape asked walking toward where Kurama was pointing.

"Just talk to me," Kurama said squinting in the darkness.

"What do you want me to talk about?" Snape asked watching as a small smile crossed the boy's lips. 

"Tell me about my parents," Kurama asked sighing softly as Snape's voice started the tale.

"Your mother was the most beautiful girl in school. She had our father's dark hair, but mother's silky shine. In all appearance, Shiori took most of her trait's from our mother, while I seemed to gain all of the traits that the Snape's were famous for. I had our father's nose, his greasy hair, and father's scrawniness. In magic, your mother gained our father's talent in charms, and transfiguration, while I gained mother's talent in the subtle art of potion making. Before Hogwarts, we were home schooled in the fundamentals of muggle education. Learning about math, English, and whenever possible, some form of magic. It was no surprise when we got our Hogwart's invitation," Snape said pausing as he came to an intersection. Kurama shifted, his eyes roaming in the darkness before he pointed to the right. Snape nodded before continuing.

"Your father was the heir to the Black fortune. He had the look and elegance that the Blacks were famous for, but the fact that he was a rebel made him an outcast to the pureblood wizard families. It was because of this difference that Shiori was drawn to him. He made her laugh, and his name promised a higher social standing, even though I doubt that Shiori was concerned about what marrying a Black would mean. When she was with him, she was in her own world, and she would forget about everybody except him. I grew jealous, and was overly protective of her. That was when the feud between me and your father began," Snape said stopping the story as he fell deep into thought. "Now that I think about it, I believe I started the feud between us. We were almost equal in wits and magic for the first two years, but then your father grew stronger and smarter. He started learning magic at a rapid pace, while I stayed with the average. I soon began to think of myself as a victim of him and his friends, and I grew to resent him even more," Snape admitted stopping startled as Kurama put a soft hand against his cheek. 

"I think I understand you now," Kurama slurred closing his eyes.

Snape panicked, and shook the sick boy slightly until Kurama opened his tired green eyes. 

"Your father was a powerful man. He was loyal to his values, and even more loyal to his friends. But it was obvious that his true loyalties were to my sister. They were voted King and Queen at the Yule ball," Snape said seeing a smile grace Kurama's lips as he thought about the picture he had seen of his mother and father in their dress robes. "After we graduated from Hogwarts, it was your father who tried to discourage me from joining the death eaters. But I hated him so much at the time, that I joined regardless of his warnings," Snape said stopping again as they reached another intersection. 

"That way," Kurama said pointing to the left.

"A year before the dark lord's fall, your mother came to me. She told me that she was pregnant with you, and that she feared that the dark lord might come after her. She explained to me about a prophecy that had been made, and she was concerned that it might be talking about you. Putting aside my resentment, I talked to Sirius about a way to protect Shiori. He wiped all records of her being in the order, and I made a deal with Dumbledore to become a spy, if he would help me protect Shiori. In a month, your mother was living in Japan with a muggle human that Dumbledore knew of. That was the last I heard from Shiori until she came back to Europe," Snape said, stopping again when he came to a dead end. 

"I think we're lost," Snape announced seeing amusement cross Kurama's face.

"No we aren't, it is only an illusion. There is an opening at the third block from the left. It will be a tight squeeze, but we should be fine," Kurama explained as Snape carefully lowered him to his feet. Kurama made his way to the opening, and slowly moved through what looked like solid stone.

Snape watched, thinking silently that the whole thing looked familiarly like the entrance at the train station at nine and three quarters. "Coming?" Snape heard Kurama's tired voice yell from the other side.

Kurama waited as Snape squeezed through the opening with a little more effort then he had with his slim body. "Tell me more," Kurama begged as Snape leaned down and picked him up.

"After the Potter's death, your father was convicted for murder, and sentenced to Azkaban. All of my hate doubled when I thought of how he manipulated my sister, and I began to wonder if he had somehow harmed her in the years of separation that I had lost all contact from her…" Snape prepared to say more when Kurama suddenly yelled out in pain, and clutched his chest. 

"What's wrong?" Snape demanded taking off at a run.

"The poison…we need to get out of here soon. Those steps should take us right to the surface," Kurama gasped.

"What stairs?" Snape demanded staring through the darkness, feeling frustration run through him when he was unable to make out what the boy was seeing. 

"Just a few more feet," Kurama murmured shaking violently from the pain. 

Snape shifted the boy in his arms, until he was able to gain access to the many vials he carried incase of an emergency. "Here, this will help with the pain," Snape said handing it to Kurama, who stared at the vial questionably before uncorking it and smelling the contents. 

"No I can't, this will only make the poison spread faster. There is only one thing that will work, but I don't have the strength to grow it," Kurama said allowing the bottle to fall from his weakened grasp.

"Grow it?" Snape asked before shaking his head, and sprinting toward the darkened outline of the stairs. 

Kurama shivered suddenly feeling very cold as a small breeze made it's way into the tunnel. "We are close to the surface, I can smell the humans on the street," Kurama said his gaze falling on his uncle. "Please continue," Kurama begged softly, his head falling backwards, and his eyes staring into the darkness blankly. 

Snape panicked until he noticed the small rise and fall of the chest. "A few years ago, your father did the impossible, and escaped the wizard prison. Everyone feared he was out to take revenge on Potter; believing that he believed it was Potter's fault that the dark lord had been vanquished. Nobody expected that Sirius Black was actually innocent of the crimes, and was in fact framed by one of his friends. With the help of Potter, and his little friends, Black performed another impossible escape. Last year was Black's last performance. He died in battle while trying to save Potter's life," Snape said falling into silence as he thought about what Sirius's death really meant not only to the order, but to his family.

In the darkness, Snape couldn't escape the painful memories of his past. Emotions that he thought he would never feel toward that man, were awakened, and for a second, the once hard core professor, found himself mourning the death of the man he once hated and respected. 

Snape couldn't be more thankful when he finally reached the top of the stairwell, and was able to climb out of the small sewer opening in the center of a busy London street. Ignoring the odd stares he was receiving from the muggles, Snape carried Kurama to a concealed area before apperating to the edge of Hogwart's grounds.

"Professor, please head into the Forbidden Forest," Kurama begged lifting his head up so he could stare into Snape's eyes. 

"No, I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey," Snape announced.

"No, if you take me to the castle, it will be too late!" Kurama yelled, his green eyes pleading desperately for the man to listen, "Please trust me Uncle," Kurama said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Snape looked torn from wanting to trust the boy, and doing what he thought was best. Finally Snape made his decision, and he took off at a run into the forest. "Where do you want me to go?" Snape asked.

"This is far enough," Kurama said when he caught sight of one of his sister's servants. 

Snape stopped, and lowered Kurama to the ground, before he looked around him. "Shuuichi, I don't understand…" Snape tried to say when a large silver fox ran into the clearing.

"Meí nü ," Kurama said reaching out toward the fox. "I need your help."

TBC.


	27. A Plan

****

Spirit Magic

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Twenty Seven: A Plan

Snape stared at the beautiful creature in fear and awe. Never had he seen such a magical creature, and if it wasn't for the Japanese legends that was a part of his mother's heritage, he never would have thought such a creature existed. But no matter how entrancing the silver creature was, Snape still moved in front of his nephew defensively. He kneeled, preparing to spring if the fox made even the smallest offensive movement. Every sense was prepared to attack, his concentration fully on the creature, so when Kurama spoke from behind him in an unfamiliar tongue, Snape couldn't help but cry out startled. 

Spinning around, the older man stared at the boy oddly. The tongue was rough, and almost as evil sounding as the language of the snakes. 

"Shuuichi?" Snape sputtered, unsure of how to react. He felt as shocked as the day Potter had started talking to snakes.

Kurama seemed to ignore him, as his attention remained fully on the silver fox. More words from that vile language continued to pour out of his mouth. Snape felt like screaming, unsure of what the boy was saying. 

"Kurama…"  
  
Snape fell backwards as the once fox like creature transformed into an almost human looking women. Fear overcame him. Never had he seen a women so intoxicating. Every movement flowed with grace, and every feature was so flawless. Snape quivered feeling almost like he was looking at a Goddess. 

Again Kurama spoke in that strange tongue, and the women, or whatever she was, started talking back to him. Before Snape knew what was happening, the women had pushed him aside, and was now kneeling besides the sick boy. 

A smile graced Kurama's lips, as he pulled out a small seed from the inside of his robe. 

"No, get away from him!" Snape demanded finally snapping out of his trance, and pushing himself in between his nephew and the women. 

"Please Professor, I need her help," Kurama begged gasping as his green eyes stared at Snape. 

Snape stared into the green pleading pools, and he felt his heart melt. The boy had an irresistible charm. But Snape had a stubborn streak, and a logical mind that controlled his every decision. And suddenly realization hit him, and he was filled with a sudden fear. 

"She's a demon," Snape spat starring at the fair maiden like she was a deadly plague. "She's the demon that the ghosts are afraid of," Snape accused wishing greatly that his wand was still working. 

"No, she isn't Youko!" Kurama yelled putting a shaky hand on the man's shoulder, and lowering his head as he was hit by an overwhelming dizzy spell. "She is a fox spirit…Youko is a fox demon," Kurama gasped out his grip on Snape's shoulder becoming weaker. 

"I don't understand," Snape admitted watching a sad smile cross Kurama's face. 

"Let her help me, and then I will explain," Kurama begged.

"No, I need to know first…"  
  
"There isn't enough time!" Kurama yelled stopping anymore protest from the older wizard. "Please trust me," Kurama begged. 

Snape pulled his gaze away from the boy, to the maiden, who was watching the whole exchange with an unreadable expression. "If you harm him, I will kill you," Snape threatened, before he took the seed out of Kurama's weak grasp, and handed it to the fox maiden. 

Meí nü took the seed, and with a little coaxing the seed grew to a beautiful silver flower. The flower was the same shade as Meí nü 's hair, and it was shaped almost like a small bowl. As soon as the flower was finished growing, Meí nü made her way back to Kurama's side, and cupped Kurama's face in her hands. Tilting his head, Meí nü coaxed the boy to sip the bitter nectar. 

Almost instantly, the pain left Kurama. He leaned forward, cherishing his sister's supporting touch. 

"_You've grown soft Kurama_," Meí nü teased. Kurama only smiled at the comment. 

"Shuuichi?" 

"_The silly human wants something_," Meí nü whispered listening with amusement as Kurama groaned, and reluctantly pulled away. 

"_He's not silly_," Kurama objected before turning to Snape's concerned face. 

"Let's go back to the castle," Kurama said smiling to show the professor that he was going to be alright. 

"Very well," Snape said picking the boy up. 

"I can walk," Kurama objected when Snape tried to carry him like he had down in the caverns in the bank. Snape looked like he wanted to object, but Kurama was already starting to show a notable improvement. Reluctantly, Snape settled the boy on his feet, but kept a secure hand around the boy's waist. 

Kurama took a few wobbly steps forward before turning to face his sister. "_Thanks Meí nü , I owe you one_," Kurama said before the fox maiden transformed into her beast form, and disappeared into the forest. 

Draco Malfoy cautiously approached the hidden bed. His mind was racing with images too frightening to have been a side affect of the backfired spell. Blood, demons, pain and even beauty were mingled together in a confusing array of pictures, almost too hard to understand. But the young Slytherine had figured it out. He knew that what he had seen were Shuuichi's memories, and he had to understand what they all meant. 

Taking a deep breath, the blonde boy pushed aside the curtains, and slipped inside before the nurse could tell that something was askew. After checking to make sure that he was alone, Draco made his way to the chair beside the bed, and waited for Kurama to wake up. 

It didn't take long for the Japanese beauty to open those breathtaking eyes. Draco watched him carefully as the eyes roamed around the unfamiliar setting in confusion, before resting on him. 

Almost instantly the eyes seemed to flash golden in anger, before the boy groaned, and lowered his head into his hands. 

"You shouldn't let him out, it drains you of you precious energy," Draco said causing Kurama's head to snap up in surprise. Draco smirked slightly, before leaning back and continuing his speech. "Professor Snape brought you in here a few minutes ago. Apparently both of you had forgotten about that wound in your abdomen, and the blood loss became too much for your human body," Draco explained seeing suspicion cross Kurama's face. 

"You talk in hints," Kurama stated watching Draco carefully, feeling dread, but refusing to let it seep through on his facial expressions. 

"True, I know some secrets about you. In fact, I have seen your whole life in a sort of fast forward mode," Draco gloated.

"How?" Kurama demanded regretting the fact that he didn't have enough energy to use a plant to destroy this annoyance. An annoyance that could prove to be a great obstacle in his mission, so an annoyance that must be destroyed. 

"When the spell backfired, I was instantly plunged into a coma that revealed the memories that resided in the core of your wand. It took me almost three hours to figure out what it all meant, and what exactly I was seeing," Draco explained. 

"It is notable that you had the intellect to draw such a hypothesis, but I'm afraid it wont help you. If you have seen the event of my past, then you are well aware of what I must do next," Kurama said watching as Draco paled, and started shaking.

"I wont expose your secret, I came because I wanted to ask you a favor," Draco said glad to see some interest flash briefly across Kurama's face.

"A favor?" Kurama asked watching Draco in some amusement. The boy had guts, but Kurama figured he was just very foolish and didn't understand were he really stood on the power scale. 

"I…I saw about that other magic that Professor Minamino has been talking about, and I was wondering if you can teach me on how to harness my power," Draco said softly, his eyes staring at Kurama's with a silent beg. 

Kurama stared at him, a frown crossing his face as he thought about the request. "Tell me Mr. Malfoy, why do you want to learn how to tap into your spirit energy?" Kurama asked listening as the boy groaned. 

"Because I'm tired of living the Malfoy legacy, and I don't want to be in Potter's shadow anymore," Draco pleaded. 

"Rivalry is good, but I'm not sure that I like your reasoning," Kurama pointed out watching the crest fallen look on the boy's face.

"I want to change. I've seen how you lived as a demon. So wild, so free. I want that. To get away from the silly laws that constrict our magical capabilities. I want to be a part of something bigger then what I've been raised to become. And… I want to help you," Draco admitted turning red in embarrassment as he finally admitted what he had been containing so long from everybody. 

Kurama smiled, liking the new answer so much more. He wanted to help the boy change, he felt firmly in the belief that one could always change their life, and redeem themselves for past mistakes. To help Draco change would help his own search for forgiveness. To become free from his bloodstained past. 

"Alright, I'll teach you. Be in the Slytherine common room at midnight on Friday, and make sure we wont be interrupted," Kurama said smiling as Draco beamed in happiness. 

"Thank you," Draco said getting up and throwing Kurama one more grateful smile before slipping behind the curtain drawn around the bed. 

Kurama sank back into his pillow allowing a content sigh to escape. These magical humans were interesting. Far more understanding in the supernatural than he had expected. With the knowledge that Draco had seen, he could have easily ruined everything, but instead he had excepted it and found a way to better himself. It was encouraging. Kurama couldn't help but grin at the thought of his new ally, with the proper training, the Slytherine boy could become a great asset. But before Kurama could broad on the matter further, the curtains around his bed were thrown back to reveal an agitated potion master. 

"The Headmaster wants to speak with you Shuuichi," Snape said looking angered at the thought.

"Of course," Kurama said slipping out of the bed, and taking confident strides toward the older man, hoping to relieve some of the worry by demonstrating his recovered strength. 

The walk was made in silence. Kurama was frantically trying to figure out what the headmaster wanted him for. All he could think was that it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. 

By the time they reached the stone gargoyle, Kurama's confident stride had faded into a nervous shuffle. Snape looked at him in concern before muttering the password, and leading him the rest of the way into the office. 

"Just take a seat, and make yourself comfortable. I'm going to go get the headmaster," Snape said giving an explanation when Kurama threw him a confused look. "He had matters to deal with. Apparently the ghosts have started acting up. Just wait here. It shouldn't take too long," Snape said making sure Kurama was comfortable before exiting the office. 

Kurama leaned back in the chair, his eyes taking in the many treasures displayed around him in more detail then his first time. A wave of dizziness overcame him, as the Youko inside of him stirred. Draco was correct with his assumptions that his demon form drained him of his little energy. 

/Back so soon?/ 

Kurama nearly fell out of his chair at the sound of a voice in his head. 

An amused chuckle echoed in his mind, as Kurama searched for the source. It didn't take long to find the cause was sitting in the corner of the large bookshelf. A smile lit up Kurama's face as he made his way to the sorting hat, and allowed the overly large object to cover his eyes. 

/Something troubles you,/ the hat said not needing a response to know that he was correct. 

Yes, the mission is too much for me,Kurama admitted. 

/I feared as much from the start. When I searched the minds of this years young Slytherines, I was able to learn a lot of rumors about an evil demon that has partnered up with the dark lord. That is the root of your worry, right?/ 

If it was just any demon, then I wouldn't be so worried. But it had to be Karasu,Kurama mumbled, his fear evident in his voice. 

/Why do you fear that demon so much. Surely the great thief has more dangerous enemies?/

Yes, if you are talking about brute strength. The problem is Karasu doesn't depend on power like my other enemies. His games of the mind, and power together makes him a very powerful foe. I can't face him alone, along with the dark lord and all of his minions,Kurama pointed out.

/So why don't you gather reinforcements?/ the hat asked innocently.

Kurama gave off a mental chuckle. I wish I could get the rest of the Rekai Tantai over here, but Koenma wont allow it. He had cut off all transmission I have to the rest of the spirit detectives. I have no way of contacting them. Every letter I try sending out has been sent back with a note talking about the importance of secrecy. And I know that my sister, and the few allies I have made here, will not be enough for Karasu's ultimate plan,Kurama reasoned. 

/There are other forms of communications. Sometimes you have to look to the basics in a hard problem,/ the hat pointed out. 

Kurama's eyes widened as an idea came to him. I have to go, thank you,Kurama said before taking the hat off, and putting it back at its perspective perch.

After the hat was put away, Kurama headed toward the headmasters desk, and began shifting through the items until he found what he needed. Using a large quill, and an old parchment, Kurama scribbled a quick letter to Yusuke, and put it in an envelope that was stamped with the headmaster's seal. Not even Koenma would go through the letter Dumbledore sends out. And instead of addressing it to the Urameshi residence, he addressed it to Yusuke's school with strict instructions inside, to give it to Yusuke. Kurama smiled, feeling a little bit more relieved, before he slipped it into his robes. 

He had just finished putting everything away when Dumbledore entered the office, followed closely by an agitated potion master. 

"Sorry about the wait Mr. Minamino," Dumbledore said as Kurama stood and bowed in courtesy and respect. Dumbledore waved a hand dismissing the action, before he sat behind his desk, and rested his head in his hands. An exhausted sigh escaped his old lips, before the old wizard looked up with very tired light blue eyes. "Professor McGonagall has explained what she suspects happened today in defense, and she told me what she had already done. Professor Snape has informed me that you will be receiving a new wand, and that he will be picking it up at the end of this week. Along with the broom he had left at the bank for safe keeping, and a replacement wand for himself. But other then that, he really hasn't mentioned too much more," Dumbledore said watching the relieved look on Kurama's face. 

"I have you here because I want to know what sort of punishment you think will be appropriate for Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. 

"Punishment?" Kurama asked confused. "Why would the headmaster be coming to him about such a thing. Isn't that something that the head of the house be doing?

"It is obvious that Mr. Malfoy should be punished for messing around with your wand. I suggested that you should come up with the proper punishment. Expulsion, detention, deduction of points, whatever you think is appropriate," Snape said not bothering to hide his resentment. 

"Actually professors, I have already talked to Malfoy, there really isn't anything else that needs to be done," Kurama said getting an exaggerated gasp from his uncle. 

"Very well Mr. Minamino, if there is nothing else that you would like to talk about, then you are free to go," Dumbledore said smiling in what Kurama guessed was a small hint of pride. Kurama shook his head as he stood up. The headmaster was one confusing individual. 

As soon as Kurama and Snape were out in the hall again, Kurama faced his uncle, and gave him a grateful hug. "Thank you for not telling him about the fox spirit," Kurama said pulling back in embarrassment when he realized what he had done.

"I didn't tell him, because I didn't think you were well enough deal with an interrogation. But I will tell him if you don't give me a good reason why I should keep it secret. And that means, I want some answers," Snape said sternly seeing the happy look fade from Kurama's face. 

"I can't tell you, not yet anyways. Please understand that I do have good reasons for keeping my secrets, and I beg that you wont force me to expose them before I'm ready," Kurama said softly. 

"I want to, I really do, but I can't. Not until I know that that creature is harmless. You promised you would explain if I let 'it' help you," Snape pointed out.

Kurama cast his gaze to the ground and sighed deeply. "She is a fox spirit, a Kitsune. In the Japanese legends, those creatures were considered tricksters, but if a shrine is built for the fox, then the family will be blessed with good fortune. A fox demon is different. A fox demon is normally a corrupted fox spirit. In other words, a fox spirit that has become obsessed with blood. Fox spirits are rare, even though all fox spirit are originally born from fox demons, they come from a world where they are constantly surrounded by violence. A world where you kill or be killed. But fox spirit you saw in the forest is special. She has been able to remain innocent, and kind; even if many have already assumed that she is a fox demon," Kurama explained, his facial expression soft as he talked proudly about his sister, but his face grew dark as he started talking about himself. "Youko on the other hand was corrupted early in life. Ever since the moment he stole his first demonic artifact. Believe me Professor, if you met Youko, you would know. You would no longer fear for your own life, but the life of your loved ones, and for your very own soul. That is why the ghosts fear him so much," Kurama said. 

Snape stared at the boy opened mouthed. There was no way such a creature could possibly exist. But then again, he knew well about the Japanese legends of animal spirits and demons. It was too horrible to believe, but not impossible, and that was even more frightening. "Shuuichi, how do you know so much about this?" Snape asked suspiciously. 

"My Sensei, Master Genkai often has to deal with demons, and it wasn't hard to meet the creatures of legends," Kurama lied, hoping that it would explain enough to keep Snape satisfied. 

"So the fox spirit…"

"Was a comrade of Master Genkai who offered her services when she was dealing with demons," Kurama finished for him. 

Snape stared at the boy for a second, still having some doubts, but dismissing them. "Alright, now go to your friends, I'm sure they want to know that you are okay," Snape said smiling at the boy before turning around, and stalking back toward the dungeons. 

Kurama watched him go, sighing in relief before he made his own way toward the Gryffindor tower. 

Hermione watched Harry as the boy paced the room for what felt like the thousandth time. "Come on Harry, I'm sure that he is fine," Hermione tried to coax trying not to show her own worry. Over at the other end of the room, Ron snorted, and received an angered glare from Harry. 

"Honestly Harry, I don't understand what you see in that guy," Ron stated playing with the black knight in his hand. 

"There are lots of stuff to like about Kurama, he's sweet, polite…" 

"And another pretty face," Ron mocked Hermione receiving two angry glares in return. 

"Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn?" Harry demanded.

"I'm not being the stubborn!" Ron yelled back getting to his feet, and gripping the chess piece in his hand so hard that his knuckles were turning white. The small truce that he and Harry had created was slowly starting to break.

"Stop it you two!" Hermione yelled here eyes growing moist as the two boys began fighting again. It just wasn't right, she hated to see the two getting into each other's throats like that. 

Harry and Ron threw each other one more annoyed look before turning around and resuming their prior activities like nothing had happened. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry resumed his pacing, and Ron continued to play with the small object in his hand. She felt like she was going to scream from all the tension in the room, thankfully, at the moment, the door opened, and a very tired Kurama entered the dorm room. 

"Kurama," Harry said in relief, his pacing coming to an immediate stop. Kurama threw him a calm smile before heading to his bed, and flopping down on it. His body sprawled out in exhaustion. Hermione blushed at the sight of the boy laying in the bed. 

"So…Kurama, where have you been since the…um…accident in defense?" Hermione asked as Kurama lifted his head up to look at her. 

"I spent most of the day in Diagon Alley," Kurama said real bluntly, but it was enough to catch everyone's attention. 

"Diagon Alley, why the bloody hell would you go there?" Ron demanded getting a startled look from Kurama, it was the first time that the red head had talked to him. 

"Professor McGonagall wanted my wand checked out by Olivanders. So Professor Snape took me to Diagon Alley," Kurama explained.

"I'm sorry," Harry said feeling sympathetic toward the boy. 

"Why Snape?" Hermione asked at the same time.

Kurama turned toward her and smiled. "Professor had an errand at the bank, so it was practical to send him with me," Kurama explained answering Hermione's question. 

"And it took all day?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"We ran across some problems," Kurama said not wanting to explain more. 

"So what was it like spending all day with the greasy git?" Harry asked still looking at Kurama in pity. He couldn't think of anything worse then being forced to stay in the potion master's presence. Or in other thought, he could, but it was still very high on his "things he despised to do" list. 

"It wasn't too bad. It was actually very enlightening. He really isn't too bad of a person once you get to know him," Kurama said smiling fondly as he thought about his uncle. 

"Are you crazy?" Ron demanded throwing his arms up in the air. "Never mind. I don't care," Ron said getting up and leaving the room. 

Harry just stared at Kurama like he was crazy before moving to Kurama's side and looking closely into the boy's eyes. "I think you're hiding something from me," Harry said watching Kurama's action very carefully. 

Kurama stared back at Harry blankly, but his heart was racing. He couldn't tell Harry about Snape being his uncle, and he definitely couldn't tell Harry that Sirius Black was his father. 

"Snape knows that the core of my wand is from a fox demon," Kurama said looking worried. "I think he is suspicious about Youko, and the other Professor's are beginning to take actions to find out about my demon form. I'm just a little worried that he might make a connection, so I had to gain Snape's trust. I needed to throw the suspicion off of me," Kurama said getting a satisfied look from Harry. 

"Don't worry, we wont let him do anything to you," Harry promised getting a small thanks from Kurama. 

Hermione watched the two boy's with a small smile on her face. Finally she walked over to Harry and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "I think you two should go to bed. Too day has been a long day," Hermione said yawning as if to prove her point. 

Kurama smiled thankfully at the girl as he laid his head on the pillow, and slowly fell asleep. The last thought he had was just how long of a day it really had been before he slipped into a peaceful bliss. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: Well, no cliff hanger this time. Be happy, I could have easily made one. Ha ha ha…um yeah, well anyways, please review. -


	28. A Letter

****

Spirit Magic

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Twenty Eight: A Letter

Yusuke stared up toward the cloud speckled sky. Things no longer felt right for the adventurous teen; not since Kurama went missing. It had already been several weeks, and he hadn't even gotten closer to finding the red head beauty. He never realized just how much of an influence the calm fox demon had over everybody until he was gone. There was no dealing with Hiei without the red head, and Botan… Botan was going through so many mood swings lately, it was hard to determine what she would do next. Just three days ago, she had blown up and had punched Koenma before storming out of the Reikai and over to Keiko's house, were she had a crying fit for three hours. Yusuke groaned remembering how Keiko had called him over for "morale support." The worst part of the whole situation was Botan now refused to return to her duties in the Reikai, and was constantly around Keiko or Kuwabara or himself. Clinging to all of them like she was afraid they would disappear too. Everything was falling apart, and without the logical mind behind the group, Yusuke feared it would only get worse before it got better.

"Yusuke?"

Yusuke jumped as Keiko's worried chocolate brown eyes appeared in front of him.

"Jesus Keiko, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Yusuke scolded getting a small frown from the girl before she stood and turned away.

"It serves you right. Mr. Takinaka has been calling you all morning," Keiko said turning just in time to catch the bewildered look on the boy's face.

"Oh, well I guess it isn't loud enough," Yusuke said smirking, but it didn't help as Keiko kneeled back down in front of him and looked at him in pity.

"He'll come back," Keiko tried to reassure the boy, but it was obvious from the lost look on Yusuke's face, that he was not convinced.

"So what does the old man want this time?" Yusuke asked getting a frown of disapproval from the girl, before she shook her head.

"A letter arrived at the school for you. It came all the way from Europe," Keiko said watching as curiosity graced Yusuke's young face.

"Really, who is it from?" Yusuke asked.

"From a European school called Hogwarts. It looks really official, it even has a seal on it. Mr. Takinaka really wants to know what it is about," Keiko said.

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's see what the big deal is," Yusuke said leaping to his feet, and grabbing Keiko's wrist, before he dragged the girl toward the Dean's office.

Mr. Takinaka looked up from his stack of papers the second the door to his office swung open. "Ah, Yusuke, I've been expecting you," the man said smiling at the two children before he leaned forward and gestured for the two of them to sit. Instantly, Keiko fell obediently into the chair, but Yusuke still remained standing.

"So where's my letter old man?" Yusuke demanded only to scream out in pain when Keiko's elbow found his abdomen. "Damnit Keiko, that hurts!" Yusuke yelled only to be pulled down into the other chair in the room.

"Show some respect," Keiko demanded turning around, and spitting out an apology to the frowning man.

"Yusuke, I wish that you would show some more…" Mr. Takinaka tried to explain, but chose not to finish when Yusuke's hands clenched into fists. Even after all this time, the boy hated being lectured more then anything. "As you probably already know, I received a letter from a school in Europe. Inside of it was a letter written neatly in Japanese, with a request that the enclosed letter inside be given to you," Mr. Takinaka explained holding out a large letter for Yusuke to take.

Yusuke eyed the letter for a second, before taking it, and inspecting it carefully. The letter looked old, and the parchment inside looked like something out of an antique store. Written on the letter in a script that Yusuke barely recognized as English was the name of his school, but the letter inside was written in very neat Japanese characters, was a letter to the dean. Keiko looked over his shoulder, as Yusuke removed a smaller letter from inside the bigger envelope. It looked the same as the big one, only this time it red seal wasn't broken, and across the front was Yusuke's name.

"Well, open it," Keiko coaxed feeling a rush of excitement as she waited for Yusuke to reveal the contents of the letter.

Yusuke smiled before he ripped the envelope, and got to the parchment inside. His eyes scanned over the note before he almost dropped it in surprise. Keiko gave him a curious look before she looked at the note. The writing on it was neat like it was with the other two languages, only this time, Keiko couldn't figure out what language it was written in.

"Well Yusuke?" Mr. Takinaka asked leaning forward in his chair.

"It's just some stupid prank old man," Yusuke said holding up the letter to show the man the strange writing inside. Disappointment crossed the man's face before he dismissed the two teens from his office.

As soon as Keiko and Yusuke were in the hall, Keiko through her boyfriend a stern look. "So what does it say?" Keiko demanded.

"I think we better get Kuwabara, and Botan, I think they will like to hear about this too," Yusuke said clutching the note in a death grip.

Keiko sighed in defeat before she followed the boy. It seems like she wasn't going to get any immediate answers.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us?" Kuwabara asked looking around the small storage shed outside the school.

"Here," Yusuke said shoving the note in Kuwabara's face. "Do you recognize the words?" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara's forehead scrunched in concentration.

"It looks like some of those words that were plastered around the dark tournament for the demons," Kuwabara said looking at Yusuke curiously.

"It's the most common written language in the Makai. But I can't for the life of me understand what it says. All I know is…" Yusuke said, his face growing very serious as he looked over to Botan's saddened look, "Is there is only one person I can think of that knows how to write in English, Japanese, and in the language of demons," Yusuke stated getting a gasp as a response.

Botan felt her whole body tremble before she held her hand out, silently begging to see the letter. She wasn't as good with the demon written language as a permanent resident would be, but she was still able to read some of the language if she had enough time to try and translate it. Yusuke looked at her hopefully as the letter was transferred to her, and everybody watched carefully as the blue haired girl slowly read over the letter. When she finished, she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"It's from Kurama. It is really from him," Botan sobbed clutching the letter to her chest like her life depended on it.

"So what does it say?" Yusuke demanded getting a little annoyed.

"He says that Koenma has him on a stealth mission in a school in Europe, but he is unable to give all the details because he had very little time to write this letter. He say's that Koenma has forbidden him from contacting anybody outside of the school, saying that Koenma believes such contact will compromise the mission. But he is afraid that the mission is becoming to dangerous for him to handle alone, and that he needs our help," Botan said pausing look enough for the other people to respond.

"Europe, how the hell are we supposed to get all the way to Europe? We don't have that sort of money laying around," Yusuke yelled out in frustration.

"The only way for us to help is to convince Koenma to let us come to Kurama's aide. Kurama says that it will be impossible for us to find this school without some sort of help, but the only way that Koenma will allow us to help is if we can convince him that Kurama desperately needs us," Botan explained her old self starting to emerge as she felt some purpose return to her.

"So the how are we supposed to convince Koenma that Kurama will need our help?" Kuwabara asked looking at Botan and Yusuke for answers.

"It shouldn't be too hard if we can get some evidence that Karasu is somehow involved," Botan said, her tone growing dark as she thought about the dark demon that had almost killed Kurama.

The group paled at the news. Each of them remembering what the sadistic demon had done to Kurama at the dark tournament, and none of them even wanted to think about the fact that somehow Karasu had come back from the dead, and was now resuming his obsession with Kurama.

"Yusuke, you have to do something to help him," Keiko said grabbing Yusuke's arms, and staring at the black haired teen with frightened eyes.

"I know Keiko," Yusuke said giving her hand a soft squeeze before he turned to face Botan. "Botan, I know you don't want to return to Rekai, but if we are going to gather any sort of information on Karasu, that would be the best place to look. And you are the only one that knows the place well enough to search," Yusuke said getting a soft smile from the girl.

"Don't worry Yusuke, I'm heading back now. I don't care about how angry Koenma is, and what he might do to me. I'll do anything for Kurama," Botan confessed going red in the face at the announcement. The three people smiled at her, happy that at least she seemed back to normal. Things were starting to fall back in place. In no time, they will be back to normal. Or so they hoped.

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: Sorry, but I don't plan on bringing the rest of the Tantei back yet. Every once in awhile, I will throw in a chapter about them, but they wont play a major role until halfway through the story. You'll see why later on. Well, please tell me what you think, and send me some suggestions. I love to hear from you guys.


	29. A Glimpse Into Voldemort's Plans

****

Spirit Magic

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Twenty Nine: A Glimpse Into Voldemort's Plans.

Snape gracefully made his way to the darkest cavern in the Leaky Cauldron, where he collapsed into the bench exhausted. It had been a long week. The new students were finally getting on his nerves, and he still hadn't completely recovered from the last time he had come to Diagon Alley. At least Shuuichi had recovered, and had gotten into a normal, pretty eventful schedule for the remaining days of the week.

"_Snivellus._"

Snape held back a growl as a cloaked figure slid into the seat across from him. He didn't even have to see the face of the speaker, he already knew who it was from the cockiness that radiated from the women's voice. There was only one person that could sound so pitiful, and outright cruel at the same time.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Anger welled up at the thought of the monster responsible for killing his nephew's father, but the feeling only lasted for a second, before it melted into confusion. When the hell did he care so much about Black? The memory of sad emerald eyes flashed into his mind, filling him with another mixture of emotions completely alien to him.

"What the hell do you want?" Snape demanded crossing his arms across his chest, and glaring coldly at the women.

Bellatrix laughed as though Snape had made a joke, before she removed the hood, revealing her haunted face. It was evident that even after all the months since her freedom from Azkaban, she was just as effected as her cousin, maybe even more so.

"Our Lord has a new plan," Bellatrix exclaimed with so much enthusiasm it made Snape sick. "He has demon slaves that have been doing his bidding," the women continued drawling on in a dreamy daze, "Everyday, those creatures come back to the lair with disembodied humans, and then they feast on their flesh. It's barbaric," Bellatrix said gleaming at the thought of the horrors she had witnessed. For anybody else, it was enough to traumatize them, but the women got some sort of sick thrill out of it.

"Demons?" Snape asked sitting straighter in his seat. It was what Dumbledore had feared, that somehow Voldemort had gained control of some demons, and had mutated them to be stronger and more deadly. Demons were bad enough without magical influences.

"Yes, hundreds of demons," Bellatrix bragged, "Our lord has a whole army of them, and they are all ready to attack the school when our master gives the word."

"Attack the school?" Snape gasped his face paling, and his hands shook slightly in fear.

Bellatrix looked at him oddly for a second, but dismissed his odd reaction for one of excitement.

"Yes, my master wants something," Bellatrix hinted her lips curving into a devious smile.

"Potter?" Snape asked fearing for the boy's life, no matter how much the boy annoyed him.

"No, our lord no longer has a need for the boy. He's after someone far more powerful," Bellatrix said.

"Then Dumbledore," Snape said only to receive an amused laugh from the women.

"Hell no, the old fool is nothing but a nuisance to our lord. No, what our lord is after is the new kid. The exchange student from Japan," Bellatrix said her voice dropping to a whisper.

Snape's hands quickly shot to the three objects in the seat next to him. His finger's tightening around his nephews new wand, and the broomstick he had retrieved from the Goblins; while Bellatrix continued on about Shuuichi.

"I have no idea what is so interesting about the Japanese boy, besides the rumors that he is quit handsome, and our lord has been lonely for so long…" Bellatrix continued, unaware with how angry Snape was looking at the statement. "The demons have been saying something. For some reason they all fear him. They whisper about how the boy is the deadly Kurama, hired by Koenma to destroy demons. And that he has come to Hogwarts to thwart our lord's reign," Bellatrix continued laughing out loud at what she thought was a hilarious fear from such deadly creatures.

"That is ridiculous," Snape agreed, though he was slowly beginning to believe that there was something more about his nephew then he had originally thought.

Bellatrix just laughed some more before lowering her hood over her face. "It was nice talking to you _Snivellus_, but I must get back," Bellatrix said getting up and leaving a scowling Snape behind.

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: I know, I know it was a very short chapter. So sue me, (but if you do, I wont write anymore). After all of the responses I got about how long this story was going to be, I figured, I needed to speed things up a little bit. If I keep going at this rate, this story will have over a hundred chapters. 00 Yep, from what my outline says, I am only about a fourth of the way through, if even that… He he. Oops, I didn't even plan on this story lasting more then the first chapter. So I'm very happy with it, and will continue with all of the wonderful length that the Harry Potter stories are known for. LOL. So let me know your responses, and tell me if you like how I'm doing things at the moment, and what I should change. And all you Botan/Kurama haters, give me a break here, it's only really one sided for now. I really don't plan on making this a romance fic, so if there is any romance, it is just for the purposes of the plot only, and probably wont last. Thanks, and review.


	30. Starting Lessons

****

Spirit Magic

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Thirty: Starting Lessons.

Snape stared across his potions class as the sixth year Slytherines and Gryffindors carefully worked on their assignment. Even Hermione seemed to be struggling from the assignment, everyone was except for one student. Snape couldn't help but stare at his nephew as the boy effortlessly added each ingredient as though he had done the potion a hundred times before.

__

They whisper about how the boy is the deadly Kurama, hired by Koenma to destroy demons. And that he has come to Hogwarts to thwart our lord's reign.

Snape's hand slipped, spreading ink all over the paper he was grading. Bellatrix's words rang in his head, haunting him as his nephew looked at him curiously. Snape couldn't forget how the boy had maneuvered through the underground caverns of the unbreakable wizard bank, or how the boy seemed so at ease with the fox spirit. All the information the boy possessed about demons, and the calmness and ease that the boy completed all tasks arouse questions that Snape didn't have an answer to.

__

What our lord is after is the new kid. The exchange student from Japan.

Snape's hand shook as Bellatrix's dark threat consumed him. The fear that Snape had for his nephew's well being was worse now that he knew the danger the boy was in. It was funny really, how quickly the boy gained his fondness, any other kid wouldn't have ever dared to come close to him. But then again, the boy had impressed him the first time they met. He had not only saved Potter's ruined potion, but he had also left him, Professor Snape, speechless.

"Time's up. Turn in your potions," Snape announced hearing groans from his students as each of them gathered their equipment and made a death march to the front of the class. Snape watched as each pair presented another smoldering disaster, each uniquely ruined. Finally, a single potion was place in front of him with the desired effect. A light blue potion that had a silver glow to it was displayed in complete perfection. Not even the potion master possessed the ability to make the spirit enhancing potion so flawlessly, it was the reason why the potion was so rare. The potion caused a person's spirit to flare, giving them amazing powers that they normally wouldn't be able to possess.

"Cheating again I see, Mr. Minamino," Snape said looking up at the calculating look of his nephew, and his potion's partner. Like Snape had expected, Potter was fuming at the accusation, but his nephew remained calm.

"Please Professor, can you clarify your reasoning," Kurama asked placing a restraining hand on Potter's scrawny shoulder.

Snape marveled at just how well the boy could act. It was almost as though nothing had ever occurred between the two. It was brilliant, but at the same time, it arouse more suspicions on what else the boy might be hiding behind his masterful façade.

"You will stay behind so we can discuss the importance behind your fiendish act," Snape stated, turning so that he could throw Harry a nasty look. "And you Potter, I suggest you leave before you find yourself where you are not welcomed," Snape said emphasizing the last words.

"Go Harry, I can handle this," Kurama coaxed smiling at the boy. Harry nodded before he made his way out of class, but not before throwing Snape an enraged glare that stated quit plainly that he knew exactly what the Professor was hinting at, and that he didn't give a shit.

As soon as Snape and Kurama were alone, Snape cast a silencing charm, before staring at his nephew.

"That was cruel," Kurama pointed out showing that he didn't approve of what the Professor had done.

"It is what he expects," Snape said shrugging it off before lifting the potion off of his desk and staring at it calculatingly. "It is amazing, where in the world did you learn your potion skills?" Snape asked proudly.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders, "It's not that hard, you just follow the directions."

Snape opened his mouth as though he was ready to say something, but shook his head instead.

"So what is it that you want to know?" Kurama asked crossing his arms, and mimicking Snape's posture.

"How did you?" Snape asked before brushing it off. Of course Kurama knew that the whole "cheating" accusation was just an excuse to keep him behind. "I wanted to give you your wand. Your broom has already been delivered to your room," Snape said reaching into his robes, and pulling out a beautifully carved wand.

Kurama smiled as he reached out for it, and thanked Snape for the gift. Snape smiled standing back as Kurama tested it. It wasn't surprising to the potion master when a single rose materialized out of thin air. Even though the wand core was only human, Snape had a feeling that it was still pretty powerful.

"Thank you Uncle," Kurama thanked again before dismissing himself.

Draco paced the cold dungeon room, stopping occasionally to peer at the entrance to the Slytherine common room. Just like Kurama had requested, he had placed several charms around the room, to keep the rest of the students away.

"I see you are serious about following through with this."

Draco had to muffle a scream as Kurama appeared behind him. "How the hell did you?" Draco demanded glancing over at the Slytherine room entrance. There was no way Kurama could have slipped in there without him noticing.

"Easy, I used another door. Come now, we don't have all night," Kurama said crossing the room toward the Slytherine fireplace.

"We're leaving? But I thought…" Draco stuttered as Kurama started placing seeds into the cracks in the stone wall.

"You thought what? That because I asked you to secure this area, that we would be training here?" Kurama asked turning around to stare at Draco as the boy reluctantly nodded. "It would be most unwise to train on manipulating plants in an environment like this," Kurama stated turning back to the wall.

Draco watched in fascination as the seeds Kurama had planted began to grow, circling the stones and pushing them outward and to the side, until there was a doorway in front of the two boys. "Amazing," Draco gasped as Kurama headed into the plant made doorway.

"Are you still coming?" Kurama asked.

"Hell yeah," Draco said running forward so that he was at Kurama's side.

Kurama smiled approvingly, before he coaxed the vines to place the stones back in place, casting the two boy's into darkness.

Draco gulped, his mind racing in fear at the sudden darkness, and the feeling like he was trapped. But the feeling only lasted a second before Kurama grew a flower that blazed in a reddish light.

"It is a Makai fire rose," Kurama explained as he lead Draco through the earthy tunnel that was supported by several types of roots.

"I didn't know that there was a tunnel here," Draco said completely amazed by Kurama's skill.

"There are hundreds of unknown secret passageways into, around and in this castle. But this tunnel is not one of them. Not surprisingly, the dungeons have the least amount of access in and out. I had to make this tunnel to get in undetected," Kurama said watching satisfied as Draco's amazement grew.

"You can do that?" Draco asked.

"Yes. It is rather simple really. Using a giant burrowing plant, I can create a tunnel to anywhere I like underground. And after the tunnel is dug, I just manipulate the trees above us to grow their roots to support the hole. I find that sometimes creating your own access to a heavily guarded castle was the best way to get in undetected for the priceless treasures inside," Kurama finished smirking in a look that was more dominant in his demon personality.

"And I can learn how to do that too?" Draco asked hopefully.

Kurama frowned a little before responding. "I can teach you how to manipulate some of the plant life, but it would take centuries to learn how to do a fifth of the stuff I know. You are only human you know," Kurama said stopping as they finally reached the end of the tunnel.

Draco paused as he inspected the area where they had emerged. His eyes scanned the familiar scenery in front of him, before he turned around horrified. Behind him, only three feet away was the Whomping Willow.

TBC.


	31. Changing

****

Spirit Magic

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Thirty One: Changing.

The giant tree seemed to grow off of the boy's fear. The end of each branch curled as though it was a hand clenching into a fist. A quiver went up the tree, knocking off the worn out leaves, and knocking unsuspecting animals away from it. The roots rouse out of the ground, curling around Draco, preventing the petrified boy from escaping.

"Now is the time of truth. I listened to your story, now it is time to back it up. Just how much do you want to change Mr. Malfoy?" Kurama demanded keeping a sharp eye on the boy, and ignoring the dangerous plant in front of him.

"Are you bloody crazy?" Draco demanded, his voice dropping when he realized that the noise caused the tree's movements to become more threatening.

"For too long have I watched you coward behind your name, and yet you claim that you want nothing more to do with it. It is hard to believe that you would so willingly give up your security, the very thing that has made you and controls you. Then I heard the rumors. That your father was arrested last year, and that he is one of Voldemort's servants. I began to doubt that you really wanted to change. I have a suspicion that you only want to learn my power so that you can bring it to Voldemort, and eventually use it against me," Kurama said watching Draco's movements very carefully, noting how the boy didn't flinch at the accusation. In a way, Draco looked almost saddened, and behind the fear, there was obvious hurt. Kurama smiled inwardly, already knowing that Draco's intentions were pure, but he refused to show it, not yet anyways. Draco didn't have to prove his loyalties, what Kurama wanted him to prove was that he could survive the training. "You have been a sniveling coward far too long. Always hiding behind your name, and you lackeys. If you ever want to change, to prove that you can learn the fine art of the fox spirits, then you must prove that you can overcome your fear. Only then will I allow you to learn what I know. To become one with nature, and to grow into something greater," Kurama said in a calm and demanding voice.

Draco stared at Kurama with renowned wonderment. Kurama was no longer the pretty boy Gryffindor that he loathed, instead, Draco could see the demonic qualities that made the boy a legend. There was a power that radiated attention, and for a moment, Draco forgot his fear. For a moment he was no longer Draco Malfoy, son of Lucious Malfoy. He was a wizard who had finally found his place. Pulling out his wand, Draco moved forward, holding it out in front of him like a sword.

"Drop the wand," Kurama demanded watching as the hand shook slightly before it opened and allowed the weapon to fall to the ground. "The Whomping Willow is just like a wild animal. It feeds off of you fear. It senses it, and draws it to you. It feels a need to defend itself, that is why it attacks so violently. Reach out to it, not with feelings of fear or anger, but with the same life energy that resides in both you and the plant. With that energy, you can manipulate it to do what you want, since the plant will see you as an equal force. With time, you will become better at the manipulation, and soon you can feed it to the plant, giving it more strength and power, and it will obey you more willingly," Kurama lectured watching satisfied as the tree's movements became more relaxed, and Draco's stride became more confident.

Kurama never felt more triumphant then when Draco made it safely to the tree's trunk, and rested his hand against the rough bark. Turning around, Draco threw Kurama a dazzling smile before his eyes drooped, and he slumped against the tree.

__

/An admirable first try/

"Yes," Kurama replied proudly to Youko's response. "But it is only the beginning. There is still so much to teach him, and so little time," Kurama sighed making his way to the tree, that was already using it's branches to protect the exhausted boy.

__

/You're going to need more help then him if you can't get the rest of the Tantei here,/

"I'm aware of that, but Draco will provide enough assistance when I gain his trust. After all the best way to gain information is to work through someone who already has access to the inside," Kurama pointed out.

__

/So you plan on using him for information. A wonderful plan, but it doesn't sound like you Shuuichi,/

Kurama chuckled as he eased the branches out of his path. "You know me too well Youko. Draco has many uses to me. But the most important to me is that if I can help him change, then there is still hope for me as well," Kurama said looking at Draco fondly, like a master upon his apprentice. "I've been needing to teach someone my techniques for years, and I had always hoped it would be a son, but this boy reminds me so much of myself. A child born of evil, yet he's trying so hard to change. I sense a great amount of power within him, and even though he will never be able to control any plant besides the very basic human ones, he will still become very powerful," Kurama said.

__

/You're getting too soft,/

Kurama laughed again as he picked the boy up, and made his way back to the tunnel he had created. "Maybe Youko, but my soul has never been stronger."

"Are you sure about this?" Dumbledore demanded his eyes piercing through Snape's mask as the potion master told him about what Bellatrix had said.

Snape nodded, his eyes starring outside to the bright afternoon outside. Already he could hear the sounds of the student's merrymaking, as well as the loud cheering from the Gryffindors, as the quiddiditch tryouts continued. From the sounds of things, his nephew was again impressing the school with his unlimited supply of talent.

"Demons…" Dumbledore mumbled getting up from his desk and pacing the room in annoyance. "How in the world are we supposed to fight demons. That art has been lost to the wizarding world for over a hundred years," Dumbledore exclaimed finally catching Snape's attention.

"I don't understand Albus, I thought that demons were weak," Snape pointed out not liking the way the headmaster was acting at all.

"Weak?" Dumbledore said stopping to stare at Snape with those penetrating blue eyes. "That is what the ministry wants us to believe. Demons are by far the most deadly creatures to walk this world," Dumbledore said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Snape admitted hoping that Albus would just smile and take away all the tension like he always did.

"The legends of the few demons we come across in the wizarding world are so few, that we have completely forgotten the history of what really happened, of what is really going on. The fact is, while some demons are weak, the majority of them are far more powerful them myself. I remember when the laws on demons weren't as restricting, and far more powerful demons used to roam the earth, terrorizing it like they are now…" Dumbledore mumbled completely lost in the nightmare of the past.

"Albus," Snape yelled finally catching the headmaster's attention. "What are you talking about?" Snape demanded.

"I'm talking about the demon world and the spirit world. There was once a time when the wizarding world had direct contact with the spirit world. It was with their help, that we were able to create our world away from the muggle population. They helped us to build the ministry, Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. But soon the ones in charge of the spirit world decided that it would be best if all humans did not know of their existence, and set up laws to keep this world isolated from the other two. That is why we are so ignorant about demons," Dumbledore explained.

"Are you trying to say that there are two other worlds?" Snape demanded wondering if Dumbledore had finally cracked.

"That is what the legends say." Dumbledore said sitting back down. "If you want an example of how dangerous demons can be, think about the Dementors. Dementors are parasite demons, only insects in the demon world. They came to this world, looking for refuge in a way, since they were slowly beginning to go extinct in the demon world. Here in the human world, they can flourish," Dumbledore said.

Snape sat in his chair horrified. It all made frightening sense. "If it is all true, then why aren't you doing something about it?" Snape demanded.

"What can I do?" Dumbledore inquired, "I don't know how to defeat a true demon. Sure the low lives that are so weak that they can slip through the barriers are simple enough to conquer, but what about the stronger ones like this 'Youko' that the ghosts are all hinting at? The truth will just cause a panic, and give Voldemort the chaos that he needs to gain power," Dumbledore pointed out, his blue eyes clouding over with weariness. "The truth is, is I have no idea how to defeat a demon, and you're talking about an army."

Snape watched as the old headmaster placed his head in his hands. Everything that had happened in the last few minutes had turned his world around. If the headmaster didn't know what to do, then there was no hope.

__

"The demons have been saying something. For some reason they all fear him. They whisper about how the boy is the deadly Kurama, hired by Koenma to destroy demons. And that he has come to Hogwarts to thwart our lord's reign,"****

Again Snape felt Bellatrix's words enter his head, only this time the words didn't create fear, but the hope that he was looking for. "We need to talk to Shuuichi. He may be able to help us," Snape blurted out, getting a perplexed look from the headmaster.

"Shuuichi?" Dumbledore asked sounding just a little confused, though he tried to hide it. It wasn't often that someone surprised him.

"There is more to what Bellatrix said to me. She not only told me about the demons. She also told me that the demons are afraid of a person called Kurama," Snape said pausing to look Dumbledore in the eye. "Lord Voldemort is after Shuuichi Minamino, and I suspect it is because Shuuichi knows how to defeat his demon army," Snape pointed out.

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the statement, before he got up and looked out the window to the quiddiditch field below. Way down below, he could make out the forms of the new student gliding through the sky, and for the first time, he noticed just how peculiar the boy was. His movements seemed unnatural, almost like he was holding back. Then he noticed something else that confused him just as much. From where he was watching, he could see a familiar blonde head watching the tryouts. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched the Slytherine, waiting for the boy to do something that would provoke a fight. But it never happened. The tryout finished without interference, and after Shuuichi had put his items away, he made his way straight to Draco's hiding place, and the two of them disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.

"As hard as it may be to believe," Dumbledore said turning away from the window, so that he could watch Snape closely, "I believe that Mr. Minamino is hiding something, and that he may hold the key to Voldemort's defeat. I say we keep a close eye on our newest student," Dumbledore announced.

TBC. (To Be Continued)


	32. A Peaceful Sunday

****

Spirit Magic

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Thirty Two: A Peaceful Sunday.

Hermione huffed as she continued her search. It was at times like these, that she really hated how big the castle was. Thankfully, the one she was searching for had a knack for being the center of attention, and it wasn't hard to trace his footsteps.

"Shuuichi," Hermione yelled entering one of the empty classrooms, only to stop short when she was met with the sight of Kurama and one of his "fan girls."

"Hermione," Kurama said in greeting turning away from the girl looking slightly embarrassed.

Hermione couldn't help but feel jealousy as she caught the smug look on the other girl's pretty face.

"Cho has just offered to show me around Hogsmeade next weekend," Kurama said smiling sheepishly.

"It's nice to finally meet somebody who knows about Eastern tradition," Cho said gloating when she got a nasty glare from Hermione.

"Um, Cho, maybe you should leave us alone," Kurama said shifting nervously as the tension between the two females grew.

"Of course Shuuichi, I'll see you later," Cho said blowing Kurama a kiss before she walked passed Hermione, throwing her a triumphant look before closing the door.

Hermione waited a second before she looked at Kurama, looking almost like she was trying to hold back tears. "We are not dating," Kurama tried to explain trying to look reassuring, "I just didn't know how to say no," Kurama admitted.   
  
"She was Harry's old girlfriend, and she only dates for popularity," Hermione pointed out, her look growing angry again.

"I know, but…" Kurama tried to explain, but he was quickly cut off.

"But what? You're a lustful creature that can't wait to find a willing partner, is that it?" Hermione demanded before a look of shock crossed her face. "I'm so sorry Kurama, I don't know what came over me," Hermione said her face turning bright red.

Kurama smiled at her softly before dismissing the apology, before changing the subject, "Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Kurama asked.

"Yes," Hermione said sounding like her normal self as she pulled out a roll of parchment. "Professor McGonagal gave me this to give it to you. It is the assignment for the competition," Hermione explained as Kurama took the paper and looked it over. "Some of the subjects are going to be done as a report, but some of the subjects will be performed in front of the school. Depending on what grade we get on the report, and how well we perform in front of the judges, the better the chance of winning," Hermione said watching Kurama's response.

"It says here that we will be performing Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and a subject of our choice in front of the school," Kurama said.

"Yes, we will brew a potion and take it in front of the school. We will be graded on the effectiveness of the potion, the originality and how advanced the potion is. For transfiguration, we get points on how hard and effective the thing is that we transfigure. But Defense is still a mystery," Hermione said looking at Kurama.

"Knowing her…she will probably have us duel some sort of demon," Kurama said darkly, before looking at Hermione. "What are you planning on doing for this?" Kurama asked watching as the girl seemed to beam at the question.

"For potions, I'm going to brew the Polyjuice Potion, or maybe Veritaserum. And I want to learn how to transfigure a normal animal into a mystical creature for Transfiguration. What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Kurama admitted noting the disappointed look on the girl's face. "So is there anything else?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, your mother wants you to go to the potions classroom. She needs your help making some potions for her class tomorrow," Hermione said.

"My mother?" Kurama said, his face brightening. "Thank you Hermione," Kurama said taking off throwing Hermione one last smile before he disappeared.

Shiori looked up as the door to the potion's room swung open. "It sure took you long enough," Snape said not even bothering to look up from his work.

"Sorry, I was talking to a friend," Kurama said taking a seat next to his mother.

"It's not a problem Shuuichi dear. I just thought that if you weren't busy, we could spend some time together," Shiori said placing her hand on top of her son's, and giving him a sweet smile.

Kurama smiled back at her, "Of course mother," Kurama said turning to look at the ingredients set out in front of him.

"We are brewing a potion that shows a person's aura," Snape explained as if reading his nephew's mind.

"Oh, and how does it do that?" Kurama asked trying not to show that the potion made him nervous.

"It increases the drinker's power for a brief second, so there aura takes on a more physical form," Snape lectured.

"But can't that be dangerous?" Kurama demanded knowing that in order for an aura to become visible for normal humans to see it; it must be increased, and by increasing it, the students could accidentally use the power as an attack. Or for some, it could start melting anything closed to it; like with Hiei, Yusuke, and Toguro's when they powered up.

__

/If you drink that potion, your energy will destroy the classroom./

Kurama gritted his teeth as Youko voiced his biggest fear.

"Of course not. It is just a visible aid," Shiori said smiling at her son before turning back to her own potions, totally unaware of the nervous thoughts her son was thinking.

"So tell me Shiori, is the schools in Japan the same? Or are there methods of teaching magic different?" Snape asked causing Kurama to stiffen.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Shiori admitted.

"I don't understand?" Snape said tearing his gaze away from his work to stare at his sister.

"I didn't even know Shuuichi was practicing magic until Dumbledore told me that he was accepted to Hogwarts," Shiori said.

"What?" Snape asked eyeing Kurama suspiciously.

"I was sick for so long, that it would have been easy for Shuuichi to begin learning without my knowledge. He had a tendency to disappear sometimes for long periods of time, but since his school grades were not effected, I never bothered to press the issue," Shiori said proudly, though there was a small hint of regret in her voice.

"So he still went to normal muggle school?" Snape asked in slight disgust.

"Yes, and he was the top of his class. He had already been offered to some of Japan's top colleges," Shiori said beaming at her son's success.

"Mother," Kurama said looking a little embarrassed.

"My Shuuichi is such a good boy," Shiori said smiling at her son, before her expression became curious, "So Shuuichi, what is it like learning magic in Japan, is it different then Hogwarts?" Shiori asked causing Kurama to shift again.

Kurama hated lying to his mother, but she couldn't know the truth. "It is a little different. It is more one on one training, so there is more time to learn, and less time for mistakes," Kurama lied.

"I hear that Master Genkai also teaches martial arts," Snape added.

"The priestess Genkai? I had no idea she's a witch," Shiori said looking between her brother and her son.

"Yes, Master Genkai does teach martial arts," Kurama said not liking the look in his uncle's eyes.

"Has Master Genkai ever mentioned anything about demons, or somebody by the name of Kurama," Snape asked watching Kurama suspiciously.

Kurama tried to hide his shock as he threw Snape a confused look. "Demons?" Kurama asked trying to act innocent.

"Yes, like this Youko that has been roaming around the castle, or that fox spirit in the forest," Snape pointed out refusing to let Kurama squirm out of answering him.

"We've had a few encounters with them, and she had me study many of the Japanese legends about demons," Kurama admitted.

"What about Youko?" Snape asked looking even more suspicious as Kurama sighed.

"According to legend, Youko was a famous thief in the demon world, but he was killed by a hunter several years ago," Kurama explained feeling foolish as he talked about himself in third person.

"A demon thief? What sort of demon was he?" Shiori asked fascinated.

"He was a kitsune," Kurama explained.

"So why are the ghosts acting so weird if this demon is dead? Is it possible that this demon is a ghost too?" Snape asked now looking completely confused.

"No, demons can't become ghosts," Kurama said.

"It's a privilege reserved only for humans that die a horrid death or their death is unexpected. It's an option they are given when King Enma doesn't have room for them in the after life," Shiori said explaining the answer to the shock of the two men present.

The room grew silent again as the family thought about their own understanding of the after life, or in Kurama's case the cause behind the sudden interest in the spirit world. Finally the silence was broken as Snape stood up.

"The first batch is done. Would you mind testing it for us Shuuichi?" Snape said before getting a firm glare from his sister.

"Shuuichi is not testing anything," Shiori stated firmly before smiling, "Let me do it," Shiori offered holding out her hand demanding silently for the vial.

Snape looked at her hesitantly before reluctantly handing the potion to her. Both men watched cautiously as Shiori swallowed the potion. Almost instantly the potion took effect, and Shiori was surrounded by a soft pink glow. Snape watched it stunned; having never seen an aura before. Kurama on the other hand narrowed his eyes as he slowly took in the information.

The soft pink was perfect for his mother, showing the kindness and calm that seemed to radiate from her. But there was something that disturbed him. Every so often there would be a pulsing of strong sliver light, that was so similar to his demon ki. Was it possible that his mother had somehow gotten connected to his demon spirit during the short time Youko had remained dormant inside of her? But surely it would have faded by now if that were the case.

"Well I believe you have brewed another successful potion," Shiori congratulated, as the light glow began to fade, "Now let us head off to dinner," Shiori added waving her wand and clearing up the potion room.

Snape scowled not exactly trusting magic around some of the ingredients, but letting it pass since nothing happened.

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: I hate this chapter. Grrr. Well hopefully the next one will be better and faster. This is what I like to call the information chapter, necessary, but boring. But no cliffy!! Well, let me know how I'm doing, I'm trying to stay away from getting writer's block, but I can feel it creeping in, so please give me some ideas. Please. . Oh, and the Cho and Kurama thing is just an idea, they wont end up together, Kurama is not ending up with anybody at the end of the fic! There will be some minor pairings, but they are only for the plot, they wont last long. And from what I know of Cho, it wouldn't take long for her to grab onto poor little Kurama, that is just the way if feel from reading the books.


	33. Auras

****

Spirit Magic

****

WARNING: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Part Thirty Three: Auras.

Draco couldn't help but yawn as he settled into his seat. Since Friday night, he had been training almost non-stop with Kurama in the Forbidden Forest. After the first night, the training had become less dangerous, but they still remained challenging, though it was more mental training then physical.

Draco tried to hide another yawn, but it overpowered his exhausted body. Who would have ever thought that meditating and feeling life energy would be so draining? Yet for five straight hours, Kurama had Draco in a meditative trance, refusing to allow the boy to rest until the time was met. It was harsh, but Draco could already feel the change. He could, if he willed himself, feel the emotions of every student in the room except one.

Draco didn't have time to ponder the reason why Kurama's emotions remained a mystery, before the doors to the class room swung open. The class instantly fell silent as they waited for the Professor to start her lesson. It was the day that everybody had been looking forward to, and up until the professor's entrance, all of the students were discussing how the lesson was going to be taught.

Draco couldn't help but smile superiorly. Last night, Kurama had explained what Professor Minamino had planned, and it was then that Kurama gave him his assignment. While everybody else will be able to see the aura due to the aid of the potions, Kurama had instructed Draco to try visualizing them on his own to strengthen his spirit awareness.

A small grin crossed Draco's face as the teacher handed him and the rest of the class a small vial. This was going to be fun.

"So who wants to go first?" Shiori asked smiling at he class with a smile that reminded everybody of their own mother.

Almost immediately, every hand flew upward except for three people. Shiori frowned as she noticed that Draco and Harry remained unmoving, but her frown deepened even more when she saw that her son had not volunteered. Sighing, Shiori pointed to a random student.

The sixth year Hufflepuff stood up nervously, and carefully made his way to the center of the classroom. Following Shiori's instructions, the boy swallowed the potion, and waited for the liquid to take effect.

Draco could feel the power from the boy spark, before a yellow light filled his mind. Opening his eyes, Draco was rewarded with a similar light from the boy. The light was a yellowish orange color, and it moved away from the body slowly before retracting as if it was a frightened animal. "The boy is shy," Draco realized as the effect started to fade.

Smiling proudly, Shiori gave a brief lesson on the boy's aura before the next student came up. Again Draco watched as a similar but also unique aura appeared. And then before he knew it the rest of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were done, and Shiori had moved onto the Slytherines.

When Malfoy's name was called, Kurama pulled himself out of his daze, and waited fearfully to see what his student's aura would do now that Draco had started developing his spiritual energy. Draco's eyes wandered over toward Kurama's concerned green ones, showing Kurama that the boy was also afraid of the outcome.

"Do you think Malfoy will have a green aura like the rest of the Slytherines?" Hermione asked waiting for the potion to take effect.

"No, it will probably be black," Ron said smirking.

Kurama shifted in his seat as a mixture of colors finally began appearing. Like most Slytherines, Draco's dominant color was green, but unlike the other students before him, Draco's aura had more then one color in it. Among the green was also red and gold, the color the Gryffindor's took pride in. Not only that, but Draco's aura reached out further then the other students, and the different colors lashed out against each other. A sign that Draco was trying to hide his un-Slytherine side from the rest of the world.

"Amazing, it seems Mr. Malfoy's aura has more of a story to tell," Shiori said when the potion's effect finally died away. Draco felt his face pale as he waited for Shiori to elaborate on what she meant, but just like Kurama, Shiori seemed to know the importance of keeping one's secret. Instead, she gave him a reassuring smile, and called on the next student.

"Harry Potter,"

Again Kurama stiffened as Harry got on his feet and made his way to the center. Even though Harry hadn't undergone any special training, it was obvious that Potter had a unique spirit signature.

As soon as Harry took the potion, a light seemed to explode out of his body, as though it was waiting for a chance to escape. A mixture of gold and white light forced its way across the room. Kurama marveled at the light, it wasn't powerful enough to be destructive, but it was still powerful and pure. Harry really was a strong being, and with the proper training, he could become as powerful as Kuwabara.

"Shuuichi Minamino,"

Kurama stood up as his name was called, and elegantly made his way past Potter, and to the center of the room. Smiling confidently, Kurama pulled out a vial filled with a substitute for the potion. Thankful that he had prior notice to what was going to happen in class, Kurama drank his placebo.

After waiting the amount of time it had taken the other students for their potion to take effect, Kurama started raising his spirit energy until it was visible for the other students to see.

Shiori seemed a little disappointed when her son's aura took on a solid red color, and didn't radiate any further from his body then the average student. She was ready to call the next student, when she suddenly became aware that something wasn't right. Unlike everybody else, her son's aura wasn't fading; in fact, it seemed to be getting stronger. Turning around, Shiori was amazed to see that the red light had spiked, becoming twice as big.

"Shuuichi?" Shiori asked concerned at the enraged look on her son's face.

Kurama remained staring forward, no longer aware of the other people in the classroom, all that mattered was the disturbance he felt in the forest.

"Shuuichi?" Shiori asked again reaching out to touch him. Her hand had almost brushed her son's face when Kurama seemed to have awaken from his trance.

"Meí nü !" Kurama yelled, all color draining from his face, before he turned around, his gaze falling on the forest. A moment later there was an explosion. The castle shook from the impact, and an eerie cry could be heard far in the distance.

"Everybody remain calm," Shiori yelled turning to face the class.

"Kurama!" Harry yelled as Kurama chose that moment to race toward the window.

"Shuuichi!" Shiori yelled turning around horrified as her son jumped out of the window.

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: Sorry about the lateness, I lost my internet connection for awhile. Well let me know what you think, and sorry about the spelling, I'm thinking about finding a Beta reader. Well, till next time, enjoy. ****


	34. Confrontations

**Spirit Magic**

**WARNING:**** This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

**Part Thirty Four: Confrontations.**

Harry raced out of his seat and dashed over toward the windows; pushing people out of the way as he tried to see what would happen next. The whole thing didn't make sense; Kurama was way too smart to just leap out of a window to his death, unless he had some unknown ability that could stop his descent. But that would mean…Harry stopped his attempt to move forward. His face paled as he realized that what ever Kurama did next, it would give away his secret.

Turning around, Harry was able to see the pale faces of Hermione and Draco. Both had remained in their seats, and from the nervous expression on their faces, Harry suspected that they had figured out what had taken Harry a minute longer to figure out.

Confusion filled Harry at the panicked look on Draco's face, surely the Slytherine would be overjoyed that a Gryffindor was going to either die, or get expelled for something. But Draco seemed even more panicked then Harry felt.

Harry was torn from going to Draco or Hermione, and demanding answers; or running to the window to see how Kurama planned on getting out of the current situation. He didn't have to make his choice because a second later, a searing pain erupted in his scar. His scream of agony caught the attention of the classroom long enough for the eager students to miss seeing Kurama land safely on the ground with the aid of his plants.

Kurama raced toward the center of the forest, his mind completely set on finding his sister. It had only been a second, but in that time, he had felt his sister cry out for help before going silent. Now all Kurama could do was hope that he wasn't too late.

The forest had become darkened, and though night had blanketed the surrounding area in a fog of blackness. Shadows lengthened, and seemed to have a mind of their own; reaching out toward the young boy that had intruded into their world. The normal noise of animals had ceased; replaced by the sound of demons devouring their pray. An overwhelming smell of blood filled the air, mixing with the stench of burning flesh and fur.

"Feels like home," Kurama thought sarcastically as he made his way deeper into the darkness.

It wasn't long before Kurama came to a clearing where the trees had been cut down, in order to make room for the hoard of demons. Immediately Kurama studied the situation, noting that all of the demons were around C-class standing, and besides their ugly barbaric nature known of the lower class, there was nothing too outstanding about them. His sister should have been able to handle them easily. But where was she?

Kurama gasped as the demons separated, showing him what they had been blocking earlier. Back in her fox spirit form, lay his sister.

Her silver fur had been soaked red, and besides a few shuddered breaths, there was no other sign that she was still alive. Kurama couldn't even feel her spirit energy.

Letting off a roar of anger, the vexed human allowed his spiritual energy to accumulate around his body in a crimson swirl of light. His hair slowly began to lengthen down past his waist, and the black lightened to silver. His emerald eyes turned into cold gold, and his body filled and grew into the form of Youko.

Harry felt the world swim around him, forcing him to his knees. Then, just as suddenly as it started, the pain subsided, leaving him with just a dull ache. How long had the attack lasted? Harry opened his eyes, expecting to find himself in the infirmary like all of the other times, but to his surprise, he was still standing in the classroom.

Still dazed, Harry looked around figuring that only a few seconds had passed. Gulping, he opened his mouth to reassure everybody that he was alright, but he never got the chance.

Just like earlier, the castle shook from another explosion. The eyes of the students and faculty wandered back out toward the forest where the trees seemed to have shot out of the ground. They now seemed like giant spears, and even with the distance, it was obvious that there were creatures hanging from the branches, making the enlarged trees look like sadistic Christmas trees splattered with red snow.

Before Shiori could react, he students were racing out of the room and out toward the forest.

Youko stood erect as the blood dripped from the trees like rain. Behind crimson silver bangs, his golden eyes glared at the two figures standing over his sister's still form.

The first one glared back at him with snake-like eyes. Kurama ignored him, knowing that he posed little to no threat compared to the demon next to him.

Kurama couldn't help but release a low growl as his interest focused mainly on the violet eyed demon. It was pure irony that the face of the women he once loved was now starring back at him as the one demon he had feared and hated so much. Her features were distorted and twisted into a sinister look not suited for a face that once held such beauty. Her eyes were no longer golden with a bluish tint, but were now violet with a mixture of red at the edges. Her ruby red lips curled into a smirk as she squatted to the prone figure at her feet.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the creature purred petting the silvery fur, and pulling away clots of blood that stuck to her slender fingers like glue.

Kurama's hands trembled in rage as he watched the scene. "Step away from her, Karasu," Kurama spat out the name like it was curse.

The feminine face looked up with amusement. The possessed fox demon released a high pitch laugh that sent chills up Kurama's spine. "If I can't have you, then I might as well settle for second best. So beautiful…" Karasu purred in his stolen voice. "I could easily fall in love with her, and like everything I love…I love watch it die," Karasu recited like it was his bedtime prayer.

"Shut up!" Kurama yelled releasing his powers in an explosive stream. Again the plant life came to life, mixing with the energy before being consumed by the onslaught, and bursting into flames.

Harry tried to hold back a shudder as he entered the forest, but unlike the rest of the students, Harry couldn't shake the feeling of death. He had been in the Forbidden Forest many times during the night, and never had the forest seemed as dark as it did now. His footsteps slowed to a walk before he was grabbed at the shoulder and pulled to a sudden halt. A moment later, the vines in the forest lashed out, grabbing at the students and teachers, and halting their progress into the forest.

"What the…?" Harry gasped as he tried to get his heart beat under control.

"Quiet Potter," Draco's voice hissed into his ear before the grip on his shoulder was released.

Turning around, Harry frowned when her realized that at the moment Draco and himself where the only ones that had not been caught.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded.

Draco only ignored him as he turned toward the right and carefully made his way through the foliage. Harry glared at his back, before he took off after him.

By the time Harry had caught up with Draco, the sounds of their classmates had been reduced to a soft murmur.

"What is going on?" Harry demanded again this time fixing Draco with a glare that plainly said that he wanted answers, and that he wanted them now.

"They would have only gotten in the way. Besides, I'm sure that whatever is going on will be too much for your weak stomach Gryffindors," Draco pointed out, but his face remained grim, and even Harry could tell that Draco wasn't telling him everything.

"Will they be alright?" Harry asked getting a confused look from Draco before the lighter haired boy figured out that Harry was concerned about his classmates.

"Yes," Draco replied not willing to elaborate any further. Instead he just continued his effort on reaching Kurama. Even though he had specifically manipulated the vines like Kurama had taught him, Draco knew that as soon as the headmaster and the rest of the staff made their way into the forest, it wouldn't take them long to free the students, and continue into the forest. What Draco was hoping on achieving with his small distraction, was to distract the headmaster long enough for him and Potter to reach Kurama and help him get away with his secret intact.

Draco was still trying to figure out why he had allowed Potter to join him when he and Harry were knocked to the ground by an invisible force. Groaning slightly in pain, Draco was able to raise himself up onto his elbows in time to see the forest go up in flame.

Kurama could feel his energy draining from him, but he couldn't help but smile triumphantly through his fatigue. Voldemort had been caught in the blast, and was now laying prone at Karasu's feet.

Karasu stood holding onto his barrowed arm as he looked at Kurama with admiration. "You have grown stronger Youko, but you are still no match for me," Karasu gloated laughing as he pulled out a white cloth and let it float toward Voldemort's still form. It only took Kurama a second to realize what the object was before it landed on Voldemort's body. In a blink, the wizard had vanished into some unknown destination.

"Kurama!"

Kurama turned at the sound of his name only to widen them in surprise as Draco and Harry came stumbling into the clearing.

"It seems that our time together had come to the end," Karasu said taking a low bow before he pulled out a black cloth.

"Damn it!" Kurama cursed as Karasu disappeared.

"Kurama?" Harry ventured as Kurama's form slowly began to change into his human form.

"Yes Harry," Kurama said trying to gather his emotions before he turned to look at the two boys.

"Professor Dumbledore isn't far behind us, we need to get out of here," Draco yelled throwing his arm toward the castle to emphasize his point.

Kurama frowned before he turned to the bloody silver form a few feet away from him. "I can't," Kurama said taking a few hesitant steps toward his sister feeling guilt rise inside of his chest as a painful knot. He had acted out of rage, he didn't even think about how his last attack could have affected the injured fox spirit. As far as he knew, he could have just killed her.

TBC.

**Author's endnote: **I am soooo sorry. I really didn't mean to take so long but I lost the internet again, and I hit a major writer's block. I mean, no matter what, I just couldn't get this chapter to start. The beginning was killing me until I decided to concentrate on one character's POV. And that led to the beginning I have now. Hopefully the next part will be up before the end of the week, but do not quote me on that. Well, till next time, enjoy and let me know what you think. -


	35. Healing

**Spirit Magic**

**WARNING:**** This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

**Part Thirty Five: Healing.**

Draco watched as Kurama's whole body began to shake. At first it was so slight that he had almost passed it off as his over active mind playing tricks on him, but as Kurama got closer to the still form of the silver fox, the shaking became more violent.

"Kurama?"

Draco turned away as Harry's worried voice remained unacknowledged. The flashes of Kurama's life, that Draco had accidentally seen, replayed in his mind. The boy understood Kurama's anger at Karasu, but mostly he understood how his sister's death would affect him.

The incident with the game master was what stood out the most in Draco's mind as he watched Kurama. And even then, the way Kurama reacted to the boy's death was nothing compared to his reaction at the moment. His features reflected his guilt, but his eyes remained hollow and blank.

Draco shivered as he watched Kurama kneel next to his sister's form. It didn't feel right. The creature he looked up to; wanted to be; to even be in the shadow of its legacy, was nothing more then a grief stricken man.

With unsteady hands, Kurama stroked the once silver fur. It no longer felt silky, but sticky and hard where the blood had dried to it. Like a lost child, Kurama continued to pet the fox.

"Kurama, we have to go," Draco yelled getting nervous as the sounds of the professors could be heard in the distance.

Harry just stood by and watched with tears in his eyes, before he made his way toward Kurama's side. "I'm sorry," Harry chocked causing a hesitation in Kurama's movement.

Kurama only nodded to show he had heard, before he continued to run his fingers through the fur, as if he was attempting to brush the sticky fluid from the silver mass.

Draco and Harry watched him unsure of what to do when Kurama released a sharp gasp. Startled both boys ran to his side with their wands drawn.

"I don't believe it," Kurama mumbled. Draco watched as Kurama's hands continued the stroking movement, but instead of the mindless motion from a few seconds ago, the fingers seemed to move as if it was searching for something. Finally the movement stopped, and Kurama stood with a sad smile on his face.

"My dear sister, I am so sorry," Kurama apologized as he leaned down to pick Meí nü up.

"Mr. Minamino?"

Draco and Harry flinched at the harsh tone of Professor McGonagall as the women entered the clearing, immediately followed by the rest of the Hogwarts staff.

"Shuuichi?" Shiori asked softly, her face palling as she saw her son.

Kurama only stared forward at the teachers, unaware at how bad the situation must look. His robes were soaked with the blood of the demons, as well as his sister, and the blank look in his eyes was enough to unnerve anybody. But Kurama really couldn't care; all he wanted to do was to get back to the castle.

"What is going on here?" Snape demanded his gaze shifting from the three boys, before coming to rest on Draco.

Draco opened his mouth; ready to make up some sort of lie to explain the tree of dead demons above them, as well as what they were doing in the forest, but before he could make a sound, Kurama decided to move toward the castle.

Worried, Harry and Draco watched as Kurama forced his way passed the Professors, completely oblivious to their protests. For a moment the group watched Kurama in shocked silence; some of them feeling more concern then before, while others were just shocked at the sudden change in behavior. The first one to recover was Harry, who took off at a run after him.

"Mr. Minamino, please come out of there this instant."

Harry flinched at the harsh tones of the Headmaster as the man continued to yell upwards toward the boy's dorm room. Harry wasn't the only one that found the Headmaster's attitude startling, the rest of the professors paused in their work for a second to stare at the man in something close to fear.

Professor Dumbledore had always given people the impression that he was a carefree old man, and few had ever seen him show anything remotely close to anger toward a student. But then again, the Headmaster had never been outmatched by a student before.

When Harry had followed Kurama to the dorm rooms, he had found himself unable to walk up the stairs. Just like with the female dorm rooms, the steps faded into a slide every time he took a step.

When the teachers finally showed up, they found Harry cursing at the bottom of the steps, casting hexes on the annoying obstacle in front of him.

Immediately, the charms instructor removed the charm on the steps, and the group raced upward; only to be stopped a second later.

Right outside the door were several pieces of paper with strange symbols written on them.

"They are wards. Those ones are silencing wards so we can't hear what is going on inside of there," Shiori said softly before she turned toward Dumbledore, "But I've never seen the rest of them before. They don't even look Japanese," Shiori explained.

Dumbledore frowned at the news before turning to face his staff. "See if you can remove them," Dumbledore ordered.

Kurama ignored the sounds outside the room as he laid his sister's prone form on the bed. Immediately he set to work on healing her wounds. His ability was nowhere near to being as efficient as Yukina's, but it would suffice. Opening his trunk, Kurama pulled out his first aid kit and a box full of rare seed from the Makai.

Moving with a grace that surgeons would envy, Kurama started irrigating the nasty gashes on the flesh, and stitching the jagged edges together.

Exhausted, the Professors gathered around the Gryffindor common room. They sat in silence, with only a few glances toward the boy's dorm room.

"I should get back to the students," Professor McGonagall finally announced standing up and making her way out of the room, pausing only for a second to give Shiori a reassuring glance.

"How is it possible that a student has so much power?" Hagrid demanded.

"It isn't the fact that he is stronger, he just knows a different form of magic then the rest of us," Snape tried to explain even though the words sounded hollow to the countless things he had seen the boy do in the last few days.

Dumbledore only leaned back on the chair and stared into the fireplace. Not only was the boy's magic extremely powerful, but it was also unknown. In all his years, Albus had never even heard of magic like the type the boy had displayed, and even though there was no proof, Albus suspected that Shuichi had something to do with the new edition to the forest. There was something up with the Japanese boy, that much Albus was sure of, the only thing he wasn't, was whether or not he was willing to keep him around. Was the war against Voldemort more important then the safety of the school and the children? For once in his life, Albus Dumbledore was unsure of what to do next.

Night had already passed, and morning was beginning to creep across the room in its orange glow; when Kurama finally finished his work. He had brought his sister from the brink of death, and had almost failed numerous times before her condition had become stable. Purring his spiritual energy into her and manipulating it so that it would heal the most life threatening ones; had drained him to a dangerous level. He wasn't a healer; therefore using his energy in such a way was risky and hard to control. In a sense, it was almost like he had given up all his blood in a transfusion, and like with large blood loss, he was feeling all of the symptoms; a migraine headache, shortness of breath, and nausea. But even with the weakness, Kurama refused to give up.

She had been on the brink of death, and just as her life was slipping from her body, she had given up one of her tails so that she could cling to life a little longer. And it had almost failed Kurama realized. He had let anger and then sorrow consume him, and he had almost missed his chance to save her.

It was from that guilt that Kurama had continued throughout the night and into the early morning with no concern for his own health.

"I'm so sorry," Kurama apologized as he lay down next to his sister's sleeping form. Like a little boy with his pet, Kurama buried his face into her fur, and silently cried himself to sleep.

TBC.

**Author's endnote: **I'm sorry it has been taking so long for me to get these chapters up; I just haven't had much chance to write lately. And I know several of you have been complaining about the grammar. Honestly, the only time I have to write these chapters is when I'm at work, and we have no patients. So not only do I write these last few chapters with many interruption, but I also do it in about an hour. It is also hard for me to go over it and reread it. But I'm working on it, and hopefully that problem will be fixed soon.

In reference to the last chapter, Karasu is possessing Kurama's ex, which is why I sometimes refer to "him" as a "she". The next chapter will clarify it a little better. Also in this chapter, the part about "giving up a tail for life" was from something I read about the Kitsunes. I'm not sure if it is a fact, but I thought it was pretty cool, so I added it in. Hopefully that clears up some of it. Well till next time, enjoy.


	36. Starting Over

**Spirit Magic**

**WARNING:**** This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

**Part Thirty Six: Starting Over.**

It hurt. The dull pain of injuries healed unnaturally, but Meí nü was just glad that she was still alive. Slowly she shifted her muscles. Testing the amount of damage that was still untreated, and was surprised when strong arms circled around her waist, pulling her closer to something warm behind her. Startled, Meí nü sprang from her position, and released a frightened yelp. Immediately two tired emerald eyes snapped open in surprise, and fell on the silver fox.

"Meí nü?"

Meí nü relaxed as she recognized her brother's voice, and carefully made her way back to his side. Kurama's eyes widened, before he turned away. Meí nü stared at Kurama's turned back in wonderment, then concern when she noticed the slight shudder.

Ignoring her pain, she shifted to her more humanized form. Carefully, so not to disturb the boy in front of her, she allowed herself to slide into the bed next to him. Kurama stiffened when he felt his sister's slender arms wrap around his waist in a protective gesture. It had been years since she had done anything like that, and he realized that he missed it.

He wanted to stay in her warm embrace, seeping the love that only family could give, but since the moment he woke up, he could sense the apprehension that had gathered in the school over the last attack. As well as the mixed feelings he was receiving from the faculty over his latest stunt.

Reluctantly, Kurama pulled out of the embrace, and made his way to the box of seeds.

"Kurama?" Meí nü asked in concern as she watched her brother's movements.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt," Kurama said refusing to meet his sister's eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," Meí nü argued watching as Kurama pulled out a handful of seeds. "What are you doing?"

Kurama turned to face the fox maiden as he made his way back to the bed. "I messed up yesterday. I exposed my secret to the school. In order to protect the mission, I have to erase their memories," Kurama explained.

Meí nü stared at Kurama in horror as she realized what he had planned. "You can't do that. You have already exhausted you spiritual energy," Meí nü pointed out.

Kurama stared at the seeds in his hands with a calculating look on his face. "If I don't do it now, then it will be harder for me to fix the damage later," Kurama explained releasing the necessary energy into the seeds so that they would bloom. Meí nü watched as the plant began to overflow Kurama's hand, and like snakes the vines began to span out. Like a virus, the plant spanned throughout the school and the grounds. And then with another burst of energy, the flowers opened, releasing the pollen inside. Meí nü watched as the air around them seemed to get cloudy.

A blanket had surrounded the school, and when the occupants awoke the next day, the only thing on their minds was the up and coming Quidditch game.

TBC.

**Author's endnote: **Finally, I am so glad I got over that last part. Now I can get back to the original plot. So sorry about the lateness, I know I have been slacking, so to make it up, I'm also going to post the next chapter. Thanks, and so sorry again for the lack of updates. (The angst is nauseating. Yuck. Oh well, sometimes it is necessary, I think…)


	37. Quidditch

**Spirit Magic**

**WARNING:**** This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

**Part Thirty Seven: Quidditch.**

The day of the match was filled with a large amount excitement.

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Like always, the rivalry between the two houses always caused the competition to be more extreme. Fights were constantly breaking out between the two houses, but to everybody's amazement, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker, had refrained from being pulled into the battles with the opposing team.

"Malfoy is planning something," Ron blurted out as he squirmed in his seat.

"I highly doubt that," Kurama said ignoring the butterflies that had developed in his stomach. Who would have believed that he would be so nervous over a simple game, but as it was, Kurama couldn't help but stare at his food absently as he waited in agony for the game to begin.

Ron only glared at the other boy, before he turned to face Harry. "It's going to be tough to win without Fred and George. I mean, they are idiots, but they've been the Gryffindor beaters for the last few years, it will be weird not having them on the team.

"You're right, they worked well together. It was probably the only thing that they did well besides their silly jokes," Hermione agreed her face back in a book.

Kurama looked up from his food to look at the students around him. It had been a long shot, but the pollen had been successful. No body remembered anything from last week, and he even managed to get out of a date to Hogsmeade. As far as everyone remembered, the day of the attack was just another boring day that wasn't even worth remembering. Smiling in contained relief, Kurama allowed his teenage human side the chance to excite over the game.

"Do you have a broom yet?"

Kurama looked at Harry, who was trying to hide his nervousness by distracting himself from the game. "Yes, it isn't the fastest broom out there, but I have made some modification," Kurama explained.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Hermione demanded; the book in her hands completely forgotten.

"Yes," Kurama responded.

Hermione stared at him waiting for some sort of explanation, but it soon became obvious that Kurama had no interest in elaborating. "Whatever, I just hope you know what you are doing. You aren't invincible you know," Hermione pointed out.

"I know," Kurama responded unwillingly remembering his own death sixteen years ago. He had been lucky then, but how much longer can he elude the fate of all living things?

The conditions for the game were ideal. The sun was hidden behind clouds, making it bright, but not to the point that the players had to shield their eyes. There was a slight breeze, enough to cool the players, but not enough to hinder their flying. And as far as the game was concerned, it was off to a good start.

The Gryffindor team had already scored a couple of goals, and the last attempt that the Slytherines had used to try to dismantle the other team had been thwarted before anyone had been hurt.

Harry watched the game while he circled the field from above. Just like always, his strategy was to remain out of the game until he spotted the golden ball. Mimicking his movement, Draco was parallel to him, silently waiting for Harry to make the first move. As much as the Slytherine was reluctant to admit it, Harry was far superior to spotting the snitch. Draco had learned that his best chance of catching the ball was to out fly Harry after it was spotted. The only problem with that strategy was that Harry would have a head start to him, his broom was better made, and Harry had better control over his flying then anybody else that was currently going to the school.

It pained Draco to admit such defeat to his rival, but through his lessons with Kurama, he had learned that if he continued to deny the facts around him, he would never become stronger. And anyways, if he did manage to beat Harry, his victory would be even more fulfilling then if he fell back on his old way.

And so the game continued with the two rivals flying high above. Even though the two seekers remained civil, the other players below were battling a brutal game. In desperation to win the game, the Slytherines had switched to a more ruthless tactic.

Kurama swerved as he narrowly missed another bludger. Since the game had begun, the Slytherines had chosen to make him their newest target. Sometimes being the new guy sucked. But Kurama didn't mind all that much, at least he could handle the various attacks. Another streak to his right, and a moment later there was a streak above him, just inches from his face. They were good, Kurama had to admit. More then once he had to use his demonic speed to escape from a well aimed bludger, and that was something that he hadn't expected.

Yells of surprise could be heard from the Slytherine beater when Kurama came to a sudden halt in midair. Turning around, Kurama gazed across the field over toward the Slytherine goal post where there was a flash of gold. Smirking in delight, Kurama raced toward the goal, knowing full well that he had caught Harry's attention with his stunt. He didn't have to see it to know that Harry's eyes had widened in surprise.

The race was on; Harry and Draco were flying straight to the ground, neither one willing to pull up until the other one. Both boys had their eyes on the small golden spot, and then for no apparent reason Draco stopped his descent.

"What the…?" Harry yelled losing sight of the snitch in his second of distraction, and cursing himself mentally for not paying more attention. His eyes wandered around, desperate to catch of glimpse of gold before the ball got further away.

"Kurama!"

Harry looked up to where Draco was pointing across the field where the other two Slytherine beaters had started their onslaught against the Gryffindor keeper.

Harry yelled himself in fear when he noticed that the two bludgers were headed straight toward Ron's head. Kurama swore from above him. Harry looked upwards just in time to see Kurama push off of the Slytherine goal post.

Using all the speed possible, Kurama was just a streak of red before he was taking Ron's place. The first bludger hit him in his arm, smashing his Humorous and cracking a couple of ribs. There was just a moment of pain before the second bludger impacted with his head.

Ron couldn't believe what was happening. One second he thought he was going to die, and then the next he was shoved violently forward. From behind him, he could hear the disgusting sound of bone breaking, and the horrified gasps from the crowd. Turning around, Ron watched as the new kids eyes slowly rolled backwards, and then in slow motion, the other boy began to fall off his broom.

Instantly, Ron was in action. He caught Kurama before the unconscious boy had fallen more then a foot, and then with extreme care, Ron slowly lowered him to the ground.

By the time Ron had landed, he was instantly surrounded by worried professors. A minute later, the rest of the Gryffindor team had joined him.

"Is he okay?" Ron demanded looking up as Poppy began to inspect the boy with a grim look on her face. "He saved my life," Ron continued to babble before the Headmaster put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Weasley, I think you should let Mr. Minamino go," Professor Dumbledore said softly, allowing Ginny a chance to ease her brother away.

"What about the game?"

Ron looked up in anger as the Slytherine team finally made their appearance looking extremely smug with themselves.

"We lost," Draco announced making his way from behind his taller teammates. Everyone looked at the Slytherine boy in wonder as Draco smiled softly down at Kurama, and then he turned and started to walk away.

"Malfoy, explain yourself," Dumbledore ordered before the boy could make his way off the field.

Malfoy turned around and pointed at Harry. "Check your pocket Potter," Draco said watching just long enough to see the look of amazement on Harry's face when he pulled out the golden snitch.

Wonderment crossed Harry's face before he stood and chased after the fleeing Slytherine.

By the time Harry finally caught up with Draco, the other boy had almost made it back to his dormitory. "Malfoy, wait," Harry gasped as he hunched over and tried to catch his breath.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked turning to face the shorter boy.

"How did you know…?" Harry tried to gasp out before turning red in embarrassment. A look of discomfort crossed Harry's face before he began to wonder what he was doing standing in front of his rival. During the moment of silence, Harry seriously considered leaving, and then Draco began talking.

"Kurama slipped it into your pocket. I'm not entirely sure how he did it, but I'm not all that surprised, after all, he is the world's best pickpocket," Draco said laughing softly. "Today's game was supposed to be easy. A way for him to train and have some fun, but he was still prepared for the dirty tricks that the Slytherine team is known for. He modified the broom to match his demon speed. You know, making a broom is just like making a wand. He studied the concept of broom and wand making so that he could add his own special touch. It's like a trademark for him," Draco explained.

Harry looked at him in dumbfounded shock. Draco knew? He knew Kurama's secret, as well as some stuff that not even Harry knew. There was a sudden flare of jealousy before he was filled with betrayal. Draco must have noticed the look because his pale face suddenly looked very ashamed.

"He didn't mean to hurt you, he's only trying to protect you; and anyways, mostly everything I learned was by accident. Even Kurama was surprised when I told him that I had seen memories of his past," Draco pointed out.

Harry stared down at the ground, his mind wandering through everything that had just happened. Nothing felt real anymore. With the number of changes that had occurred already, Harry couldn't help but be reminded of how he felt when he first learned about the wizarding world. It was the sort of thing that changed his whole concept on what he felt was real, and everything that he believed in. A change that was pleasant, but also scary. Now that he was feeling the same thing again, he just didn't know what to feel anymore. He was left with a sort of numbness that excitement had filled the first time.

"If it helps, Kurama has been keeping a secret from me too," Draco ventured breaking Harry out of his trance.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled before another question arouse. "Why the sudden change, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Because Kurama is someone I can look up to, and feel good about following. And he is powerful," Draco added.

"Yeah, he is," Harry muttered as he stared at Draco as though he was seeing him for the first time. Who would have known, Draco was human after all. The small thought brought a smile to Harry's face. Draco looked at him bewildered with what he should do next, but when he saw the grin on the other boy's face, he couldn't help but allow a relieved laugh. A moment later, Harry joined him. Together the two boys' allowed the tension and rivalry between them to end with a small moment of peace.

"If you are ready, I think we'll be able to visit Kurama now," Harry said as both boys' made their way to the hospital wing.

When they were outside of the door, Draco halted and looked at Harry seriously. "I think it will be better if we acted the same toward each other. This way my dad will still trust me with information about the dark lord, and so we don't have to deal with the rest of the school," Draco pointed out.

Harry looked a little distressed about the prospect of hiding more secrets, but Draco's argument made sense. "Alright, but you better not call Hermione a mudblood," Harry warned. At the comment Draco smirked, but nodded to show his agreement.

Together, both boys turned back to the door and prepared to face what was inside. Their small moment of peace ending, but in that moment they had formed a partnership that was all but impossible a year ago.

TBC.

Author's endnote: Alright, let me explain what has been going on lately. First for any who don't know, I am in the Army and work fulltime at an Army hospital in Alaska. For the last couple of months, my sergeant has had me study for the board, and I just haven't had anytime to sit down and write like I used to. Growing up sucks… As far as the story goes, I had come up with the idea of Kurama's sister being attacked in the woods after the plot was finished, but I still wanted to fit it into the story. That was a mistake. I didn't like how it worked out. So the last chapter was made as a lame way to get me back to the main plot. The whole thing about Kurama saving Ron was supposed to be a turning point. And along with that idea, I had the crazy visual of Kurama pushing against a goal post to get enough speed to fly across the field. Now that I am back on track, the story should begin moving again, and it will be maybe another four chapters before Black's great rescue attempt, which will be three or four chapter long. After that there will only be about two more chapters left before the end of the first part. In the second part, I introduce Yusuke and the gang. So now you know what I have planned. Also for those of you who have been asking about the picture, I am so sorry, I don't use my e-mail account anymore because it is blocked here at the hospital. If anybody has a website that I could post it on for viewing, please let me know. I really would appreciate it, just leave me a note in your review, and I will write back to you. And that should be it. Thanks.


	38. Nightmare

**Spirit Magic**

**WARNING:**** This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

**Part Thirty Eight: Nightmare.**

Harry wandered in the darkness. Groping the black void in an attempt to find a clue to where he was going. As he continued to move aimlessly, his mind began to wander to the last thing he remembered.

Kurama.

That's right; he had gone to see Kurama in the hospital wing. And he had gone with Draco. Harry's mind reeled as he recalled the event.

Kurama was lying on the bleached white sheets, completely unaware of the world around him. His mother was by his side, guarding him silently, with her wand positioned on anything that was a threat to her offspring. Snape and a couple of other instructors where near the entrance trying to keep the student body from getting too close to the defenseless boy. The quidditch team stood to the side unsure of what to think, their victory still baffled them.

Harry remembered that when he entered, Ron was immediately by his side apologizing. Even though the situation was bleak, Harry remembered how all he wanted was to smile in relief. Ron's behavior towards Kurama had bothered Harry immensely, and the sudden change was welcoming. It was the hard look Hermione threw him that Harry had not been expecting.

The look in Hermione's eyes was cold and distrusting. Of all the students, she was the only one that seemed to notice that he and Draco and been missing for a considerable amount of time, and that the two rivals had shown up at the infirmary at the same instant. Harry had known that her observant mind had already come to a conclusion on where the two boy's had been.

Hermione stood from her spot on Kurama's left, and made her way toward Harry, her body language screaming that she wanted answers. Harry only stood, waiting for the silent demand to follow. It was then that Dumbledore placed a sturdy hand on his shoulder, and elegantly steered him away from the room.

Harry stumbled, and fell painfully to his knees. While he was kneeling on the ground, his mind continued to search for answers on his strange predicament. Following his current train of thought, his mind wandered to the conversation that he had had with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had looked weathered as he settled into his office seat. Harry continued to stand as he waited for the headmaster to start the conversation. When a few minutes passed without the headmaster initiating a reason for him being there, Harry found himself shifting. His eyes wandered from the many portraits of the professors, until it finally came to rest on the red phoenix.

The bird cocked his head to the side, as if trying to tell the boy that it was alright. When Harry didn't relax, the bird released a loud squawk, and then flapped his wings a little to stir up the dust in the room. The action caused a small smile on Harry's face, and it seemed to pull the headmaster out of his current state.

"Harry, have you had any unusual dreams lately?" Dumbledore asked hesitantly, almost as though he was embarrassed for asking such a thing.

Harry stood for a second, before he allowed himself to sink into the nearest seat. "Why do you ask?" Harry asked shifting a little to help calm his nerves, as well as to help make himself more comfortable.

Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him, and steadied his gaze on the boy. His look explained clearly that he knew Harry was hiding something.

Harry had wanted to get up and bolt out of the room. But his feet felt like they were made out of lead, and his hands just didn't want to stop shaking. Harry's eyes wandered around the room, looking franticly for a way to disappear.

Dumbledore sighed; his intimidating position seemed to melt into a more familiar position of calm and patience. The change seemed to help, but Harry still seemed afraid.

There was another wait, a pause for the two people to evaluate their situation. For the headmaster, it was his confusion over the guilty look on Harry's young face. For Harry, the moment was spent on trying to figure out what he should tell the headmaster. Finally, Harry calmed down enough to answer the question.

"I haven't had any dreams about Voldemort since the summer ended," Harry explained as Dumbledore's eyes widened in disbelief.

"So you've managed to block him?" Dumbledore asked his wonderment evident in his voice.

"No," Harry admitted, "Ku- Shuichi has been blocking my dreams for me," Harry said surprised when Dumbledore sprang from his seat and began pacing.

"Headmaster?" Harry asked shrinking as distrusting blue eyes fell on him. Harry wanted nothing more then to take back what he had said. Everything that was happening was confusing him, but the headmaster's reaction was the worst. Why was he so angry?

Finally, the headmaster seemed to calm, and he soon settled back into his seat looking extremely exhausted. "Harry, do you remember what happened the day that Professor Minamino was teaching the class about auras?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Harry looked at the headmaster in suspicion before he tried to answer the headmaster's completely random question.

"We were taking potions that showed us what our auras look like," Harry explained when he was interrupted by the headmaster.

"What can you tell me about Shuichi's aura?" Dumbledore asked casually.

"His was…his…" Harry stopped when he realized that he couldn't remember. His mind began racing as he tried to recall the lesson, and all he was met with was an empty void where the memory should have been. Panic crossed his face when he realized that the only thing he could remember about that day was what had happened in the morning. In desperation, Harry looked up at Dumbledore for answers.

Dumbledore had a look of knowing on his face as he watched the lost look on the boy's face. "I can't recall any events of that day either. I may be old, but I know that my memory isn't that bad. I know that my memory has been messed with, and it was a spell powerful enough that I don't know a counter-spell that can restore the lost memory. Something important happened that day, something big enough that every living thing with a conscious mind in Hogwarts, had their memory erased," Dumbledore explained.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"Your dreams may be the only clue as to what might have occurred that day. I know that last year I wanted you to block you mind from Voldemort's intrusion, but this year it might be the only source of information that we can use," Dumbledore explained.

"But I don't know how to bring them back," Harry said getting upset. A part of him wanted to see into Voldemort's plans, but the majority of him was afraid of what he might find out. This year was the only time in a long time that he wasn't haunted by the monsters of his past and present. He looked forward to going to sleep at night, to getting a good night sleep where he could for a moment forget all his worries. It wasn't fair that the headmaster wanted him to give up his one moment of peace. But then again, he didn't even know how to bring the dreams back.

"Take this, it will help open your mind up. It is extremely dangerous since it will leave your mind open to attack, but I wont let you come to any harm. Tonight, I will stay awake to keep an eye on you," Dumbledore explained handing Harry a little pill.

Harry eyed the pill like it was one of Snape's poisons. He hated the little thing that was going to deny him his rest tonight, but at the urging of the headmaster, he swallowed the pill, and resisted the urge to throw it back out.

"Good, now let us get back to the infirmary, it is time for you to get some rest," Dumbledore said getting up and leading the way out of the office. Harry followed him feeling numb.

Pushing himself to his feet, Harry continued his aimless wanderings in the dark. He had gone back to the infirmary, where the headmaster had arranged for a bed to be made for him. And that was the last thing he remembered.

How he got into this pitch black void, and why he was there was completely beyond his comprehension. A small part of him was telling him that he was only dreaming, and that the pill had failed to bring across the effect that the headmaster had desired.

Another part of him told him that the place felt too real for it to be a dream, and that when he fell on his knees, that that actually hurt.

Thousands of absurd thoughts raced threw his mind, but the end result was still the same. He was terrified that he was stuck in another vision and that this time the pill would prevent him from waking up.

His fear was affirmed when the darkness began to thin like a black cloud becoming thinner as light pierced it. Like a morning fog, the darkness separated and disappeared, leaving him in the middle of a very familiar graveyard.

Harry tried to repress a scream when he saw Cedric next to him. In excruciating slowness, Harry watched as the beam of green light rushed towards the other boy like the wings of death itself, and then there was a sharp pain in his forehead.

Harry released a painful scream as he collapsed to the ground, twitching like he was being electrocuted. Then the pain ceased to a familiar dull, and all movement ceased. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for some composure to return. But it was so hard to concentrate when breathing was almost impossible. He was being crushed. Something was pushing down on his chest, and was restricting his breathing till he was getting lightheaded from lack of oxygen. In a panic his eyes flew open to see a body on top of his.

The body lay face down, but Harry knew that he was a Hogwarts student by the familiar robes that he was wearing. Panic, regret, guilt and fear rouse as Harry tried to roll the body off of him. He didn't remember Cedrics body falling on top of him before, but there was no other explanation for why the body was there.

With a final heave, Harry pushed the body off of him, only to stare horrified at Kurama's lifeless green eyes.

_Kill the spare_

Harry was screaming; he knew he was even though he never remembered commanding his body to do so. The death eaters were dancing around him, jeering at the lost boy and chanting:

_Kill the spare. _

_KILL THE SPARE!_

**_KILL THE SPARE!_**

The words pounded in Harry's head, and all he could do was try to drown out the words with his screams. But the louder he got the more insistent the chant became.

Kurama's body was pressed firmly against Harry's chest, as the distraught boy began to rock back and forth. His screams had subsided to heaving sobs that shook his small body.

Harry felt like he was going to be consumed by the voices around him when the chant came to a sudden halt. Harry looked up as the ring of death eaters broke apart to allow two figures into the circle.

One of the shadowy figures knelt down next to him, and with no effort at all, he took Kurama's body out of his arms, and silently disappeared. Harry opened his mouth, springing to his feet, only to be halted when the second figure grabbed his wrist and spun him around to face him.

Voldemort looked into Harry's eyes with all the hatred and loathing he had toward the boy, before he pointed his wand at him and whispered one final word.

"You're the spare this time."

TBC.

**Author's endnote:** Oh, that was evil, wasn't it…? Oh well, I had fun writing it. This was a slightly different style, so I have no idea how successful it was, especially since I had several flash backs thrown inside of it, but let me know if it was successful. Thanks


	39. Expelled

**Spirit Magic**

**WARNING:**** This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

**Part Thirty Nine: Expelled.**

Dumbledore watched as Harry slowly started to mumble in his sleep, signifying that he was starting to dream. He was so engrossed in studying the boy, that he didn't even know that someone was behind him until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Albus gasped as he spun around startled to see his potion master gazing at the boy on the bed with concern.

"You shouldn't have given him that pill," Snape reprimanded as he removed his hand and made his way to the bed. "You know how dangerous it is to leave your mind open to an enemy. Why would you do something so irrational? It's not like you," Snape continued as he felt the boy's pulse and monitored his other vital signs.

Dumbledore watched Snape's movements with concern, before he stood and stretched his tired muscles. "Ever since you lost your position as a spy, we have been completely in the dark about Voldemort's plans. This is the only way to gather information," Dumbledore explained, stopping when Snape turned and glared venomously at him.

"So you are willing to risk this boy's life for information?" Snape demanded.

"No," Dumbledore exclaimed before growing silent. "I'm only trying to do what is best for the majority," Dumbledore sighed looking up at the younger man with such despair and exhaustion that Snape almost felt guilty for questioning the headmaster's decision.

Snape hated the feeling of hopelessness that was radiating from the headmaster, and he soon found himself inching his way toward a more familiar presence.

Shiori had fallen asleep in her chair. Her head was resting lightly on her son's chest, giving the impression of complete peacefulness. Both mother and son had an innocent look on their face that only sleep could bring. Snape couldn't help but smile at the scene of his family. It had been so long since he had seen his sister, and his heart throbbed at the thought of how much he had missed in her life.

Snape was pulled out of his thoughts as a painful scream filled the room and echoed through the stillness of night. Startled, both Snape and the awakened Shoiri turned to the source of the disturbance, only to find Dumbledore trying to awaken the comatose boy.

"What's going on?" Shiori demanded, her motherly instincts kicking in as she made a beeline to Harry's side, clutching his hand and brushing her finger's through his dark hair.

Snape only stood rooted in his former position, as he watched as Dumbledore and Shiori tried to wake the boy. But all their efforts were in vain. Every spell that the headmaster tried to use was repelled away from the boy by an invisible force, and no amount of begging was reaching the boy's consciousness.

When the tears began to fall from the boy's eyes, Snape was finally able to pull himself out of his stupor, and was immediately trying to pour potions down the boy's throat. He tried every type of potion that he could think of to dull the pills effects, but whatever grip was on the boy's mind, was far beyond anything that the original pill had intended.

Snape had no idea what had compelled him to switch his attention away from Potter and to his sleeping nephew; as if by some unknown force, he was pulling out a potion that would counter the effects of the sleeping potion the matron had given Shuichi earlier that night.

Dumbledore was not at all surprised when the spasms started, but when Harry became deathly still, he feared for the worst. Harry was freezing to the touch, and all outward appearance of life had ceased.

In despair, Dumbledore felt his knees growing weak. Exhausted from the strain of his grief and guilt, the old headmaster sunk to the ground.

"What the hell did you give him?"

Dumbledore looked up and was meet with enraged greenish gold eyes. "Minamino?" Dumbledore gasped in surprise.

"Answer me!" Kurama yelled pulling the older man to his feet. Yells of surprise could be heard from his mother and uncle at his suddenly harsh behavior, but Kurama ignored them. The important thing was figuring out what had happened to Harrry. Even as he lay in his bed in the induced healing trance the sleep potion had put him in, he was vaguely aware that something very wrong was happening. When he was pulled suddenly out of his sleep, the only thing he could sense was the dark presence that surrounded the boy, and the steady loss of life energy from Harry's form. Someone or something was stealing the boy's life from underneath everyone's noses.

"I gave him a pill to help him with his visions," Dumbledore gasped clawing at Kurama's hand in a futile attempt to lessen the boy's vise-like grip on his neck.

"You mean to hand him over to his enemies," Kurama snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously in the darkness. "You foolish old man, do you have any idea what you have just done?" Kurama demanded, his demon side showing through in his rage.

In complete disgust, Kurama allowed the old man to crumble at his feet as he released his hold on him. There were more important things to worry about then teaching an old man a lesson. Taking a deep breath, Kurama was able to suppress his demon side, and hide the demon traits before the other occupants could notice the difference. With calmness born only from centuries of experience, Kurama quickly began to set up a protective barrier around the boy.

The barrier was a soft glow that cast the room in a light bluish light. It was silent, but when Snape's hand brushed the outside of the barrier, it released a sizzling sound, and left the potion master's hand feeling numb.

"What is this?" Shiori asked backing away from the strange thing in fright.

Kurama glanced at her for a second before turning back to his task. He didn't have time to teach the humans about what he was doing. Instead, he pulled out a ward, and started mumbling under his breath.

The speech was an ancient tongue, from the Makai, that few have ever heard, or remembered. It was created from mind demons back when brute strength wasn't as important of a factor as it was in the current demon world. The race had learned how to fight against all mind attacks, and not even a demon equipped with the Jagan eye could penetrate their shields.

The spell that Kurama was working on was created to protect the children who had not yet learned mind control. The objective of the spell was to dispel all foreign attacks to the mind, while preserving the child's sanity. It was a complex spell that was heavily guarded, and was one of the biggest challenges to steal. After all, Kurama was not just interested in stealing material objects; he also loved the challenge of stealing techniques.

After the spell was finished, the black character started glowing, signifying that the spell had been effective. Without hesitation, Kurama slowly began to mutter again as he approached Harry's bedside. As soon as the ward was placed on Harry's forehead, the character turned a crimson red, and then faded to nothing.

It had accomplished its purpose. Harry's mind was his again.

The light blue barrier faded as Kurama started strolling to the door of the infirmary. He had to find the matron, he didn't have the patience to replenish the energy that had been stolen from Harry, and he also needed to think. Whoever had entered Harry's mind was a strong psychic. Not very many humans or demons had the power to kill someone with their mind alone.

"Shuuichi?"

Kurama halted as the voice of his mother echoed through the room. It sounded so lost, so frightened. Her voice didn't hold the same sort of love that he was used to. It was foreign to him.

Turning around, he was met with frightened eyes of both his mother and the headmaster. Kurama shifted, his eyes wandering away from them towards Snape. It gave him just a little bit of comfort to note that the other man had already begun caring to Harry, pulling him back from his dangerous coma, and working on restoring the stolen energy. It was obvious that Snape had paid attention to every word he had mentioned while he was reprimanding the headmaster, and had understood what needed to be done. The man was more intelligent then the students gave him credit for.

"Mr. Minamino, we need to talk," Dumbledore announced, his stance showing that he was still shaken.

"No we do not," Kurama said. "I saved his life; that is all you need to know," Kurama stated firmly, avoiding looking at his mother.

"I can not allow you to stay in this school any more," Dumbledore announced causing a small shattering noise as a glass vial was broken.

"Are you crazy Albus, Shuuichi just saved Potter," Snape pointed out.

Kurama lowered his eyes toward Snape's right hand, were the remains of a potion's bottle could still be seen.

Dumbledore only sighed as he shook his head, his body shook slightly in exhaustion, and as one looked at him at that moment, they couldn't see any sign of the once proud wizard. All that was left was an old empty shell that had been used too many times that it was a wonder that it hadn't shattered under the pressure.

"What is going on?"

The voice was small, hardly louder then a whisper, but the despair screamed to be noticed. The question nearly broke Kurama as he was forced to look at his mother.

"I am sorry mother, I have been deceiving you. I'm not here to learn," Kurama admitted, despair echoing in his own voice before he turned and disappeared out of the room.

The sound of his mother's voice seemed to follow him as Kurama made his way toward his room. The pictures around him stirred as he passed, only to try to settle back to sleep before they were rudely awakened a second time by the lights turning on throughout the castle.

Kurama knew that it was too late. The secret was out, the headmaster suspected him, and that there was no excuse believable enough this time for him to convince the old wizard otherwise. The only chance he had left was to contact the person who had gotten him in this mess in the first place.

The only problem with that strategy was the simple fact that all his belongings was in his room, and that the Gryffindor head Professor McGonagall was probably already guarding his stuff. Fighting a professor to get the communicator will only worsen the situation.

"Kurama, over here."

Kurama halted at the words, and turned around to see Hermione waving frantically at him from the corner of the hall. Curious as to what the girl was doing out after curfew, Kurama reluctantly made his way toward her.

"Follow me," Hermione said leading Kurama away from the dorms and deeper into the castle.

"Where are we going?" Kurama asked hearing in the distance the annoyed voices of the castle's occupants as they were rudely awakened from their sleep.

"It is sort of a secret room that we used last year to work on defense against the dark arts classes," Hermione explained. "The headmaster knows about it, but the majority of the people don't even know it exists. It will buy us some time at least," Hermione explained leading Kurama into the room.

Kurama glanced around the plain looking room, only showing a hint of surprise at the site of Ron and Draco.

"What are you three doing," Kurama demanded.

"How is Harry?" Ron asked avoiding the question.

"Safe, now what are you three doing here?" Kurama demanded again.

The three teenagers shifted before Draco finally began speaking. "I got a message to bring you this," Draco said holding up the little communicator that Koenma had given Kurama for emergencies.

"How?" Kurama asked speechless causing the three children to beam with pride.

"Well, I got this strange message from somebody, I don't know who, but they told me to get an item out of your room. I didn't see any harm in it, so I tried to get into the Gryffindor dormitory, but I didn't know the password, so I waited for someone to come out. It was just my luck that these two were on their way out to check on Harry," Draco explained.

"When Harry didn't come back to the dorms tonight, we knew that something must be wrong, so we got his invisibility cloak, and were on our way to find out what had happened," Ron explained. "That was when we bumped into him."

"But what made you trust him, I thought you guys didn't like each other?" Kurama asked still looking perplexed by the interaction between the three teenagers.

"I saw Malfoy and Harry enter the infirmary today and sort of figured out that something was up, but before I got a chance to talk to Harry about it, Professor Dumbledore took him upstairs to his office. When Draco mentioned your name, I mean Kurama, not Shuuichi or Minamino, I knew that you at least trusted him, and that was all I needed to convince him," Hermione explained as she pointed at Ron, "that it was okay to trust him."

"We were half way to the infirmary when the lights turned on, so me and Malfoy made our way to the room, while Hermione used the cloak to try and find you," Ron finished.

"So what happened, why are all the professors out looking for you, and what about Harry?" Hermione asked showing her concern and worry.

"Professor Dumbledore gave Harry some sort of drug to make him dream. It left his mind wide open to the enemy, and I had to use some of my demon power in order to save him. Harry is safe now, and is resting peacefully, but Dumbledore doesn't trust me, and wants to expel me from the school," Kurama explained summoning everything up so that it was just a brief explanation.

"Damn, I knew that crazy old man wasn't as special as Harry tried to make him sound," Draco muttered.

"So what are you going to do?" Ron asked throwing Draco a look that was a mixture of annoyance and reluctant agreement.

"I'm going to talk to Koenma," Kurama said opening the communicator.

Kurama watched as the static began to clear away to show the face of the young toddler lord. Smothered snickers could be heard from the three teenagers at the sight of the infant sized lord on the screen, a fact that only added to Koenma's annoyance.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Koenma demanded his eyes roaming at the four teenagers that were gazing at him from his screen, "And what are they doing? You know that this was supposed to be a stealth mission," Koenma reprimanded.

Kurama inhaled, preparing for the argument that he was sure would come from his next statement. "I've been expelled from Hogwarts," Kurama stated calmly.

"What?" Koenma's yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"In order to save Harry Potter from a mind attack in the boy's sleep, I had to unveil some of my power," Kurama explained.

"This isn't good," Koenma said calming down as he leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "Alright, I'll send Yusuke and the others," Koenma reluctantly said.

"No," Kurama objected startling Koenma again.

Koenma stared at Kurama as though the fox demon had just transformed into his Youko form for the first time. Either that or that the most intelligent member of the team had finally lost his mind. "Why not, if I am not mistaken, not too long ago, you were practically begging me to allow the rest of the team to join you," Koenma pointed out.

"I am aware of that, but if you bring them now, then Voldemort will surely know of our interference, and anyways, it's personal now," Kurama said growing silent. "I just need you to convince Dumbledore that I am not a spy for Voldemort," Kurama explained.

Koenma sighed rubbing his temples and groaning like a child. Finally he looked back at the screen and nodded his head. "I'll be over at the school in an hour to talk to the headmaster," Koenma said before the screen went blank.

TBC.

**Author's endnote: **Sorry about the lateness, I had another mind block. Well, sorry to get your hopes up, but the rest of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters are not joining the story quit yet. There is still a ways to go before they make their grand entrance. Well, tell me what you think. Thanks.


	40. Koenma

**Spirit Magic**

**WARNING:**** This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, which means there are spoilers to the fifth book!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

**Part Forty: Koenma.**

Even though he had seen it before, the sight of the famous school was still an amazing view. There was something that was just so alive about it, something that was rarely found in the demon world. But even though it had been about fifty years since he was at the school, he could feel the added tension. A tension that was created by Voldemort, and more disturbingly, a tension created by one of his own employees.

The news of Kurama's failure to continue his mission discretely had been very disturbing. The oldest member of the team had always been the most reliable; the only one that Koenma felt could have completed the mission effortlessly. But after talking to Kurama on the communicator only moments ago, he realized something that shocked him more then anything.

Youko Kurama and Shuuichi Minamino are two different people.

It was odd, considering that they are the same being, but there was no denying it anymore. Youko would have accomplished the mission without a care in the world. He would have annihilated all obstacles, not caring who he hurt in the process. Cold and heartless like a demon, but effective.

Koenma's stride slowed slightly as he neared the entrance. It was true that Youko would have been extremely effective, but Koenma preferred the human side of Kurama more. Shuuichi was kinder, even though at moments he can seem very ruthless, the human side of him cared about the people he could hurt.

It was probably that flaw that caused Kurama's most recent dilemma.

"We've been expecting you."

Koenma nodded at the old witch that was standing at the entrance of the school. She was a strict looking woman, but there was a sort of grandmotherly kindness about her that Koenma liked.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, I'm the deputy headmistress," the woman introduced, glancing at Koenma questionably.

"I am lord Koenma," Koenma said showing no discomfort at the woman's stare. Whenever he was in his teenage form, he very rarely felt intimidated by anybody.

"Pardon my rudeness, but you still look like a child," Minerva pointed out as she led Koenma through the winding hallways of the school.

Koenma chuckled at the comment as he glided along next to the woman, acting as if he owned the place. After all, appearance meant everything. "I suppose I do, but I can assure you Madame, I am much older then I look," Koenma said looking at the pictures in interest. Even in his castle in spirit world, the pictures didn't move. It was amusing to see the silhouettes in the picture frames jump to the one next to it to get a better view of the new stranger to the castle. Maybe he should think about getting a wizard photo of himself for his office.

The thought was immediately jolted out of his mind as a few grown wizards in dark cloaks passed him.

There were only five of them, but they were all heavily armed with not only their wands, but some other form of weaponry. The vast majority of them favoring the muggle sword, though a few had bows and other primitive means of self defense.

"Who are they?" Koenma asked showing his dislike toward the lack of respect directed toward him. So he was a little stuck up, he was the son of King Enma after all, such things were expected.

"Those are Aurors," McGonagall answered looking disturbed at their presence. "They were sent here to find Mr. Minamino, and escort him off the premises."

Koenma halted at the announcement and had to refrain from laughing at the news. There was no way those wizards would be able to stop Kurama. The thought was amusing though. Koenma could just see the amazement on their faces when Kurama used his plants to tie them up.

Professor McGonagall stopped to look at Koenma with a worried look when the young lord didn't proceed with the walk. "Don't worry, Mr. Minamino will not be harmed. The Aurors are only here for intimidation," Professor McGonagall reasurred misreading the look on Koenma's face.

"What are the boy's crimes?" Koenma asked once again starting his trek to the headmaster's office.

Professor McGonagall sighed as she continued to lead the way. "Professor Dumbledore fears that he may be a spy for 'You Know Who,'" McGonagall explained.

"Ludicrous," Koenma yelled receiving an agreeing nod.

"I'm sure that with you here, this little misunderstanding will be quickly taken care of. Mr. Minamino has shown some great potential as a wizard, and everything he has done has been for the wellbeing of Potter, but I can understand the Headmaster's concern. There have already been too many unexplainable incidents that have occurred, and all of them are centered on Mr. Minamino," Professor McGonagall explained. "Even I had my doubts after his wand backfired. But why would a spy for 'You Know Who' put in so much effort to protect and befriend Potter?" Professor McGonagall continued. "I guess the biggest problem is that Kurama has been using some forms of magic that are questionable. They aren't forbidden, but they are dangerous," McGonagall said as an afterthought.

Koenma only nodded as the woman continued her talk. As the deputy headmistress accounted everything that had occurred since the end of the summer, Koenma couldn't help but wish that he had taken the time to listen to Kurama's concern earlier. Not only that, but he could have at least tried to look in on Kurama on his spirit television.

"We are here," Professor McGonagall said stopping in front of a statue.

Koenma nodded and waited for the woman to utter the password that would gain them entrance to the office.

If nothing surprised Koenma that day, then the greeting in the office did. He had expected to see the legendary headmaster hunched over his desk looking furious about the recent events, with the Aurors on all sides of him strategically positioned to defend the man in the event of an attack. Koenma even expected the school's staff to be close by in case their experience was needed. What Koenma didn't expect was to see the headmaster bent over his desk looking torn and exhausted. But the thing that really surprised Koenma was when he was grabbed in a desperate hug by one of the witches in the room.

"Thank you for coming on behalf of my son."

"Son?" Koenma yelled pulling away from the woman long enough to see the face of Kurama's beloved mother. So she really was a witch. Koenma had to mentally scold himself for not paying more attention to Kurama when he had first contacted him.

"Lord Koenma," the Headmaster greeted, not at all looking surprised that the teenager standing before him had not changed in appearance for almost fifty years.

Koenma turned back to the headmaster studying the older man before he suddenly recognized the man.

About fifty years ago the headmaster had tried to get in touch with Genkai. He had tried to get the witch's help at the beginnings of the war against Voldemort. But around that time, Genkai had become a very valuable asset to spirit world. It was around that time that she and Taguro had started to exterminate stray demons that were causing havoc in the human world.

It was because the spirit world could not afford to lose her, that Koenma had to travel to Europe and act on Genkai's behalf.

"Professor Dumbledore," Koenma greeted putting his full attention on the man. "I understand that you have expelled Shuuichi Minamino from your school. Though I do not hold any authority to override your decision, I can assure you that Mr. Minamino is not in any allegiance with the dark lord," Koenma explained.

"So he is one of yours?" Dumbledore asked his mood brightening up immediately.

Koenma watched as the shrunken old man in front of him slowly began to reform back into the man he had once remembered him as. "Yes, Shuuichi Minamino was sent here on my orders to protect Harry Potter and to help with the battle against Voldemort," Koenma said ignoring the shudder that passed through the humans at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"And do you trust him?" Dumbledore asked looking relieved but still a little doubtful.

"Mr. Minamino is one of the best people working for me, but like you may have noticed, he is still a child. I would appreciate it if you let him finish his mission unhindered," Koenma added looking at the headmaster with false disapproval.

"Very well, I will trust you," Dumbledore said smiling.

Koenma nodded before turning to leave. His presence was not really necessary, he was certain that Kurama could have gotten out of the situation on his own, but Koenma was still glad he came. Not only because it will help Kurama in his mission, but because it would at least help lift some of the burden on the headmaster's back.

"Thank you Koenma."

Koenma only nodded as Kurama stepped out from behind the stone gargoyle. "I trust that you were listening to everything that was going on," Koenma said not at all surprised to see the famous demon thief waiting for him at the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Naturally," Kurama said falling into place next to Koenma.

"Well I was worried for a second that you lost you touch, but I guess that you are still just as sly as always," Koenma said receiving a soft chuckle from the boy next to him.

"That is reassuring to hear. Lately I too have been doubting my own abilities," Kurama admitted.

Koenma slowed at Kurama's words. "I guess you probably are mad at me for sending you on this mission," Koenma said looking just a little fearful as Kurama halted and turned his head downward.

"At first I was bitter that you sent me on this mission alone, but now…" Kurama said looking up at Koenma. "I have learned so much from being here. I have family here, both from my past as Youko, as well as my past as Shuuichi. I never would have gotten the opportunity to meet them if I wasn't sent on this mission. So in a sense I feel fortunate that I came here," Kurama explained.

"Is that what you mean when you said that it was personal?" Koenma asked surprised when a haunted look crossed Kurama's face.

"You know Dumbledore never really thought I was in league with Voldemort. He just doesn't understand the difference between demon energy and magic," Kurama explained ignoring the question.

"Kurama?" Koenma said his eyes narrowing. It wasn't like Kurama to try to change the subject. The fox was too polite for that, and too smart. Under normal circumstances the teen would have given a carefully thought out answer that would satisfy the question, but keep what he wanted to himself. To completely avoid the question was not like him at all.

"I suppose that my threatening him was a little too much for him. I was almost on the verge of changing…" Kurama continued.

"Kurama?" Koenma said more sternly. There was something weird about the way Kurama was acting, he was sure of it now. There were only two opponents that Koenma could remember that Kurama had acted unlike his normal calm self. The first one was at the dark tournament when Kurama faced off against Karasu, and the second was when he faced his old partner in crime, Yomi.

"Kurama?" Koenma eventually yelled finally getting Kurama to stop his mindless ramblings. "I may not be as smart as you, but I am not as dense as Yusuke," Koenma pointed out.

Kurama's look of surprise soon turned into a look of guilt as the green eyed youth stared down the dark hallway. "I know that," Kurama admitted as he turned to look at Koenma. "The problem is personal, and I need to deal with it on my own," Kurama explained.

"I understand that, but I still need to know about it," Koenma yelled.

Kurama only gave Koenma an apologetic look before turning to look down the hall where they had just come from. "I don't have time to explain. There's someone coming," Kurama pointed out getting a few muttered words from the young lord as a couple of the Aurors approached them.

At first the two men seemed surprised to see Kurama, but they shook it off as they addressed Koenma.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted us to find you and Mr. Minamino. He has a few things to talk to you two about," one of the Aurors explained.

Koenma nodded as the pair made their way back to the office.

"Allow me sir," the second Auror said walking toward the stone statue.

"There is no need," Kurama said walking up to the statue. As though the statue feared that it was going to be knocked down, it sprang to the side, allowing Kurama and the other people to pass through unhindered.

"I thought we were done," Koenma said the moment that he walked into the room.

Dumbledore looked at Koenma with a disturbed look as he held up an envelope. "I'm sorry sir, but just after you left, this was dropped off in my office," Dumbledore said pointing to the giant crow in the corner.

"What does it have to do with us though," Koenma asked noting silently that Kurama had gone pale at the sight of the bird.

"Take a look," Dumbledore said handing Koenma two letters.

Koenma took the letters and gazed at them. They looked plain enough; it was the names on them that disturbed Koenma. One was addressed to Dumbledore, and the second one was addressed to Kurama.

Ignoring the second one for the moment, Koenma took the already opened letter for Dumbledore, and read what was written. It was short, but the message was effective.

_Protect your students. Beware of the demons._

It made sense that Dumbledore had asked him and Kurama to come back. He had tried to comfort the Headmaster about Kurama, but the man would still be suspicious. He had to; otherwise he would be caught off guard. Without even speaking, Koenma handed the letter to Kurama, who glanced at it casually, giving nothing away.

Koenma picked up the second letter, and was going to try to open it, when the letter started to smoke in his hands. "What the?" Koenma yelled allowing the letter to fall to the ground.

Kurama's eyes widened when he saw the name on the envelope, and before anyone else could pick the letter up, he had it in his hand. "A ward," Kurama muttered as the smoking subsided.

"Intended for the reader only," Dumbledore said his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I want everyone out," the headmaster ordered waiting for his office to empty before gesturing for Kurama to open the letter.

"Well?" Koenma asked impatiently.

"It's a letter of riddles," Kurama explained holding up the letter for Koenma to see.

Koenma gazed over the neat and flowing characters with a frown. "I can't read it," Koenma said in frustration, as Dumbledore moved from his desk to Koenma's side.

"You're not supposed to, it is for my eyes only," Kurama said turning to regard the headmaster. There was no point for secrecy any longer, the man already knew.

Koenma must have picked up on the movement because a second later he was desperately trying to figure out an excuse.

Kurama listened for a second before silencing Koenma with a soft cough.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Kurama ventured, waiting for the headmaster's response before he said anymore.

"Mr. Minamino, or should I say Youko?" the Headmaster asked, his eyes studying Kurama closely.

"So you have figured it out?" Kurama responded, "I am sorry about the deception, but it was necessary," Kurama explained.

Dumbledore remained silent as he continued to stare at Kurama. Finally a smile crept across his face. "I was wondering how much further I had to go before you would finally come clean and tell me the truth," Dumbledore announced receiving twin looks of shock.

"You knew? But…?" Koenma stuttered, while Kurama smiled in respect.

"I see, so expelling me, and treating me like I was a normal student was just a test," Kurama said. "It all makes sense. That was the reason why you let me get away with the death tree incident without too much trouble, or the reason why you never followed through with the incident in defense when my wand backfired," Kurama pointed out.

"I don't get it, how did you find out?" Koenma demanded not liking the idea that he was deceived, or worse yet, that Kurama had also been deceived.

"The ghosts told me about it a couple days after the school started. After I found out the news, I immediately wrote to Genkai about the demon Youko, and she told me the story," Dumbledore said, "The whole truth."

"I see, so you acted ignorant to my identity and allowed me to continue what I was doing in order to keep me on my toes," Kurama clarified.

"Partly, I also wanted to know if you could be trusted. You may have changed, but Genkai warned me that your demon side sometimes clouds you judgment," Dumbledore explained. "But she spoke highly of you, and now I know why."

"And the Aurors?" Koenma asked still looking uncertain of the change of events.

"They have nothing to do with the ministry. They are old students of mine, and members of the order. I asked them to come in order to give the impression that I was serious about expelling Mr. Minamino," Dumbledore explained.

"So everything was an act?" Koenma yelled glaring at Dumbledore. "Why was I pulled into this?"

"Because the little stunt Mr. Minamino pulled on me in the Infirmary six hours ago," Dumbledore said looking at Kurama with just a small hint of fear. "I've never encountered a real demon before. Just the little nuisances that manage to get into the human world. When Mr. Minamino threatened me, I finally understood why the ghosts feared him so much. I was told I could trust him, but fear was overriding my judgment. I needed reassurances from another trusted source," Dumbledore pointed out. "Also, I didn't like the idea that Mr. Minamino took away the memory of every living thing that resided on the school grounds," Dumbledore added as an after thought.

"You did what?" Koenma yelled turning to glare at Kurama.

Kurama coughed lightly as he avoided Koenma's glare. "The school was attacked by an army of demons. I had to use my full power to destroy them. It would have been too much of a risk if I didn't," Kurama explained.

"An attack already?" Dumbledore asked frowning at the news.

Koenma released the glare long enough to jam his hands back into his pocket. "I think it would be best if the rest of the team came," Koenma muttered in defeat.

"No," Kurama blurted receiving a surprised look from Dumbledore and a questioning one from Koenma.

"And why not, and you better give me a good reason this time," Koenma challenged.

"Because I still have to retrieve that human's body, and the others will just hinder me," Kurama pointed out.

Koenma opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again as he thought about it. "Alright, but after you retrieve the body, I'm going to send the others," Koenma said.

Kurama nodded before turning to study the black crow in the corner of the room. Koenma followed his gaze before scolding himself for forgetting about the creature. Even though from the bird's spirit energy, it was nothing more than an abnormally large crow, there was still magic out there that would allow the user to see and hear everything the bird had just witnessed; and they had shared some very sensitive information.

"Umm, what to you propose we do about 'it'?" Koenma asked pointing at the bird.

"Nothing, he will deliver his message just like he was directed to do," Kurama said ripping a piece off of his letter, and scribbling something down on the blank side of it. "It would be rude not to," Kurama explained as he tied the letter to the bird's leg with a piece of string.

"But he heard…" Koenma pointed out.

Dumbledore moved to the lord's side and placed a confident hand on Koenma's shoulder. "So he has, but if I know Mr. Minamino, he probably already has some sort of mind block on the bird," Dumbledore explained. "The bird's memory will be completely worthless to the owner. Hopefully whoever sent 'it' will take it as a challenge and will act prematurely," Dumbledore continued.

Kurama finished his task before turning to face his other two companions. "And so it begins," Kurama said as the bird flapped its large wings and took off into the sky.

TBC.


End file.
